Sharpa
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Fantasmas. Nunca se había sentido tan solo y devastado como en ese momento. Carecía de una lógica, cuando se está solo, los recuerdos invaden a todo el mundo. Cuando la venganza lo consume y se pierde, ¿qué queda de una persona? *Inspirado en una de las visiones dentro de "Polvo y Luz de las Estrellas"*
1. Convenio de lectura y justificación

Okay, puede sonar demasiado familiar pero tengo que hacer esto. ¡Me emocioné tanto que no puedo parar de hiperventilar!

La justificación primero: esto nació a partir de verme Arc-V y Polvo y Luz de las Estrellas. ¿Qué les digo yo? Mi imaginación se alborotó un poco cuando escribí esta visión de Yugi (cuando se ve a él mismo muriendo en brazos de Atem) y Atem (cuando se ve a sí mismo tratando de armar una nueva baraja) que me quedé con ganas de ver más sobre este mundo al grado de que decidí hacer esto.

Quiero dejar en claro: cambio muchísimas cosas de lo que se vio dentro del mundo anteriormente puesto. A pesar de que quise seguir explorando ese mundo, me quedé pensativa un rato y no, no serán el mismo muy a pesar de compartir los acontecimientos, sensaciones y visiones del mismo (no como lo visto en Polvo, no, me refiero a otras cosas).

De allí viene la creación completa de otro fic que es muy independiente de lo acontecido en Polvo pero también tiene mucha relación ya que allí nació esta idea.

Ahora sí, vámonos al Convenio.

1\. Como he dicho aquí, se trata de un AU (Universo Alterno por sus siglas en inglés, Alter Universe) por lo que tengo plena libertad de hacer muchísimas cosas SIEMPRE Y CUANDO estén dentro de su personalidad (IC), además de justificar adecuadamente sus cambios.

2\. Marcas, esas preciosas marcas que me generaron problemas en Fanfiction por una persona hasta cierto punto homofóbica y de mente cerrada. Olvidando eso, este fanfic contiene un Romance homosexual en el cual sus protagonistas son nuestros queridos muchachos de cabello extravagante.

Lo pongo de nuevo para ver cuántos leen y no solo saltan al "romance homosexual" directamente para insultarme de un modo ridículo. Como bien saben, escribo de la pareja Puzzleshippin/Blindshipping. ¿Por qué? Porque es la única a la cual yo le veo potencial dentro del manga (que me quedé en las finales de Ciudad Batallas, en el duelo de Atem contra Kaiba después de la derrota de Jonouichi). No soy fan de casi ninguna de las ships de Duel Monsters con excepción de esta. Para mí, el resto, continúa con su curso y gracias a ello, me llevo mejor con los personajes que antes odiaba y/o no conocía.

Seto Kaiba, por ejemplo. Cuando leo algo sobre él me genera curiosidad en vez de aversión aunque todavía no estoy lista para escribir sobre él (de allí a que solo salga de mención de vez en cuando)-

Anzu Mazaki, por el amor de Dios. ¡La odiaba por completo! No la soportaba al punto de ponerla en situaciones donde la satanicé y ahora no es que sea mi mejor amiga del mundo o algo por el estilo, solo es alguien a quien le di la oportunidad de dejarse conocer. Lo admito, en el anime desespera (ejem, Yuzu y Kotori, por favor) pero en el manga no tanto. No quiere decir que le perdone el hecho de ponerse en riesgo, aunque mi pelea con ella ya menguó.

Gracias a Yugi, debo decirlo. Pequeño demonio con cara de ángel.

3\. Contenido adulto. Habrá contenido adulto pero no por sexo. Como expuse en mi trabajo de los "Clichés en Yu-Gi-Oh!" el "Contenido adulto" no hace referencia al contenido erótico nada más (aunque a veces esto llega a ser vulgar una vez que te das cuenta de ciertas cosas). Hace referencia al lenguaje, a la cantidad de sangre y/o violencia. No estoy del todo segura cuántas cosas habrá, pero sexo explícito no y si hay alguna insinuación del mismo, lo pongo a propósito cuando se vea claro ese mensaje. Mientras, será por otra cosa que pongo abajo.

4\. El mundo. Tal cual decidí seguir un consejo, ellos no están en Ciudad Domino. ¿Por qué otros personajes tienen que irse para allá pero ellos no pueden salir de ese mundo? De allí a que eligiera Heartland, la ciudad de Yuma, Kaito, Kotori, etc. Sin embargo, está ambientada en lo que le pasó a la Heartland de la dimensión XYZ de Arc-V, ciudad donde solo Kaito de ZEXAL se quedó puesto que los personajes fueron reemplazados por Yuto, Shun, Ruri y demás.

Sin embargo, ninguno de estos personajes aparecerá puesto que estoy trabajando en ello. La inspiración de este mundo vino mientras me veía la saga de Heartland en Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Aquí va una explicación breve (una pasadita sobre la mesa) de lo que va la historia.

La Dimensión de Fusión no atacó a la Dimensión XYZ. Nuestros personajes NO usan monstruos XYZ, siguen teniendo sus barajas (a menos que, claro, pueda crearme una baraja del Silencio para Yugi y una del Mago Oscuro para nuestro querido Rey (a lo que me refiero es que tengo las barajas, sé usarlas en combinaciones pero tienen monstruos número -Número 39: Utopía para Atem-, monstruos usados por personajes del anime Arc-V -el Entermate Trapeze Magician de Dennis Macfield-, por lo que me lo estoy pensando seriamente).

Ahora, regresando al mundo y lo dicho anteriormente, el contenido adulto es, pues, debido a temáticas un poco oscuras (creo que le agarré cierto cariño a matar a Yugi... siendo que es mi favorito... creo que ando mal de la cabeza) pero más allá de eso, es por los pensamientos mismos de quien será mi narrador (entiéndase, Atem).

La temática podría llegar a tomar severamente asuntos que no deben ser tomados a la ligera, como fue mi error en Recuerda. Al menos aprendí de mi error.

5\. Tiempo.

Lo siento mis queridos lectores, pero debo hacer un comentario respecto a esto. El tiempo entre una actualización y otra puede llevarse varios días, incluso semanas. ¿Por qué? Bueno, cosas que prefiero dejar así: Universidad. No es una excusa (de allí que siga aquí) pero es una pequeña referencia para que nos demos una idea de lo difícil que será. No quiero decir que todos tengamos el mismo destino, hay gente que lo hace de maravillas y estudia y trabaja pero yo no entro en este selecto grupo.

Por ahora voy a tardar un poco más (pero no tanto como dentro de dos semanas) en actualizar, como se vio en Polvo. No obstante, una vez inicien las clases como tal, creo que puedo comenzar a rezar por conseguir horas para dormir.

Olvidando eso, es para que no se me enfurruñen y/o manden amenazas de muerte gracias a mi lentitud a la hora de actualizar.

Por otro lado, puede que tarde más ya que quiero capítulos largos (inicié, pues, con un poco más de 4000 palabras pero quiero llegar a más). Realmente largos y que valgan la pena la espera entre un capítulo y otro.

Ahora sí, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir. Lo demás, ¡agradezco mucho el tiempo que le dediquen! Este es un fic donde quiero ver cómo exploto mis habilidades. ¡Atem y Yugi merecen ser amigos! Obvio, son pareja, pero antes de ser pareja, fueron amigos ¿cierto? A eso me refiero, que a pesar de ser pareja, se comporten como amigos~

Nos leemos en el capítulo 1~

Nota 1: Cierto, casi lo olvido. Esta obra está registrada en Safe Creative.


	2. Memorias

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi~

-.-

La lluvia cayó. El sonido provocado por el choque contra las ventanas y el suelo era estruendoso, golpeaba con fuerza. Estaba furiosa. Sin embargo, no le importó mientras viera el reflejo que tanto odiaba desaparecer con las ondulaciones del agua frente a la que estaba. Se abrazó con fuerza, tratando de retener el calor mientras esperaba —esperaba inútilmente— a que la lluvia terminara y el reflejo volviera para admirar algún cambio significativo.

No lo consiguió. Estuvo parado por, al menos, unos veinticinco minutos allí hasta la llegada de alguien con un paraguas con el cual le refugió. El cambio brusco de temperatura le hizo levantar la cabeza y ver a la persona que anhelaba evitar a toda costa, empapándose al punto de quedar igual que él. Su cabello en puntas, como el de una estrella, caía por el peso adquirido con el agua, importándole cada vez menos las cosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

—Deberías cubrirte a ti mismo, es tu sombrilla —le dijo, acercándose a él. Ambos tenían la misma altura si se quitaban los zapatos y se plantaban en una superficie lo suficientemente firme. La diferencia en ese momento era por las botas, botas que hacían a su compañero más alto que a él—. Señor Rey.

La risa afloró en el otro sin apartar el artefacto con el que lo cubría. No le importaba para nada ese tipo de cosas. Lo que otros dijeran o pensaran... pasaba por alto en su mente mientras las cosas estuvieran así, tranquilas. Nada le importaba.

—Es un mero título. No quita dónde nací o quiénes son mis padres, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un dejo de inocencia. Como si esas palabras calmaran por completo su corazón. No lo hacía, lo alborotaban, lo cansaban. Había logrado escapar de los barrios bajos, pero solo se complicaron las cosas. Ser quien era, lo que era, no simpatizar con nadie, no ser tomado en serio... costaba en verdad.

De allí su decisión a mantenerse en el lugar donde su reflejo era tan claro como el agua durante esos días tranquilos. Miró la piel blanca del otro, alborotado en su interior. Allí comenzaban las diferencias. Para todos —era muy obvio notarlo— era fácil aceptar a cualquiera con la piel blanca, era el ideal, lo perfecto. Él, en cambio, tenía la piel de un tono terracota. Moreno, la piel de alguien extranjero. Señalado con el dedo y acusado demasiadas veces de ser un bastardo colado. Se salvaba por nada gracias a su sorprendente parecido con el Señor Rey.

Al ser aclaradas las cosas, se le daba una identificación como un _ciudadano más_ , en las palabras del sujeto a cargo de la ciudad. Cuánta gracia le causaba todo ello, ser uno más al punto de tener que cargarla a todos lados por su diferente piel.

—Vamos, Yugi —le llamó el otro, sonsacándolo de esos pensamientos pesimistas. Le tomó la mano, fría por el ambiente helado en el cual se encontraban, a salvo de la mirada inquisitiva de cualquier ciudadano común—. Vamos a casa.

Doblegado, asintió mientras emprendían la marcha contra el viento que soplaba, empapándolos más de lo que ya estaban. No pudieron evitar reírse de sí mismos por quedarse atrapados en tal evento de la naturaleza, uno que yacía minutos corrió a toda la población existente —pobres y ricos—. Bromas aquí y gruñidos por allá, llegaron hasta el vehículo del de piel blanca, subiendo a toda prisa.

Este se enfurruñó un poco al pensar lo tediosos que sería secar y evitar el olor después. Yugi se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras emprendían la marcha hacia casa. Una casa, una común y corriente para muchos, incluido él al sentirse tan fuera de lugar con su piel del color terracota. La agradecía a la par que la odiaba. No le gustaba sobresaltar, ser el señalado en un mundo custodiado por gente de piel blanca como su... compañero. Como sus amigos. Todos ellos, a pesar del arduo trabajo que significó, se los ganó para ser él y no la piel quien les hablara. Demasiado tiempo invertido para ser aceptado sin más prejuicios por su tono distinto de piel. Los quería de un modo distinto al de su Compañero, pero significaban casi todo.

Al pasar por el puente miró hacia la ventana, observando a las pobres almas encerradas bajo el techo de casas pobremente equipadas gracias a sus escasos recursos. Todos ellos con la piel color terracota, como él.

¿Qué había logrado llevarlo a ese mundo? Lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido minutos atrás: derrotar a Yami. Su actual Compañero. Yami se colocó como El Rey del mundo, de esa pequeña ciudad llamada Heartland, largo tiempo atrás. Ambos poseían casi los diecinueve años y el de piel blanca lo había conseguido a una edad realmente joven: diez años. Una edad prometedora y joven, llevándolo a la cima como un duelista prodigio al vencer a tantos oponentes con más del doble de su edad en experiencia. Yugi recordaba que derrotarlo no fue para nada sencillo y requirió una técnica y suerte, mucho de esta última.

Un solo robo decidió el futuro del duelo. Recordó que su espectáculo fue grande. Tantos años de crecer admirándolo consiguieron un fruto increíble, su único problema fue el entrar a tan grande evento. Calificó, pero su piel lo delataría por lo que, convenciendo de manera difícil a guardias y jueces, permitiendo ser revisado exhaustivamente con el único propósito de no hacer trampa alguna, se puso un traje que cubrió casi todo excepto sus ojos. Habló lo necesario hasta el momento del robo final.

Tesoro del Cielo. Su Silent Magician, un monstruo abucheado al momento de su aparición, alcanzó el nivel seis y, con ello, su poder de ataque se elevó hasta los cuatro mil puntos. La intensidad de los últimos minutos, del último robo de su oponente para convocar a un monstruo de tan alto nivel fue lo suficiente como para generar furor en las masas que los observaban. Heartland no pudo evitar sentir un extraño remordimiento, una confusión. ¿Quién saldría victorioso en ese último encuentro?

A pesar de los esfuerzos del Rey, su Black Magician —el monstruo as, su monstruo favorito, el monstruo que volvía loco al mundo— fue derrotado y, gracias a ello, estuvo con la victoria en la mano. El ataque no pudo ser detenido con ningún monstruo, incluso bajando su poder de ataque. ¿Qué eran los dos mil ochocientos del Black Magician contra sus imponentes cuatro mil puntos? Cayó y perdió. Y se levantó y le quitó la máscara con la cual, desesperadamente, buscaba esconder su piel terracota en un duelo como ese.

Desde ese día... todo se volvió un poco confuso. No pudo recordar las siguientes horas o los días. Solo semanas después, viviendo en el mismo techo que el antiguo Rey de los Duelos. En ese momento, allí, muchos dudaron de su capacidad real, ¿por qué esconderse? ¿Haría trampa? ¿Habría visto el deck de su oponente? Miles de noticieros saltaron con tal chisme, augurando su expulsión de sus calles, odiándolo por su piel.

Luego, la calma tras un segundo duelo no oficial.

—Llegamos, Yugi —susurró Yami a su lado, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Parpadeó, mirando al frente. Una casa nada ostentosa, hasta simple diría su mente si siguiera pensando en Yami como un ser superior y orgulloso, incluso idiota. No, era alguien distinto. Muy humano para su gusto.

Despistado, siempre con la guardia baja, orgulloso sí, pero en un sentido distinto al cual pensó en un primer momento. Prestó atención, la lluvia no se detenía bajo ningún contexto. Quizás hasta había empezado a demostrar más fuerza que antes o solo era la sensación de confort que había creado en su mundo de recuerdos, además de tener a un chico de piel blanca que le abrazaba tratando de infundirle el calor perdido. Miró a todos los lados, atento por cualquier cosa antes de girarse y besarlo. ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Le gustaba mucho Yami mas esas relaciones —las de un chico de piel terracota y una chica de piel blanca— estaban prohibidas. ¡No añadía el que ambos fueran varones!

El corazón le latió con demasiada fuerza en su corazón, recordando la tarde en la cual su Compañero se le confesó. Esa relación prohibida y vista mal a los ojos de cualquiera, estaba siendo escondida con todo. Tenían deslices como aquel, cualquiera podría verlos desde una ventana, no obstante, en ese momento, ¿quién los vería? Remota la posibilidad de alguien escapar de la calidez de sus hogares, remoto que un oficial paseara hasta colocarse en la ventana de Yami o de él.

—Deja de pensar en el color de tu piel, si es lo que estás usando como una barrera —murmuró el muchacho que le recogió, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos—. Jonouichi, Anzu y Honda ignoran por completo eso y te aceptan porque te los ganaste con tu personalidad —continuó, apartándose un poco para entregarle una pequeña caja entre sus manos, bastante seguro de sus acciones incluso cuando una ola de timidez lo quería golpear—. Espero te guste.

Yami lo entregó con sus dos manos e inclinó la cabeza un poco, siendo imitado por Yugi al momento de recibirlo. Estaba curioso de saber qué sería el regalo dentro de la caja con un bastante alentador color dorado encima. Distraído, fue tomado por la ropa y llevado de nuevo a la boca contraria, donde se alarmó un poco cuando comenzó a _pasarse_ de la línea. Agitado, se separó, sintiéndose más avergonzado que nunca. ¿Yami quería jugar?

Miró hacia la ventana, buscando un poco de alivio a su escape. El de piel blanca rio un poco gracias a su acto, dejándose llevar en busca de salir del vehículo luego de exponerse de esa manera. Yugi cuidó el regalo, apreciando demasiado la envoltura y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar compartido con el Rey.

Oh, pensó mientras los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza. Yugi no era el Rey, en ningún momento lo sería de nuevo tras ese duelo no oficial. Fue derrotado por Yami —con trampas, había sido tramado por parte de ambos para dejar en calma las cosas—. A pesar de los encuentros, Yugi quedó en la cima por haberlo derrotado oficialmente y, aunque recuperó su título, para muchos eso era compartido. Ambos eran el Rey. Los Reyes de Heartland en cuestión de duelos. Fuera de eso, no eran absolutamente nadie salvo un inferior por su piel negra y un muchacho demasiado _dulce_ como para permitir la existencia de alguien tan desagradable en su propia casa.

Si supieran la verdad, estaba seguro que ambos serían vistos con asco. Un profundo asco.

Yami abrió la puerta y entró, quitándose los zapatos allí mismo, cosa imitada por Yugi mientras ambos se desplegaban a sus propias habitaciones en busca de un poco de intimidad, además de un buen baño con el agua a cuarenta y tres grados, eso les permitiría relajarse de un modo casi único. Cerró la puerta, caminando con ese objetivo en mente, además de descubrir qué encerraba esa pequeña caja. Subió un tramo corto de escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y dejar la pequeña caja sobre la mesa de noche que tenía allí. Se dirigió hasta su armario y escogió su ropa, una cómoda, ya no saldría, además de no tener caso alguno en ello.

Escogió un pantalón oscuro y una camisa manga larga cómoda para pasar el resto del día en su hogar. Tras un largo periodo de tiempo con sus preparativos, estaba listo para bañarse y quitarse tan molesta ropa empapada por la lluvia. Se hizo la pregunta de qué habría pasado por su cabeza en ese momento, al grado de no importarle nada salvo ver un nuevo tono de piel para él. Odiaba el color terracota a veces.

-.-

Yami se quedó viendo al techo un largo tiempo durante la noche, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Todo el mundo tenía la ligera sospecha de que existía algo entre ellos, algo oscuro y pervertido incluso. Algo digno de señalar y ver con reproche, casi como si el Rey decidiera exhibirse en total desnudo. No podía evitarlo.

Estaba enamorado. Enamorado de un chico, sí, enamorado de un ser inferior a él por su tono de piel. No podía decir las palabras, se trababan en su garganta, pero por una intensa vergüenza. Por más confiado que él fuera de sí mismo, tener la suficiente confianza al hacer movimientos, fuera de los duelos, él no era nada sobresaliente. Distraído en casi todo, atrapado con la guardia baja en innumerables ocasiones. Complejo de expresar esos sentimientos tan hondos. Se le atoraban por esos repentinos golpes de no confianza.

Relamió sus labios un poco, pensando en las distintas posibilidades. En lo difícil que sería abrirse al mundo. Hacerse eco. Parejas homosexuales eran casi asesinadas a diario por la falta de tolerancia. Irónico nombre tenía su ciudad: Heartlan.

Tierra del Corazón.

Parejas homosexuales cazadas todos los días y expuestas. Las formas de hacerlo variaban muchísimo, luego estaban las parejas heterosexuales entre una persona con la piel terracota de Yugi y la blanca que él poseía. Esas... ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar la burla y el temor que ellos padecían al ser expuestos de un modo cruel. No la tortura reservada a los homosexuales, la reservada a los de razas.

Bajó la mano hasta sus labios, tocándolos con la yema de los dedos. Recordó la calidez del beso, sintiéndose ahogado. Quería poder exponerse de un modo distinto, ser visto como una pareja heterosexual de piel blanca. Tener citas como tal, más allá de esas _salidas_ con las cuales manifestaban una pequeña huelga. Salidas frustradas por la piel de Yugi. ¿No eran capaces de ver quién era él? Si tuviera la piel idéntica a la propia sería... un héroe. Un ser maravilloso, alguien digno de caminar por calles limpias como las de Heartland, caso contrario a su realidad.

Estaba tan furioso. Tanto como para empezar a gritar en defensa de él, armando un escándalo, lo cual odiaba. Odiaba tanto a la corrupta forma de gobierno de su ciudad. Más le daba rabia ser parte de todo ello y no hacer nada. Quedarse encerrado en su propia casa para tener un verdadero momento de paz con Yugi, su novio. Amigos por el día y fuera de la casa, pareja dentro de esas paredes mientras no existiera un ser.

Ni Jonouichi ni Honda ni Anzu comprenderían lo intenso de sus sentimientos. Lo cual era deprimente. ¿Nunca se habrían enamorado?

Llevó su brazo hasta el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos con este, dejándose llevar por recuerdos un poco más apacibles. El día en que lo conoció llegó a su mente. Pasó saliva a la vez que todos esos recuerdos se volvían. Lo inteligente de cubrirse para no ser tachado por su color de piel. Fue _audaz_. Capaz de entrar al corazón mismo de los duelistas, ser capaz de calificar desde un inicio y llegar a la final.

Conocerlo fue casi un vuelco —la forma de duelo, sus estrategias, consiguió derrotar a los Dioses y al Black Magician junto a Black Magician Girl, nadie lo había puesto en ese aprieto—, un disparo directo a su sentido de duelista. Pelear no por codicia —ganar significaba obtener el título de Rey y un montón de dinero capaz de empezar a cambiar el curso de los de piel oscura— sino por deseo de enfrentarle cara a cara, un duelo justo, donde sus habilidades fueron explotadas al máximo. Tuvo la capacidad de hacer algo que nadie pudo hasta ese momento: darle un desafío, provocar su autosuperación y perder incluso con ello.

Lo salvó cuando le quitó la máscara, revelando tan extraña piel oscura —Yami había nacido como pobre, pero se elevó al máximo gracias a su piel blanca, había crecido con niños de piel blanca, un sector alejado de la sociedad restante—. Un miedo se apoderó de esos enormes ojos morados, casi tratando de escapar ante la sola revelación de su piel. Se quedó cuando le atrapó uno de sus brazos, levantándolo para declararlo el ganador.

Venía de su mundo así que ¿importaba realmente su aspecto físico? Era un jugador _audaz_ , limpio, solo sus cartas de trampa significarían algo en _un juego_. En la vida real, era imposible esconder cartas para asegurar la victoria, su misma vestimenta, apretada de las mangas, lo impedía. Cuán fácil era olvidar tu origen cuando la piel estaba metida.

—Oye —fue llamado. Bajó el brazo, percatándose de Yugi quien estaba más alegre. Más cómodo. Sonrió al rostro de su novio, dejándole espacio en la cama para poder acomodarse.

 _Demasiado cerca_ , pensó. ¿Cómo se suponía que se acostumbrara a la presencia de Yugi en su vida si seguía actuando tan tonto a su lado? Yugi pareció no percatarse de ello, solo se acomodó en ese lugar, mirándole. Su piel morena resaltando mucho contra la palidez de su propio cuerpo. Le gustaba eso. Olía un poco a azúcar quemada. Su ropa, un atuendo difícil de encontrar por su cuenta gracias a las limitaciones impuestas por ese mundo.

Oh, querida Heartland.  
Bellezas ves, bellezas ignoras.  
Injusticias ves y nada haces para remediarlas.  
Querida Heartland,  
la ciudad de la desesperanza y desigualdad.

—Gracias —le susurró, como si se tratara de un secreto. Se confundió. Yami le miró con la súplica inscrita en sus rasgados ojos. Yugi sonrió—. Por ser diferente a los demás.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a su rostro, besándole la mejilla.

—No tienes que agradecerlo. Yugi, no soy diferente a ti por mi piel.

-.-

Miró al frente en ese momento, despertando de su sueño. A su lado no estaba más Yugi con su piel color terracota. Tampoco estaba en su propio hogar, en una zona no-para-ricos, toda Heartland había sido destruida tanto tiempo atrás que se sorprendía de las cosas, de tener la vaga esperanza de _despertar_ de un sueño otra vez y tener la ciudad que perdió en un ataque sin precedentes. Ni siquiera existía una verdadera razón para acabar con Heartland, una ciudad _creada_ para aliviar el dolor de los corazones pobres. Miró hacia adelante, quejándose. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para aquello.

Lo que le despertó del plácido rumbo de sus sueños —donde él sabía que iba a tener una larga plática con su novio sobre temas triviales— fue el _dolor_. Intenso, punzante, como un latigazo y la caída de varios metros de altura hacia el suelo. Todo su cuerpo fue bañado en el _rojo_ del dolor, sus párpados lo dejaron en claro. Ahogó un gemido por el sufrimiento físico. Y el emocional.

Su compañero no podía decir que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Estaba muerto, lo había cargado al momento de su muerte... lo había sentido morir mientras le rogaba que se callara y le dejara llegar a salvo —a salvo, donde Jonouichi y demás les esperaban a los dos, triunfantes, una entrada donde los corazones de tantos se aliviarían al ver a la pareja de _amigos_ —. Yami sentía su cuerpo casi triturado y mal pegado. Se sentía como un juguete, de esos a los cuales los niños juegan hasta _romperlo_ y luego lloran para que los reparen o cambien. Una y otra vez. Una y _otra vez,_ Estaba herido en su costado, una de sus piernas había sido atravesada durante el escape que provocó la muerte de Yugi.

Tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas, estaba mareado. Miró las cartas frente a su pequeña mesa. Silent Magician yacía entre ellas, teñida en rojo en la esquina contraria a donde estaban impresos su poder de ataque y defensa. Las demás cartas se le habían unido, también teñidas de rojo, y su estrategia cambió también. Ya no iba solo a defender y a atacar con _delicadeza_. Estaba dispuesto a tener el alma en un estado Berserker. La pérdida total, donde esos dolores físicos no le afectaran en absoluto.

La mejilla había bajado de inflamación donde el amigo rubio de su Compañero le pegó con fuerza, lanzándolo varios metros lejos, golpeándose en varios lugares mientras su cuerpo aullaba en dolor, rogando un poco de misericordia mientras las heridas punzaban.

Encontró su reflejo en un punto, analizando lo acabado que se encontraba. La piel siempre había sido blanca solo... solo que ahora era _fantasmal_. Sus venas se dibujaban con tanta intensidad que casi se creía el hecho de estar muerto y ser un alma errante. _Casi_. La cara la tenía desigual, un lado hinchado gracias al golpe, el otro raspado donde se dio al caer y arrastrarse. El labio partido, reseco y un poco inflamado gracias a los diversos golpes dados contra el suelo mientras cargaba a Yugi y la falta de líquidos en esos días. Su mirada perdida, igual a la de un muerto, le provocó ciertas emociones encontradas. ¿Cómo se sentiría él de verlo así?

Muerto. Qué bien le quedaba esa definición. Las probabilidades de salir de ello una noche más eran remotas. Fiebre, un resfrío del demonio, heridas varias repartidas por todo el cuerpo. No existía lógica alguna para tan deplorable estado. Bajo de peso, carente de un apetito real. Recién se había llevado un completo estudio de la causa de muerte de Yugi. Aunque lograran llegar a ese lugar, no habría vivido, una hemorragia interna lo acabó y solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Sufrir o dejar de hacerlo.

Vivo-Muerto. Así era el mundo. Un momento estaba vivo, amándolo por un segundo más, al siguiente estaba muerto con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, como si solo durmiera. Limpió su cara, harto de las lágrimas que ya no saldrían más. Estaba enterrado, el único muchacho de piel oscura al cual se le dio un entierro digno. Uno similar al de los blancos. Lo más parecido en esos tiempos, donde casi todos los habitantes de Heartland estaban muertos. La mayoría de ellos, gente como Yugi: pobres, de piel color terracota o más oscura. Nadie vería por ellos. ¿Quién lloraba a los muertos de una raza que despreciaban continuamente?

Apartó las cosas, lo suficiente para sentarse a la orilla de la cama y sentarse sobre esta. Todo su cuerpo se quejó, en especial las piernas, con las cuales ya no caminaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Tres semanas o más? No estaba al tanto del tiempo, solo lo hizo, apoyando su escaso peso sobre unas piernas débiles. Usó sus manos para no caer, para no ceder ante la fuerza de gravedad y avanzó queriendo salir de esa asfixiante habitación pintada de blanco.

Se encontraba furioso, perdido en un vendaval de odio hacia sí mismo, de frustración, de rabia. Rabia, más rabia y odio, más odio. Se sentía tan inútil, tan perdido. Necesitaba a Yugi, un consuelo de él, un simple "tú puedes" bastaba. Una palabra o verle, verle tal cual fue abandonado de sus manos en cuanto ya no aguantó el peso y se derrumbó, protegiendo un cadáver putrefacto.

Llegó a la puerta, la cual abrió con un destino en mente. Tenía que despedirse, no le importaba que tentara al destino, ya le hastiaba ese destino tan injusto. Era un pobretón con suerte, sus habilidades como duelista le bastaron para ser explotado contra su voluntad. Nadie le llegó a los talones y aun así...

Y aun así existió alguien capaz de hacerle frente y decir _ya basta_. Debía llegar solo para eso y después, ¿qué haría? Tal vez encontrar consuelo en vengarse de todos, iniciando, claro está, con la mujer que le arrebató a Yugi al tratar este de salvarlo. No llegó más allá de tres pasos fuera de la habitación cuando Honda y Anzu lo regresaron. Se le veía en la cara la enorme cantidad de esfuerzo realizado. Gruñó, intentando intimidarlos para hacerse con el paso. Tiempo atrás —mientras estuviera sano— habría funcionado. Estaba casi muerto, su cuerpo necesitaba enormes horas para poder recuperarse y no las estaba cumpliendo. Debía dormir, necesitaba dormir, no ir a cometer locuras. Yami no quería dormir de nuevo.

No si los recuerdos, los dulces, se iban en su contra y le hacían pensar en las pesadillas. Pesadillas que tenía de antes, pesadillas que solo las campanas de viento lograban apaciguar. Dio pelea antes de ser inyectado, causándole más rabia por las acciones de los amigos de Yugi. ¿No eran capaces de ver lo reacio que se sentía? ¿Del miedo instalado en su propio corazón?

-.-

Lo que más me costó para sacar esto fue, definitivamente, la portada. ¡Maldita portada! Debo decirlo, me cuesta demasiado elegir un nombre y una portada, por lo que me queda un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando tengo que hacer una y no queda como mis expectativas lo exigen. Claro, están sus excepciones como todas las de O'im (bueno, casi todas por la historia principal tienen una que yo hice) ya que esas son las imágenes de los personajes "principales" por llamarlos de una manera.

En fin, eso no es lo que venía a decir. Tal vez cambie la portada de este fic, no sé, hay algo que todavía me está inspirando cierto nivel de desconfianza pero aquí estamos ya.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me estresé un poco al iniciarlo, más porque no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, hice como diez mil borradores antes de que este me dijera "continúa" y lo tenemos aqui. Me trabé un poco al final, pero hey, ya no pude seguir. En fin, el título hace referencia a otro fic (Ja ja ja) pero nada el uno con el otro (bueno, quizás un poco).

Ando suelta ahora mismo, un poco loca, ignoren mis desvaríos mentales, por favor. ¡Se los agradecería!

Ahora sí, ¡nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?


	3. Descanso

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

-.-

—Yami —fue llamado de vuelta a la realidad. No abrió los ojos mientras las cosas pasaban en su cabeza. El dolor recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, deseando volver a una inconsciencia solo que, esta vez, sin el espíritu de Yugi bailando en sus ojos, los recuerdos de él. Con su cerebro apagado y una consciencia incapaz de ser libre bajo el yugo de la presión a la cual se sometía—. ¡Yami! —le llamaron de nuevo, provocando que apenas se moviera, escapando de ese punto.

—Vete —gruñó, acomodándose otra vez. Seguía furioso, tenía que escapar solo un momento para ir en busca de la tumba de Yugi. Tenía la remota idea de dónde se encontraba, fue él quien dio una idea al menos cercana de la situación. Darse el lujo de enterrarlo... algo único y hasta épico.

Era un lujo, enterrar a sus propios muertos. ¿Cuántos no deseaban hacer algo tan humano como eso? Ser capaces de cremarlos y llevar acabo los ritos necesarios para regalarles un descanso.

—¡Deja de bromear, Yami! —chilló Anzu, zarandeándolo un poco para hacerle ver su error. No fuerte, sabía el inmenso dolor que cargaría encima. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El rostro hinchado, heridas por todos lados. Su fuerza de voluntad era enorme como para permitirle estar despierto en ese punto. Siquiera llegar con ellos, vivo, capaz de mantenerse estable largo tiempo más antes de derrumbarse con el último golpe de Jonouichi—. ¿Cómo se derrotan a esas cosas?

 _Cosas_. Monstruos. Los mismos en quienes confió tanto tiempo junto a su Compañero. Las cartas ahora no reaccionaban a los Duel Disk, generaban sus propias representaciones y salían a pelear. Destruían o construían. Ganaban o perdían. Yami nunca había sentido la humillación de la derrota como esas consecutivas contra los _Monstruos_. No los dibujos en las cartas, los usuarios de los mismos. Jamás.

 _Nunca_. Cuando perdió contra Yugi lo hizo de manera justa, estaba esperándolo. Su estrategia había sido exquisita en ciertos puntos, capaz de salvarse en los momentos adecuados. Estos, en cambio, lo derrotaban haciendo trampa. Jugando sucio, importando poco desde dónde atacaran, solo querían sangre. No era como en aquellas dulces versiones conocidas, no eran encerrados en cartas. Ellos morían, eran asesinados por los mismos monstruos que una vez consideraron aliados.

Silent Magician fue derrotada innumerables ocasiones hasta la última, donde Yugi ya no pudo continuar más al salvarlo a él en vez de salvarse a sí mismo.

 _Peleaba, el ruido ocasionado por el enemigo. Eran alas, cientos de ellas, enormes incluso. El aleteo lo volvió loco y no pudo pensar más._

Apretó los ojos, apartando ese pensamiento.

—Siendo como ellos —respondió en un simple susurro, no deseando que escapara de sus labios aquella terrible afirmación. Perderse en un duelo, abandonar la humanidad y atacar con ferocidad. Era la única forma de contraatacar en esos momentos luego de la sucesión de derrotas. Tras la muerte de Yugi, quien fue firme a sus ideales de no dejarse guiar por la ira, la rabia, la sed de sangre. Habiendo vivido más tiempo que él en un mundo de ese modo, ¿no debió ser al revés la cosa? No podía afirmarlo ya—. Abandonar la humanidad para pensar de ese modo. Endurecer el corazón y no importarte qué sean. Derrotarlos, atacar sin piedad. Es el único modo.

 _No lo es_ , podría haber replicado Yugi de estar vivo, consciente. _¡Es el camino de los cobardes como ellos!_

Sin embargo, no estaba vivo.

Pensar en todo eso. La inmensidad del desastre. Cómo un día, común y corriente, ambos durmieran juntos, hombro con hombro, el calor compartido, las miradas, el aprecio. La vigilia que él mismo soportaba con el único fin de observarle de vez en cuando. Analizar todo eso era... drástico. El cambio brusco provocado por el ataque usando a los monstruos, monstruos _reales_ y luego el desenlace de su historia.

Iba a reírse de sí mismo si no doliera lo suficiente respirar.

La castaña miró la espalda de Yami, cansado y dolido por todo. Conocía muy poco respecto a la intensidad de la relación entre él y el joven con quien compartí el título de Rey mientras Heartland era todo lo que significaba: un paraíso para los de piel blanca. Sus ojos azules habían visto poco de la relación entre ambos —eran tan íntimos como un par de amigos, construyendo muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo que ella era incapaz de imaginarlo—.

Complementaban el uno al otro. Se entendieron a la perfección, cosa que ninguno de ellos podía hacer. No del todo como Yugi lo hizo con Yami y Yami con Yugi. Parecían el equilibrio en una misma alma o algo más fuerte que eso. Verlo de ese modo... oprimió el corazón de la castaña.

—Pediré... a Miho que te traiga un poco de té con miel de azahar para que puedas calmar tus nervios —dijo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, en busca de la salida. No le gustaba para nada pensar en la respuesta dada por el Rey, significando haberse perdido demasiado fuerte con la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Por lo tanto, el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados, conteniendo las enormes emociones de todo eso. Ignorando al resto del mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer mientras estuviera así de herido? Nada a menos que lograra escapar de todo el enredo de los amigos de su Compañero. Huir para no volver a verlos por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Eso le quedaba? Ser alguien que huye de las personas.

La risa afloró, permitiendo a su cuerpo soltar un par de ellas antes de contraerse en el dolor. Tres semanas y poco se recuperaba de las terribles heridas causadas por los constantes ataques hasta llegar a ese lugar. Cuánto daría por un poco de salud, recuperar toda aquella que había perdido en su camino, además de tomar un poco de los raros experimentos de Yugi.

-.-

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, bajó a la cocina en busca de algo para relajarse. Necesitaba dormir ese día, tenía que dormir al menos una vez en largo tiempo de solo dormitar cerca de una o dos horas. Yugi siempre había padecido del sueño, incluso con Yami. Ambos, en compañía, buscaban hacer dormir al otro, cosa que él logró con su Compañero y que este, sin embargo, no pudo lograr en él. Necesitaba algo para calmarlo lo suficiente.

Revisó entre las distintas cosas en sus repisas hasta dar con un bote con miel. Curioso, lo revisó. ¿Qué hacía un bote de miel en la casa de su compañero de piel blanca? Lo analizó, intentando recordar el momento en el cual fue comprado sin encontrar un verdadero punto. No obstante, agradeció la presencia del mismo en ese lugar, abriendo el refrigerador de inmediato hasta encontrar una caja de leche. La tomó y se sirvió un poco para calentarlo con el fin de ponerle la miel después.

Triste, rememoró a su familia muerta. Su abuelo y madre, quienes le impulsaron en sus últimos días a entrar al torneo, derrotar al Blanco Rey y coronarse entonces, para permitirles a ellos partir en paz. Ganó y perdió ese mismo día. De allí la pérdida de noción después del torneo. Si Yami decidía abandonarlo, contaría solo con sus amigos de piel blanca. Porque aquellos con quienes se relacionó durante la infancia hasta sus dieciséis años lo odiaban ya por haber ganado.

Apartó los pensamientos como si de un insecto se tratara y concentró toda su atención en el líquido que se calentaba poco a poco para colocarle dos cucharadas de la miel. Era curioso cómo las cosas seguían su curso. Su madre, a pesar de ya no estar a su lado, seguía indicándole qué cosas hacer. Ella tenía un sinfín de trucos para hacer dormir a su padre cuando el insomnio era demasiado pesado, ¿por qué no le enseñó un poco mediante sus actos? Sopló el líquido y bebió un sorbo, sintiendo lo dulce cosquillearle la lengua y garganta.

Era extraño estar tomando eso, más aún que le relajara bastante. Se debía en parte por tomar algo caliente el hecho de relajarse, aunque no podía afirmarlo del todo. Con la miel y sus propiedades desconocidas para él —era un pobretón después de todo, ¿cuáles eran sus posibilidades de entender muchas cosas? Nulas—. Se avergonzaba mucho ante su nulo conocimiento, lo poco que estudió fue ilícito, un pecado visto a ojos de los blancos. ¿Un niño pobretón de piel oscura estudiando? Un escupitajo a la cara.

Poco podía hacer, ¿en verdad era un peligro para los demás? Muchas veces, incluso ahora, se hacía la pregunta. ¿Qué le habían hecho los de piel terracota a los de piel blanca? Yami y él pudieron pasar por alto esas cosas, pero solo porque su Compañero era un pobretón como él, o lo había sido. Sus estudios no alcanzaban el nivel básico, teniendo que ir a la escuela en poco tiempo para terminar de aprender aquello que no pudo durante su tierna infancia. Ahora, en la universidad, se debatía mucho en qué hacer.

Minutos más, minutos menos, alguien bajó y le abrazó con algo de intensidad por el pecho, sintiéndose atraído hacia ese punto donde la protección aumentaba. El pecho contrario estaba con una camisa de algodón, protegiéndole del ambiente frío.

—Veo que tampoco puedes dormir —declaró mientras giraba su rostro, mirándolo a él. Sus ojos serios y confiados ahora se teñían de cariño y uno demasiado grande e intenso que hizo a todo el estómago revolotearse en llamas. _Algo_ revoloteaba dentro, como si estuviera vivo—. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó, moviendo su taza.

Recibió un beso en la mejilla, logrando que todo su cuerpo se paralizara antes de alborotarse de nuevo. Se sentía _feliz_ en esa posición. Abrazados los dos, la calidez de una mirada normalmente perdida y despistada del resto del mundo excepto en duelos y la presencia de ambos. El solo silencio significaba mucho.

—Te quiero —dijo Yugi, robándole el aliento a Yami, apartó la taza y se giró con aquellos protectores brazos rodeándole todavía. Lo miró, a los ojos, acercándose un poco hasta mezclar sus alientos, sus respiraciones. La acortó, besando sus labios de un modo distinto al de ese mismo día en el auto antes de bajar apresurados, temiendo ser descubiertos en un acto tan furtivo como aquel.

Las cosquillas no tardaron en viajar por todo su cuerpo. Desde los labios se extendieron por sus mejillas y bajaron bruscamente, tentando a sus dedos a colocarse sobre los brazos contrarios, tener algo que tocar de él, de un chico con la piel blanca que le quería. Al cual él empezaba a amar. Un amor... más extraño que nada.

Suaves caricias bajaron por su espalda mientras el efímero contacto permaneció entre ambos.

—¿Eso tiene miel? —preguntó, relamiéndose un poco los labios tras el ósculo. La consternación no se hizo esperar mientras asentía, tendiéndole la taza para que su novio lo examinara. La leche se encontraba teñida del ámbar de la miel, provocando un color extraño mas no desagradable.

Este le vio beber un poco de la misma, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba del caliente líquido para relajarse. Casi se reía de ambos. Los Reyes con tantos problemas como para poder tener una noche de sueño tranquila, incluso en ese clima, la gran mayoría podía dormir sin problemas menos ellos dos y algunos más con distintos problemas, unos más serios que los propios. ¿Temer por ser descubiertos en una relación completamente repulsiva? _Era_ mucho, pero no tanto como los problemas de los pobretones de piel terracota.

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —preguntó Yami, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa triste afloró en sus labios, dejándole ver la melancolía con la cual vivía. Si algo ocurría entre ellos, no le quedaba nada salvo volver a las calles de los pobres, de donde nunca debió salir incluso con sus excelentes habilidades.

—Mi mamá hacía un montón de cosas con nuestros limitados recursos para hacer dormir a mi padre cuando no podía. Es lo poco que recuerdo, luego comenzó a hacerlo con mi abuelo.

El Rey no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquella situación, demasiado afectado por sus palabras. Había visto a la familia de Yugi ser enterrada como cualquier ser de piel terracota, lo cual significaba no ser enterrado y solo ser carbonizado en una pila y luego dejar ir toda esa ceniza a donde fuera necesaria. En otras palabras, dejarlas ir hasta ahogar a alguien con las cenizas de sus propios muertos.

—Vamos, hay que dormir —alegó Yugi, tomándole de la mano para subir de nueva cuenta. Ricos, al menos, en gran parte por la existencia de una segunda planta. La zona de privilegiados gracias a su estatus. No podían sacar a Yugi, legalmente era el Rey, aunque fuera extraña la convivencia de ambos.

A ojos comunes, Yami era la víctima. ¡Un pobre muchacho de piel blanca obligado a vivir con un asqueroso terracota! Sin embargo, entre ellos, estaba esa relación prohibida y la cual, ambos en verdad ansiaban revelar al mundo.

 _Primero a tus amigos_ , le susurró el de piel blanca esa misma noche, envueltos en las sábanas mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más, dejándoles una rutina que completar mientras buscaban una excusa para no dormir o intentar hacerlo. _Luego yo me encargo del resto_.

La respuesta fue un simple beso sabor a miel de la taza vacía que quedó en el escritorio de su habitación. Manos entrelazadas y un par de corazones palpitando con fuerza del anhelo, del futuro, de una pequeña esperanza de ser ellos quienes fueran vistos por el resto, no ser considerados... lo peor del mundo. No alcanzaban la mayoría de edad —veintiuno—, pero sus decisiones eran demasiado fuertes. Convicciones como el acero.

-.-

—¿Cuál fue su relación? —preguntó de tajo Jonouichi, cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta. Yami no abrió los ojos mientras el dolor, un latigazo, le recorría desde lo más profundo. Lo poseía, le dictaba qué no hacer y, aun así, no estaba contento con esas decisiones.

Lento, pausado, incluso burlón, se movió para quedar sentado en la cama sintiendo de pronto el golpe de un mareo y el vacío de su estómago. El té que Miho había traído seguía entero, humeando un poco por el corto tiempo transcurrido entre su llegada y aquel punto. Su mejilla dolía, su torso lanzaba quejidos y sus manos estaban abatidas de tanto moverse y rasparse contra el piso.

—Lo sabes, muy en el fondo —respondió lento, perdiendo el aire. Parecía que en vez de recuperarse solo empeoraba con el tiempo. Encerrado en ese lugar, atrapado. El resto parecía debatirse entre cómo enfrentarse, cómo pelear. Nadie de allí era un guerrero o duelista, nadie tenía el conocimiento que él sí. Incluso Jonouichi fue afortunado al haber escapado en la primera horda, antes de quedar así. Defender en grupo era muy distinto a hacerlo solo. Dos incluso contra más de siete, no eran nada.

Percibió un cambio en la expresión desdeñosa de Jonouichi a una de arrepentimiento cuando le vio la cara. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo. Sin verse el uno al otro, saber lo profundo de la herida en un alma acostumbrada a una sola compañía. Primero forzada —en un inicio, a pesar de admitirlo como un ganador, no lo quería cerca por miedo—, luego deseada.

—La relación entre Yugi y yo —respondió.

Se lo habían insinuado en numerosas ocasiones. Invitado cuando celebraban cumpleaños, dejándose ver cuando pequeñas expresiones de cariño escapaban de sus movimientos. El día en que él quedó manchado con un poco de pastel en el rostro, la forma en que Yugi le limpió el rostro y el detenido escrutinio de Jonouichi ese día, aunque nunca mencionara nada al respecto, como si de un tabú demasiado escandaloso se tratara y decidiera dejarlo pasar, esperando una explicación de la misma.

—¿Cuál fue su relación? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco menos severo que antes, preocupado por sus acciones anteriores. Temiendo, siempre temiendo, haber cometido un error.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, buscando entre sus cosas la más preciada carta. Dedos temblorosos deslizaban poco a poco el pesado deck que tenía, apartando una a una hasta encontrar la deseada. Una pequeña maga de apariencia débil y muy despreciada por su antiguo usuario, por ser quien le ganó. Una maga de largo cabello blanco y vestida con colores azules y blancos, con su báculo a juego con una preciosa gema en el centro del mismo.

Estaba teñida de sangre seca en varias zonas, sangre perteneciente a su anterior dueño. La levantó y dejó el resto de cartas en la mesa de donde las tomó y se la mostró al rubio quien la miró con ojos desorbitados. La carta as de Yugi, la única entregada a él mientras que el resto había estado en su cadáver hasta que él mismo lo tomó para rearmar su estrategia. La dulzura se transformaría en venganza, lo adorable en terrorífico y la sutileza en violencia. Todo cuando saliera de ese encierro.

—Estaba enamorado de él, Jonouichi —reveló, sosteniéndose el estómago por la larga frase que dijo—. No solo era cariño, como nos lo expresábamos. Me enamoré _de verdad_ —agregó, regresando la carta al tope de su más reciente creación, con las cartas extra en un lugar seguro para ir mejorándose conforme avanzara en su estrategia sin remordimientos—. Él me quería y no sé hasta qué punto

Miró la cara de Jonouichi, transformándose lentamente entre el asco, la repulsión y la sorpresa. Luego la ira se apoderó de sus facciones e intentó lanzarse hacia él. ¿Quién podría creerle que a él se le encomendó la carta? Cualquiera podía decir que la robó, la hurtó junto al resto del deck, que todo ese viaje hecho a lo largo de Heartland solo era para causar impresión en los pocos blancos restantes. Yami sonrió tristemente en la espera del golpe, sabiendo sus pensamientos, su reclamo.

 _¿Por qué no lo protegiste si dices que lo amabas?_ , pudo haber gritado en un arranque de rabia y lo sabía, pudo intentarlo o acceder a ello, lograr salvarlo del cruel destino mas no lo hizo. No lo hizo. Había sido herido de gravedad —de allí la herida en su pierna, un truco sucio de su contrincante, además de severos golpes en el estómago hasta lastimarlo tanto— y Yugi decidió interponerse para salvarle la vida.

 _Perra_ , pensó al recordar a esa mujer, la causante de todo eso.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó con rabia, sujetándole de la ropa.

-.-

Su siguiente percepción del mundo fue despertar entre los brazos de Yugi, quien pudo conciliar el sueño al final, con dificultad y uno que otro truco para cansarlo lo suficiente. Respiraba lento, profundo y parecía estar atrapado en la vulnerabilidad de sus sueños más agradables. Se veía... alguien a quien cuidar, de allí se quedó despierto hasta la salida del sol, sin importarle en absoluto lo demás. El hambre, la sed o incluso sus propias necesidades.

Solo decía _un minuto más_ , para la prolongada cantidad de tiempo en la cual sus ojos se quedaron viéndolo de manera intensa y tierna. Sus ropas brindaban el calor necesario a ambos, después de una larga noche de lluvia y un amanecer precedido por una larga y poderosa tormenta, ese día sería la paz completa.

—Qué vergüenza —susurró Yugi al despertar y notar lo observado que era. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave rosa, además de mirar hacia otro lado con el fin de buscar un punto de bloqueo entre ambos, cosa bastante imposible dado el pequeño espacio de la cama, además de compartir una misma sábana—. ¡Es de mala educación!

La risa afloró en él mientras se acercaba para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente —recién levantados ambos, deberían tener un aliento de los mil demonios, no iba a besarlo por pena a ello—. Luego, de un movimiento, se puso en pie y se quedó viéndolo. Se arrodilló a su altura y le miró, notando cómo recuperaba poco a poco su color normal, ese tono terracota al cual se acostumbró en su rostro.

—¿Te gustaría bañarte conmigo? —preguntó, recibiendo una mirada de duda en Yugi. Las cejas se levantaron de inmediato, mirándole con completa desconfianza en sus palabras—. Solo baño, todavía ninguno de los dos...

Supo que su rostro se puso demasiado rojo gracias por la insinuación en los ojos de su Compañero. El calor estaba invadiendo todo lo que era capaz de sentir en la cara mientras que bajaba los ojos. _No era_ una insinuación al sexo. Negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba _enfriarse_ mientras tanto. _Todavía_ no era el momento. Un día llegaría, sí, ambos lo sabían. Ese momento tan íntimo llegaría. No ahora, se repetía en la cabeza cuando comenzaban a besarse, las pocas veces que lo hacían.

—Solo un baño —agregó, moviendo las manos un poco, casi disculpándose por la insinuación dicha antes, sin ser consciente de ella al completo—. Solo eso, si quisiera tener relaciones sexuales contigo, sería algo _diferente_ a hacerlo en un baño.

Yugi apartó las sábanas de encima, mirándole. Con un movimiento se sentó en la cama, sin apartar su vista de él. Sonrió de manera sincera, sin rastro alguno de esa pequeña insinuación antes hecha de manera inocente, casi sin querer soltarla. Asintió, destapándose de las mantas con las cuales se cubría. Iba a admitirlo, no sería nada fácil el enfrentarse a un cuerpo desnudo —en especial si él deseaba ese cuerpo—, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo ante ello.

—Vamos, pedazo de tonto.

-.-

 _Claro, un pedazo de idiota_ , pensó Yami mientras empezaba a ahogarse con el agarre de Jonouichi. Se obligó a verlo a los ojos, encontrando rencor, desprecio y _dolor_. Porque todos estaban sufriendo la pérdida del joven de piel terracota. Después de un largo periodo posterior, todos terminaron aceptándolo como uno más del grupo sin vacilar. No tanto con él —había tardado demasiado tiempo, incluso cuando Yugi estaba allí, no era del todo bienvenido—, ni siquiera estaba cerca de la aceptación que tuvo el chiquillo. Yami era un rey, lo que significaba que todos tenían una idea errónea de su personalidad.

Todos ansiaban creer lo contrario a lo visto en ese momento. No al cadáver, aunque fuera su ADN, debía ser alguien más, alguien que concordara con el estado de putrefacción. Muy fácil era dejarle el muerto —aunque sonara cruel— a alguien, al último que le vio con vida. Al chico que, se suponía, debía cuidarlo. Él cargaría la muerte no de un Yugi, la cargaría de más de cientos de personas.

—Me enamoré, Jonouichi Katsuya —repitió, palabra a palabra, demostrando una ausencia de aire en ese momento—, de un varón cuyo nombre fue Yugi Moto.

Fue empujado de vuelta a la cama, logrando ver _rojo_. Dolía su cuerpo incluso con todo ese tiempo transcurrido en descanso para su recuperación. Su torso aulló en agonía mientras su cabeza rebotaba otra vez, justo en la mejilla sana. _A salvo_ , por ahora. Controló las reacciones de su cuerpo, evitando toser para causar más daño en su estómago maltrecho. Además de ello, miró hacia donde el rubio estaba parado, el cual le miraba con repulsión por sus gustos. Otro ataque de risa sarcástica le atacó, solo que no dejó fluir la misma. Divertía cómo las cosas podrían cambiar.

Lento, casi como si temiera asustar o enfurecerlo más, se levantó, usando la cama y la mesa como un apoyo extra ante sus inútiles piernas. Solo tres semanas sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo al estar atiborrado en antibióticos, sedantes y sueros hasta decir basta, hasta tener el control de su cuerpo y no permitir ningún otro tipo de atención médica.

—Yugi me entregó su carta más importante —continuó, viendo al Silent Magician en la mesa, teñida de sangre seca. El sentimiento le embargó casi como si volviera a ese momento. El momento donde terminó en el suelo gracias a su enorme cansancio, a cómo él, con su preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, partió hacia otro reino. Uno muy lejano e imposible para él de alcanzar—. Jonouichi, ni siquiera yo sé qué pasó en su duelo, ese importante como para terminar...

 _Muerto_. La palabra flotó entre ambos, burlándose, bailando como si de una harpía se tratara. Contenta de existir hacia alguien que ambos estimaban y querían a su modo. Yami estaba harto de hacer referencia, pero no le quedaba de otra. _Existía_ la palabra por su culpa. Incluso en su desconocimiento, ambos, ese momento, fue la pelea que definiría sus estados. Vivo-Muerto.

—Considéralo como una señal —continuó, viendo la duda en la pose del rubio. Seguía furioso, tenía que culpar a alguien. No odiar, pero sí culpar. Alguien con quien descargar su frustración antes de empezar a mejorar—. O considéralo un mensaje de él para ustedes, Jonouichi.

—No lo consideraré nada hasta tener todo claro, Yami —respondió con aspereza, lleno de un rencor profundo. Un querido amigo estaba muerto y lo degradaban más de lo que ya estaba. Piel terracota y homosexual, ¿no iba a detenerse en las calumnias?

 _Si supieras_ , imaginó con una tristeza insuperable el de piel blanca y cabello extravagante. Sus ojos apartaron la vista para posarla en el nuevo deck lleno de odio al cual tanto se esforzó. Si lo estaba revelando era para que _él_ fuera el calumniado, después de todo, para el pobre Yugi aquella revelación —que el Rey estuviera enamorado— no afectaría en nada a menos que se demostrara algo —como, por ejemplo, sacar a la luz que Yugi lo había iniciado—. _Si supieras toda la verdad_.

Sería distinto. Una posibilidad remota. Las caras, la verdad, la forma de decirlo. _Quién_ lo decía. Talló su rostro con velocidad, impaciente, desesperado. Apartó la mano cuando sintió un vestigio del dolor —no como cuando saltó en la cama o los días anteriores, razón por la cual fue ahogado en tantos medicamentos—, pequeño, doloroso a su modo. Su reflejo le estalló en la cara al lado de Jonouichi, incongruente. Ansió el momento de recuperarse, de tener el rostro no inflado y de un tono natural.

El rubio se retiró de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, causando el peso de sus pisadas un eco mayor al que debía de ser. El impacto fue grande. No se esperaba esa _pasividad_ —después de todo, él le había dejado el rostro inflado y de un interesante color morado cuando llegó semanas atrás— ante la revelación de su homosexualidad, más al acusar a su mejor amigo como su objeto de interés en ese ámbito. Su cuero agradeció solo el zangoloteo contra la cama en su arrebato de furia.

La Furia era buena para él en ese momento, era menos intensa que la Ira.

-.-

¡Me frustré demasiado! Estoy pensando en dejar las bases —pasado de Yugi vivo y un Yami bastante más tranquilo— muy bien marcadas aunque sea bastante pesado, pero es necesario. Así se puede hacer la percepción más clara del término Vivo-Muerto en un segundo que yo viví en carne viva hace mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado, me gustó en cierto modo, no hemos descubierto el regalo de Yami hacia Yugi—sigo pensándolo— pero sí que lo vamos a hacer, quizás sea muy necesario, como la "premonición" de lo que va a suceder todavía. La batalla, la razón por la cual Yami está tan mal herido y lo demás.

Aclaro, este fic va a paso lento, o eso quiero. Este fic quiero que tenga al menos un capítulo más allá de los 15 que me vienen persiguiendo desde hace un tiempito. Eso sí, quiero decir, me están volviendo loca ya que Yugi no quiere ser Yugi—se me escapa a veces que siendo moreno, mi mente lo relaciona de inmediato a Heba, el Heba que manejé con demasiada tensión en Polvo— por lo que me tengo que terminar ya el manga para eso y no distraerme con nada más—sí, me refiero con gran anhelo a Arc-V—.

Emm ¿qué más? Creo que nada, solo que _tal vez_ me ponga a crear el universo con Atem niño, me interesó e intrigó demasiado, cabe resaltar. ¿A quién no le gustaría eso? Me he hecho mucho la pregunta, además, ¿cómo Yugi llegó a hacerse esas terribles cicatrices en sus brazos? ¡Él me está retando ahora mismo!

Si comienzo, quiero que me disculpen, además de eso, se me viene a la cabeza una especie de drabble counterpartshipping (aclaro, con las personalidades del manga y un poco del anime).

Ufff, me extendí demasiado con estas notas. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

¿Algún comentario?

P. S. Cabe resaltar que me faltaban un poco más de 500 palabras para llegar a las 5000 que son mi próxima meta.


	4. Inicio

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi~

¡ADVERTENCIA! —Sí, con mayúsculas—. En este capítulo se narra el INICIO de una escena sexual. Sin embargo NO ESTÁ COMPLETA, por lo que pido que respeten mis intenciones de mantener la historia tal cual YO decido narrarla.

Segunda *-* ¡Estoy feliz! Cumplí mi meta de las 5000 palabras por un capítulo *-* hasta me excedí un poquito y casi hago 5200 *-* solo les comparto mi felicidad, la cual es poca por ahora~

-.-

El trueno fue lo que marcó el principio del fin en aquel momento, aunque en ningún momento alguno de ellos pudiera sospecharlo. Todo estaba en paz excepto por la cantidad exagerada de rayos y truenos que existían del otro lado de su hogar durante todo aquel tiempo. No obstante, a ninguno de ellos pareció importarle en lo más mínimo mientras estuvieran acurrucados bajo una manta en la sala de su hogar. Era algo normal que existieran tormentas eléctricas sobre Heartland cada tanto por lo que ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a ese pequeño ritual en su hogar cuando no tenían la más remota posibilidad de salir, como en esos días había hecho el muchacho con la piel terracota.

Unas cuantas carcajadas escapaban de sus bocas cada tanto de un modo bastante irregular gracias a los programas que veían. Un día común y cualquiera, en la víspera del inicio del vigésimo tercer World Duel Carnival. Yami y Yugi no estaban nerviosos por dicho evento, confiados con una seguridad tal que sería elevado al nivel del pecado del orgullo gracias a la intensidad de la seguridad compartida en ambos. Habiendo realizados sus deberes de estudiar a los competidores en este nuevo evento, además de la diferencia entre las reglas del previo evento, habían terminado sus propios decks que funcionaban a la perfección en solitario mas eso no significaba el estar desbalanceados en posibles Tag Duels.

Ambos se sentían arrullados con la paz y la combinación de temperaturas, donde sus cuerpos y la manta contrarrestaban el ambiente helado presente fuera de sus límites, aquellos agradables centígrados elevados serían lo mejor.

O lo habrían sido de poder continuar de ese modo. La puerta sonó, anunciando a un invitado no deseado por esos momentos, desconocido para ellos. Elevaron sus preguntas, tratando de encontrar en sus propios recuerdos al posible humano que se encontrara del otro lado. En un movimiento, ambos se acercaron a la puerta y vieron a Jonouichi, Honda y Anzu del otro lado, apretados en enormes suéteres y sombrillas de muy variados colores mientras el frío calaba hondo en sus jóvenes huesos.

Pasando un poco la sorpresa, además de estar bastante avergonzados por la forma en que fueron sorprendidos —una pareja después de todo, un noviazgo de varios meses ya—, decidieron darles la bienvenida, dudando por un momento si sería adecuado permitir la entrada a su morada.

La respuesta, a regañadientes, fue una afirmativa por parte del muchacho de piel terracota, el cual, acostumbrado con más fuerza a vivir como un pobretón que a alguien con el suficiente dinero como para permitirse pequeños lujos, fue algo irremediable. La manta desapareció casi por arte de magia gracias a la eficacia de ambos, a la práctica tenida con ese tiempo, ocultando sus propios sentimientos el uno del otro primero, después, de sus amigos.

Jonouichi se lanzó hacia el control remoto de la televisión y buscó un canal en específico hasta encontrarlo: el de noticias referentes al mundo de los duelos. Anzu les miró por un momento largo, siendo inadvertido para los dos muchachos de cabello extravagante al prestar más atención al aparato. ¿Qué sería nuevo?

—Por lo tanto —decía la mujer pelinegra en la televisión. Ishizu, la única mujer con la piel morena respetada como una blanca gracias a su procedencia. Yugi la miró un poco más, fijándose en esos pequeños detalles pasados por alto muchas veces. Su piel era un poco más oscura, además de dejar visto los rasgos distintivos de una mujer como ella. Una mujer _pura_ , algo contrario a él, como un mestizo. Rasgos de alguien de piel blanca con los de un negro, fuera por providencia o algo más—, las nuevas reglas han sido publicadas. ¿Cuál es el veredicto? —hizo alusión al hombre a su lado, un hombre de cabello plateado. Pegasus J. Crawford, el creador del juego—, ¿cree que nuestros _reyes_ sigan manteniéndose invictos?

Ambos fueron codeados por sus amigos, logrando que el bochorno subiera por sus mejillas. Yugi, más que nadie, se mostró demasiado avergonzado con los pequeños golpes a su costilla gracias a su viejo triunfo, donde nadie más deseaba la competencia. ¿Qué sucedía si volvía a perder el chico blanco? Mejor dejar la existencia de dos finalistas, los cuales, debían enfrentarse a ellos en un Tag Duel, de allí su formación en equipo, para poder funcionar el uno con el otro y de manera independiente. Cualquier método, jamás estaría desbalanceado.

— _Yes!_ —exclamó el sujeto, haciendo uso de su lengua madre de manera inconsciente—. Estos dos muchachos han mostrado una capacidad de adaptación bastante grande y por los rumores que sé, manejan los nuevos métodos de invocación como si hubieran nacido con toda esa información.

La risa de la mujer de cabello negro se escuchó al igual que las de sus amigos y algunos más dentro de ese lugar, provenientes del restante staff dentro de aquel set. Los muchachos con el cabello extravagante fruncieron el ceño ante tal mentira. Ninguno de los dos dominaba por completo los métodos de invocación gracias a sus enormes limitaciones. En específico el muchacho con la piel morena debido a su limitación de compras de cartas.

Compartir el título no significaba estar exento de miles de injusticias, las cuales dejaban a un lado cuando se trataba de un extranjero con un gran nivel cultural y económico. Con cautela, casi sin quererlo, bajó un poco más la manga de su camiseta, cubriendo con ella sus manos de ese color terracota y las escondía de algún modo en su cuerpo, bastante en evidencia con su mismo rostro.

—Han superado mis expectativas —afirmó el de cabello largo y plateado, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que una sonrisa orgullosa surcara su rostro—, en especial el joven Yugi.

—¿Por qué con él? —preguntó, guardando la obviedad de eso. Las similitudes en sus tonos de piel eran tan distantes la una con la otra, pero pertenecían, de manera técnica, a la misma raza.

Pegasus soltó una carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con su puño mientras el movimiento de sus hombros delataba su alegría ante una pregunta un poco tonta.

—¡Su procedencia! —exclamó, estirando sus brazos en el amago de engrandecer las cosas—, ¡hablamos de un muchacho que vivió con escasos recursos! Primero, armar tan fuerte deck en su aparición al mundo, las capacidades practicadas con otros niños de su mismo estatus antes de desafiar a quien creíamos invencible.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, provocada en gran parte gracias a todo el secretismo con el cual mantenía oculta su vida anterior. Ni siquiera la había compartido con su novio, quien le dejaba su espacio bajo el concepto de revelarle conceptos de su propio pasado cuando estuviera listo. Conceptos que nadie más sabría salvo él, quien se encontraba bastante absorto en las palabras de Pegasus, las cuales eran un simple ruido en los oídos de Yugi.

Los pensamientos eran como sagaces animales con una velocidad vertiginosa, llevándolo de nuevo hasta la época donde su familia le acunó con todos los cuidados posibles, evitando que él se volviera uno más del montón de niños abandonados en la calle, pasando más hambre de la necesaria en los demás, obligados a robar con una frecuencia mayor a la de aquellos con un simple techo en el cual vivir. Los rostros de sus padres ya estaban difuminados incluso con el escaso tiempo transcurrido desde el día en que su _momento_ llegó. La forma tan poco honrada de sus amigos de conseguirle un deck tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a Yami.

El desprecio de ellos el día en que volvió para ayudarlos un poco. Sí, después de conseguir la derrota en un duelo No Oficial para cualquier otro, pero tan importante para ellos y más después de los riesgos corridos con tal de conseguirle esa fuerza. Además, para ellos fue demasiado obvia la trampa puesta para esparcir cualquier daño, señalamiento o alguna otra cosa.

—Yugi —escuchó. Salió de sus pensamientos, de esas miradas llenas de desprecio en su memoria de quienes fueron sus amigos y miró a quien le llamó, siendo Yami el único. La mano de su Compañero descansaba sobre su hombro, apretándola un poco para servir como un segundo llamado—. ¿Sí sabes que todo esto puede ser solo publicidad para el torneo?

—Lo sé —respondió en un susurro. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras regresaba a la realidad, ignorando los diversos comentarios escuchados en la televisión, de supuestos analistas de lo que sucedería en el siguiente torneo—, no quita que sea verdad en ciertos puntos —sus ojos se encontraron con los de todos los de sus amigos, dispuestos a refutarle con gran fuerza, en especial gracias al lugar de nacimiento de Yami, un chico de piel blanca nacido como un pobretón—, la diferencia más obvia entre él y yo, es la percepción del sistema con uno y otro. Para ellos, yo seguiré sorprendiendo con mis avances, siendo tratado como a un analfabeto y constantemente demostrado con mi piel, caso contrario de Yami, por su piel, por la edad en la cual ganó, por todo lo que creen, él solo generará expectativa y orgullo, por poder identificarse con él.

La mano de su Compañero fue retirada de su hombro no sin antes de dar un suave apretón, como si hablara de un consuelo o una decepción. Ignorando por completo aquella muestra evidente de sus emociones, se puso de pie con elegancia y se dispuso a atender a sus invitados improvisados. Jonouichi estaba seguro de lo que significaba ser un pobretón, al menos, en la esencia del mismo por solo pasar poco de su infancia como tal, dentro de los límites que dividían las agrupaciones con menos dinero dentro de Heartland, lo considerado Heartland de manera oficial, no el vertedero de basura al cual él perteneció.

Con pasos seguros y silenciosos gracias a los calcetines puestos, llegó a la cocina mientras preparaba la tetera con el té verde típico y lo ponía a calentar, decidiéndose a continuar con las tazas. Se movía de manera eficiente, precisa, dispuesta a terminar con tan mundanas tareas de inmediato.

Unos brazos le atraparon en un abrazo, provocándole un sobresalto muy grande capaz de causar un alboroto mayor al cual expondrían si eran atrapados de esa manera. Reconocía los brazos de su novio, más allá de estar acostumbrado a su mismo cuerpo durante las noches donde compartían abrazos cálidos como aquel, lo estaba por las pequeñas cosas hechas.

—Si nos descubren, será peor para nosotros —susurró, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por separarse al estar por completo perdido en ello. La leve respiración de Yami le regalaba un ascenso de temperatura en las zonas donde este chocaba con su propia piel—. Primero hay que decirles con tacto a ellos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sé lo que pensabas por allá —susurró, como si fuera un secreto peligros por compartir. Intenso, grave, lleno de una melancolía incapaz de borrar—, no, Yugi, no eres un analfabeto.

Dubitativo, y hasta un poco nervioso, colocó su mano sobre las contrarias, donde estas se unían para mantenerle como un prisionero deseoso de esos brazos. El fuerte latido —tumtum tumtum tumtum— era prueba fidedigna de su alboroto. De los estragos causados en su interior con solo sentirlo cerca de un modo tan íntimo como aquel.

—No dije que yo lo fuera —respondió con un tono suave, calmo. Dispuesto a arriesgarse en ser escuchado por cualquiera con el único fin de descubrir la razón de tardar tanto el uno con el otro, de saber que, en cualquier momento, alguien les vería en ese tonteo—, dije que ellos creen que lo soy. Sin embargo, tienen un poco de razón por el origen de mi deck inicial completo.

El interesante aroma emitido por el té verde le distrajo un momento, logrando que Yami le soltara para dejarle continuar con la tarea a la que, con una veracidad dudosa, había ido a ayudar a su Compañero, como le llamaba ante todo el mundo. Moviéndose con firmeza, ambos empezaron a servir el caliente líquido en las tazas ya preparadas con antelación por el de piel terracota.

-.-

Anzu encontró a Yami parado frente a la tumba de Yugi. Todo en el interior de la castaña podía definirse como destruido. Era capaz de escuchar con claridad los sollozos escapando de sus labios mientras controlaba las lágrimas antes de empezar a temblar de la espalda y hombros. La castaña veía todo con un latido fuerte de irse instalado en el corazón cuando le vio caer de rodillas. Tomando un gran respiro, dispuesta a escuchar la verdad por su propia boca, se quedó, mirando cómo se quedaba en esa pose, mirando hacia adelante mientras lloraba.

—Compañero —le llamó por el apodo cariñoso al cual ambos se aferraron casi por norma, obligando a los demás a acostumbrarse a escucharlo y tomarlo como algo común. Después de meses, incluso años, costaba a cada uno de ellos un poco gracias a la ausencia de nombres, la forma en que lo evitaban el uno con el otro lo más posible, como si decirlos fuera un secreto demasiado profundo o algo prohibido para ambos—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de pena, de tristeza mientras veía los acontecimientos, la conducta casi errática de Yami, el Rey de los Duelistas hacia un chico con un poco de suerte en un inicio antes de atraer a la gente para mirarlo por su personalidad. Antes de que ella se volviera su mejor amiga junto a un rubio y un castaño, los cuales lo defenderían hasta la muerte sin importar las consecuencias con la ley, cuando existía una ley para ese tipo de problemas. Ahora, nada les detenía excepto la muerte.

—Por mi culpa tú… —comenzó, parando cuando su voz se quebró. Soltó un gruñido combinado con un lamento y un grito lleno de tristeza y golpeaba la tierra que lo separaba de los restos de Yugi. Su Compañero. Los temblores se maximizaron mientras las palabras salían más rápido, atropelladas—. De verdad lo siento…

Anzu se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba tan profunda confesión. Los sentimientos, tan guardados y lo difícil que sería expresarlos para él a un muerto, de haber hecho tantos planes a futuro y una mujer… una mujer los arrebatara. La castaña, entonces, confirmó todas sus sospechas y tuvo la intención de marcharse con el único fin de no seguir oyendo tales dagas para su propio corazón después de enamorarse del chico frente a ella. Colocó su mano sobre el corazón latiente, era extraño cómo a su percepción todo parecía detenerse cuando, en verdad, todo seguía su curso. El órgano cuya función era solo bombear sangre se aceleraría según los niveles químicos en su cuerpo y el ralentizarse era algo extraño para ella, nunca había sentido ello hasta ese momento.

-.-

Después de soltar todo, de sentirse vacío, se quedó allí, sintiendo la tierra entre sus dedos de la mano, húmeda gracias a las interminables lluvias que golpeaban esa ciudad, además de la tristeza evidente del planeta ante la destrucción de Heartland. Yami estaba exhausto otra vez, sabiendo lo mala idea que era escapar de su encierro en su habitación de ese modo, todavía en recuperación tras sus terribles heridas.

—Sabes —escuchó una voz femenina, sobresaltándolo en el momento. Se irguió, quedando sentado sobre sus débiles piernas. Con un ligero temor palpable, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Anzu, la mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños con una piel clara y ojos azules se acercaba, quedando parada a su lado antes de sentarse en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba—, siempre sospeché que tú y él… existía algo más de lo que no querían que nadie supiera.

El corazón le latió como si hubiera sido partícipe de una carrera o haber llegado otra vez con el cadáver de Yugi entre sus brazos. La diferencia radicó, de manera evidente, en el hecho de que su rostro se tiñó de un pálido rosa. Después de haber soltado la palabra que más le causaba problemas a su ser más profundo debido a la intensidad con la cual pensaba en ella. Pensar en Anzu escuchando aquellas palabras en la tumba de Yugi… el tenue rosa pálido se incrementó, bañando su rostro en el rojo más posible con los moretones y raspones mostrados en esta.

Pensar en todas las cosas vergonzosas que había dicho le hicieron desinflarse y parar las lágrimas. Escondió la mirada y el rostro, demasiado encerrado en sí mismo como para pensar en algo más.

—Sin embargo —continuó ella, ignorando por completo sus acciones tontas— jamás pensé en lo profundo que sería. Creí que eran imaginaciones mías, más cuando él salía con nosotros esas pocas veces donde tú eras llamado, la forma en que hablaba en tu defensa cuando Honda quería molestarlo. Además, siempre se le notaba nervioso cuando el tema eras tú o los conocimientos de tu vida privada ya que, según los medios, ustedes solo fingían su amistad en las cámaras.

Yami se carcajeó, incapaz de controlar ese sentido del humor limitado que empezaba a tener. Creer en una mentira era desafiante, demasiado idílico para la gente de piel blanca y negra. Yugi había sido su Compañero, su novio, su amigo —no en ese orden en específico—. Una amistad fingida, ¿podía hacerse eso? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Luego de tres largos años desde la derrota y dos de iniciar una relación prohibida y furtiva.

—Te enamoraste de él —sentenció la castaña, controlando con sus palabras la risa de Yami mientras este regresaba su mirada a la tierra—. ¿Me equivoco?

Tras un largo rato de silencio, Yami respondió con una simple palabra:

—No —los brazos de este se elevaron para dejarle ver sus propias palmas donde antes un dorso con la piel terracota se habría puesto encima y le habría tomado de la misma. En la noche, _esa_ noche, le habría besado esa palma mientras yacía a su lado, desnudo por completo luego de haber mantenido la primera relación sexual entre los dos—. No te equivocas. Lo amo, con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora me lamento nunca haberle dicho esas palabras.

—Creí que existía algo entre ustedes dos —argumentó. Mirando hacia el lado en el cual estaba él sentado, Yami seguía con la mirada clavada en la lápida—. Algo más allá de la amistad.

—Me declaré y días después el me propuso iniciar una relación amorosa —confirmó. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras las palabras peleaban en su garganta por escapar—. Le demostré lo más que pude mis sentimientos y… él solo… no sé ni cómo explicar esos días aburridos, llenos de paz y normalidad ante esta catástrofe.

El tacto de un fantasma le recorrió las manos, como si él estuviera allí parado, tirando de su mano para darle ese toque de confianza necesaria con el único propósito de no distraerse en su narración.

—Es difícil expresarte cuando todo debía ser encerrado en tu propia casa, no poder salir en una cita con él, no poder… no poder hablar con tranquilidad con ustedes de eso. Habíamos quedado en un acuerdo que primero ustedes lo sabrían, teníamos que hacérselos saber de manera sutil, sin arriesgarnos demasiado si encontrábamos rechazo.

—Comprendo tu punto de vista —susurró la castaña sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Conocía lo que podría encontrar: más dolor, más tristeza, una rabia incontrolable y el corazón roto por encima de todas esas emociones.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaron? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar nada indiscreta. En su mente, Anzu ya estaba diciéndose una sola cosa: su declaración sería el puñal final a sus sentimientos.

—Nos amamos.

-.-

Yugi se encontraba recostado contra las sábanas, muchas horas después de haberse despedido de sus amigos en el parque. El cuerpo de Yami estaba sobre el de él, bastante nervioso. Los dos habían llegado a ese punto, uno extraño, donde _deseaban_ con tanto anhelo el cuerpo contrario mientras que las dudas les asaltaban de manera bulliciosa y extrema. ¿Cómo se suponía que comenzaran? Además de ello, ¿qué demonios había que hacer?

El joven de piel terracota tomó por las mejillas a su novio, atrayéndolo a él para iniciar un primer beso. El que desencadenaría todo lo demás. No supo cómo definir el sentimiento que le abrumó en ese momento, solo pensó en lo intenso que se sentía, grande, más grande, mientras la intensidad de ese primer beso se incrementaba hasta volverlo lascivo. Yami tironeó de sus labios en un juego, embardunándolos con su propia saliva. Pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas viajaron por su cuerpo, logrando su cometido de _disfrutar_ de las atenciones a su boca.

Si se ponía de ese modo con eso, no quería pensar en el momento del _acto_ mismo. Gimió cuando sintió el deseo de su novio, empujando con su lengua el espacio cerrado de su boca en busca de _meterla_. El joven de piel terracota no estaba del todo seguro cómo lo consiguió, pero las descargas, ese incipiente placer comenzó a crecer con muchísima fuerza.

En su cabeza existía un pequeño interruptor que él apagó en ese momento con el único objetivo de no pensar en nada durante aquellos momentos. Sus manos se deslizaron, lentas, con movimientos felinos, hasta llegar al pecho de su compañero, lugar donde permitió a sus dedos extenderse en la búsqueda de puntos erógenos en el otro. Yami se apartó de su boca mientras continuaba una senda de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lugar donde comenzó a mordisquearlo.

Pequeños suspiros escapaban de las bocas de ambos. Yugi ladeó la cabeza para permitir que el de piel blanca continuara atendiendo mientras sus manos viajaban hasta el borde de su camisa, deteniéndose en este para tratar de razonar si era lo adecuado. Abrió sus ojos un momento cuando sintió los labios ajenos sobre sus clavículas, una lengua fue lo necesario para levantarle la libido.

Todavía mucho más intenso de lo que ya lo tenía.

—¿Quieres que me quite la camisa? —preguntó con voz ronca, profunda. El joven de piel terracota tardó un momento en reaccionar. Parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué?

—Mi camisa —aclaró el de piel blanca, señalando dónde estaban las manos de su novio, logrando que su corazón se acelerara cada vez más ante la sola idea de verlo desnudo una vez más—. ¿Quieres que me la quite?

La respuesta fue afirmativa, logrando revelar un cuerpo que tanto ansiaba ver desde una semana atrás. Era delgado, sí, pero no tenía tantos músculos como muchos otros sí. Tenía los suficientes en lugares en específico, en especial sobre sus brazos, músculos de un duelista por cargar tan pesado Duel Disk, además de la forma un poco exagerada de robar cartas. Deslizó sus dedos por el torso contrario, sintiendo el corazón ahogarle de lo rápido que iba si hacía comentario alguno. Se adelantó y besó la garganta de Yami, a la par que sus manos trabajaban, tocando esos puntos que él encontrara en su primer rastreo.

Fue recompensado con un par de gemidos.

Suspiró sobre el pecho de su novio, sacando la lengua para tener el sabor del sudor y la piel contraria en su paladar, probarlo por primera vez. Sonrió un momento, luego, se dispuso a recorrer aquel torso con su boca abierta, soltando suspiros de vez en cuando, mordisqueando las zonas donde le apeteciera hasta llegar al ombligo del mismo. El calor irradiado en su novio era extremo, acompañado por los suspiros y quejidos de placer soltados de vez en cuando.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó con un poco de travesura en sus palabras. Yugi respondió bajando sus manos hasta cierta altura donde los ojos de Yami se abrieron hasta ser incapaces del mismo y _gimió_. No un gemido pequeño, sino uno grande, sonoro.

Satisfecho, acarició toda aquella zona, escuchando más y más y _más_ gemidos como aquel. Sus manos, tiempo después, fueron capturadas por las contrarias como si de cadenas se trataran y le tumbaron en la cama de nuevo, dejando ver el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Yami mientras sus respiraciones eran irregulares, rápidas y jadeantes. Lo miró a los ojos, notando cómo el deseo incrementaba a través de los mismos.

-.-

Yami mordió su labio de solo tener eso en mente, un pequeño fragmento de todo lo que había vivido aquella noche. Desde el momento en donde él inició las caricias hasta la culminación de todos los actos necesarios. Siendo sus primeras veces, era de asombrar que tuvieran tantísimo aguante. Lindas caricias en su rostro mientras le sentía entrar y un vertiginoso descenso hasta el placer, donde el instinto fue más grande y, muy a pesar de tener en su mente el recuerdo, este estaba plagado de muchísimas cosas. Las enormes sensaciones dejadas por la forma de tocarlo esa lejana noche ya.

—Lo amabas —repitió Anzu, con un aire ausente.

—Sigo amándolo —replicó, poniéndose de pie con un gran esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de caerse un momento antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Le dolía horrible la pierna debido a la posición en la cual se quedó sentado—. Lo siento mucho, Anzu —dijo, mirándola un momento bastante prolongado—, me di cuenta de lo que sentías hace mucho tiempo. No puedo corresponderte.

Giró sobre sus talones, sintiendo los ojos hinchados gracias al llanto anterior, además de un gran dolor de cabeza por salir contra una gran voluntad y, además, el cansancio físico por una desgastante pose. Con cuidado dejó una de sus manos sobre la venda de su pierna, allí donde un arma extraña le atravesó la misma y, a pesar de todo, contra el gran pronóstico de perder la pierna, aplicó el torniquete y la tenía todavía.

Atravesó la estancia hasta regresar a su habitación, lugar donde se vio reflejado un momento. Se cansó de esa apariencia extraña, alienígena prácticamente. Los daños no iban a desaparecer de un día a otro, al menos no de un modo visible. Llevó las manos a su mejilla, la raspada, tanteando las zonas donde el dolor comenzara. Casi de inmediato, también levantó la camiseta para ver el estado de las heridas más preocupantes, las de su torso.

Un pequeño alivio le recorrió al notar la ausencia de sangre en las vendas de su cuerpo excepto en la pierna, empezándose a teñir de ese tono rojizo. Ladeó la cabeza, en busca de alguna herida pequeña en su cuello, viendo una larga fila de moretones en el mismo. Los recuerdos le asaltaron de manera fugaz y sin orden, además de ser muy vagos con relación al nacimiento de los interesantes tonos de negro, amarillo, morado y azul repartidos a lo largo de esa zona.

Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba hasta la cama, notando cómo la taza, la cual tenía un pequeño té, reemplazando al anterior servido tras un largo período sin ser consumido por nadie, enfriándose de modo cruel. Sostuvo la taza entre sus manos, percatándose del olor a miel emanando de aquel líquido, llevándolo de vuelta a la noche de lluvia donde le encontró con una taza de leche caliente en sus manos con unas cucharadas de miel para endulzar y relajar al consumidor.

Sorbió un poco, logrando cerrar sus ojos hinchados para disfrutar de ese pequeño placer negado por esas largas caminatas desde el día del ataque.

—Yami.

Levantó el rostro, mirando a Honda parado en la puerta. Alzó una de sus cejas en un movimiento inconsciente de interrogación ante su repentina aparición desde el momento de obligarle a permanecer en esa cama.

—¿Qué harás cuando te recuperes?

—Irme —respondió sin emoción alguna dentro de las cosas. Volvió a tomar de aquel líquido tan necesario para él sin apartar la vista del castaño de gran altura—. No pertenezco aquí, si vine fue por petición de Yugi mientras huíamos de Heartland.

No quiso añadir su ansia de venganza, la razón de sus nuevas cartas, al menos, en cierto modo _nuevas_ por venir dentro de pequeños paquetes de las expansiones conseguidas en el transcurso de los meses conforme avanzaba el juego. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo encontrar a la mujer causante de ese enorme daño a sus vidas, quien hirió tanto a Yugi gracias a sus ataques. La encontraría y… Berserker Soul se encargaría de las cosas.

—Pero…

—Honda, desde que nos conocimos meses después de que Yugi fuera coronado como mi Compañero de la Corona como el Rey, lo dejaron en claro. A _quién_ preferían de amigo cuando él les ganó por su personalidad, no por ser su animal de circo gracias a su color de piel.

Sonaba duro, inclusive entraba en lo cruel por sus fuertes palabras al respecto, al trato recibido y a la no queja dentro de todo ese tiempo. Pensó un momento, decidiéndolo. No era un reclamo, solo la verdad y la verdad no tiene por qué gustarle a nadie.

-.-

Las carcajadas se escucharon en la habitación después de culminado el acto, dejando a Yugi caer sobre la cama después de todo. Habían demostrado lo novatos que eran con ese asunto, incluso con la experiencia de ver vídeos pornográficos de vez en cuando antes de iniciar la relación por la pura curiosidad, además de tener esa intensa curiosidad capaz de llevarle a la autoexploración durante años anteriores. El de piel terracota hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, bastante agitado con la risa de los nervios y el cariño y _amor_ pertenecientes al chico de piel blanca. Unos sentimientos sinceros, como el respeto generado a sus cartas.

Las manos de este —esas manos que le generaron tantísimas emociones— le tomaron del rostro, y acariciaron su pómulo, dejando ver un profundo cariño a través de sus ojos, visibles gracias a la leve luminosidad del cuarto en el que se encontraban. Sus labios fueron llevados a los contrarios, permitiéndole llegar a un segundo éxtasis, uno sin tener que al ámbito sexual.

Pequeñas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos mientras veía todo ello, bastante emocionado y henchido de felicidad. Giró su rostro y dejó un beso en la palma abierta, todavía jadeando por el previo acto y las carcajadas compartidas. Sus ojos brillaron con un querer sin igual, estando seguro, por primera vez en su vida, de tener algo propio.

 _Yugi_ era un nombre de Heartland, un nombre prestado y, debido a ello, no podía aludir ser alguien usando de referencia ello. No poseía apellido gracias a la degeneración, a la pérdida impuesta por eso en los barrios pobres. Su identidad era prestada mientras respirara ya que, al morir, le retirarían su nombre y sería enviado con el resto de pobretones para no manchar la excelencia de aquella ciudad. Entonces, ¿qué le pertenecía a él?

Sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Y en esos momentos, sus pensamientos no iban a ningún lado salvo en la inmensa alegría sentida por compartir un acto tan íntimo con Yami, además de sentirse _enamorado_ de él. No encaprichado, tampoco un deseo sexual como un total, era un sentimiento que le volvía loco y lo haría hasta el fin de sus días.

—Te quiero, Yugi —susurró su novio contra su oído, embelesándole un poco más gracias a ello—. Más allá de lo que imaginas, más allá de las estrellas que puedas contar si estuvieras allá afuera.

 _Pues yo te amo_ , pensó sin verse capaz de decirlo en voz alta gracias a la vergüenza sentida.

—Te quiero, Yami —respondió en cambio, empezando a ser arrullado por primera vez en largos años desde el abandono de la infancia.

-.-

¡Soy feliz! ¡No fallé como lombriz! (?)

Muy bien, si no están enojados por el corte de la escena sexual, ¡se los agradezco de corazón! Más que desarrollar toda esa escena, estoy tocando un poco de terreno fangoso por las características en las cuales me estoy metiendo.

Por otro lado, ¡me gusta esta versión de los personajes! Yami nunca ha sido definido por mí como alguien justo o como alguien que ve por los demás. No, muchas veces ve por su propia existencia nada más, que aprendiera a velar y a preocuparse por otros es un asunto para otro saco. Aquí estoy manejando la conversión de un Yami como el de la saga de Orichalcos tras perder el alma de Yugi, solo que aquí, literalmente, perdió a su Compañero PARA SIEMPRE gracias a la muerte, sin embargo, el fantasma de este ronda cerca y de allí la manifestación de los recuerdos. Porque, para mí, aunque Yami sea el vivo, Yugi ES mi protagonista. ¡Lo siento por las fans de este personaje! Pero tengo una seria predilección hacia nuestro protagonista ignorado y delegado a solo ser un personaje terciario.

Por otro lado, desde mi perspectiva, ¡es un maldito demonio con la cara de un ángel! Lo digo, pues, para hacerme manejar a una Anzu enamorada de Yami sin que a mí me saque las canas verdes y sin que me parezca mala o un largo epítetos colocados de manera MUY injusta hacia ella. Sin embargo, no tengo muchas quejas si va dirigida a la versión del anime ya que, en específico, la saga del Orichalcos ella me cae de la patada contra la versión del manga, que si bien no existe esta saga por obra de Takahashi al ser relleno para dejarle al maestro terminar el Mundo de las Memorias, es una saga con un guion bastante impecable a mi percepción excepto en las reacciones de Anzu para con Yugi (el verdadero Yugi, no Yami).

¡Vamos por las 6000 palabras! Sí, mi siguiente meta es esa aunque, por ahora, ES TRADUCIR el capítulo dos *llora* ¡NO ESTOY LISTA! ((?) Por cierto, ¿alguien tiene conocimientos MÁS amplios respecto a los duelos? Los decks de Yami y Yugi son mayoritariamente XYZ (sí, no pude encontrar más) pero me gustaría saber cómo pelearían sus decks contra otro tipo de decks. Estoy dando muchas vueltas, solo es esa pregunta. ¡Nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?

P. S. Demasiadas notas...


	5. ¡Duelo!

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Quiero agradecer al hecho de que me perdonen por tardar un poco más de lo acostumbrado y es que tenía que asegurarme algunas cosas si quería publicarlo. Lo pulí, es más, hasta tuve que recurrir un poco a decks precreados en la wiki de Yu-Gi-Oh!, otro tanto a mi imaginación para dejarla volar con las estrategias y varias cosas más.

Siendo sincera, es mi primer duelo narrado muy a pesar de ser un fragmento del mismo. Me habría gustado iniciarlo desde cero, pero me sigo sintiendo un tanto insegura así que dependerá mucho de mi desarrollo, además de tener algunas cosas pendientes. Sin más por entretenerles, les dejo el capítulo.

-.-

Su nombre era reconocido en todo el globo terráqueo gracias a los avances generados por su compañía. Estaba al tanto de las distintas actualizaciones tecnológicas y desarrollaba la propia en sus proyectos, como el Duel Disk y la realidad virtual para avanzar hacia la Solid Vision como tal. Un futuro no muy lejano en ese momento de sus manos.

Miró cada hoja en sus manos, donde se veía reflejado la inversión económica realizada para el evento que se llevaba a cabo en las calles de Heartland. Estaba a pocas horas de obtener el último informe, aquel que le permitía saber si las cosas iban según lo acordado con los demás accionistas. Pegasus como el principal del evento.

En su mesa descansaba su propia participación —una especie de rompecabezas con forma de triángulo invertido donde la pieza que él poseía era la de un lado—, muy a pesar de saber lo imposible del mismo gracias a ser en parte responsable de los sucesos, de mantener todo bajo control. Era poco, pero él estaba al tanto de que las reglas fueran llevadas a cabo. Sectores repartidos, mujeres controlando cada carta y método de invocación, además de transmitirlo por televisión e internet.

Las luces de su oficina estaban encendidas debido al previo atardecer y el nacimiento de la noche, pronto debería volver a su propio hogar según sus horarios establecidos. No obstante, eso se encontraba demasiado lejos de sus probabilidades gracias a los pequeños ajustes finales que necesitaba el evento. La entrega final de las piezas a los últimos duelistas inscritos aquella misma mañana.

Casi todos los nombres le eran familiares gracias a sus investigaciones para desarrollar ese torneo debido a que por exigencias de Pegasus, el mayor inversionista, había quedado claro que solo quería a aquellos con dotes altos de duelista. De allí su conocimiento a todos ellos, en específico a un par.

Yami y Yugi, quienes eran los actuales poseedores del título Rey de los Duelistas. Uno compartido por estupideces dentro de Heartland. Apartó la mirada de las listas en su computadora y las impresas cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó, distrayéndolo por completo.

—Señor Kaiba —saludó Isono, quien se escuchaba seguro y tranquilo. Al fin de ese modo luego de los enormes errores cometidos por su nerviosismo durante la preparación del evento semanas atrás, retrasándolo demasiado como para pensar en despedirlo—, se hizo la última entrega del día.

—Entendido, tráeme las listas de entrega firmadas —anunció sin más miramientos, colgando después de la afirmación recibida por parte de Isono, regresándole a él la tranquilidad de quedarse trabajando sin más interrupciones.

-.-

Yami miró hacia la ventana de esa habitación, mirando la lluvia caer sin misericordia donde antes había estado. Cojeó hasta llegar a la misma, recordando la noche donde todos ellos, Anzu, Honda, Jonouichi, Yugi y él habían quedado atrapados en su hogar de Heartland. Una lluvia que bajó solo para permitirle a sus amigos llegar hasta la puerta de su casa para después obligarles a quedarse dentro. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo el terrible dolor de su piel amoratada al estirarse, además de los demás músculos que todavía no se recuperaban del todo.

Pensó un solo momento en esa noche, cuando todo comenzó sin que alguno de ellos lo previera con un trueno que resonó con mucha fuerza, como el que se repetía en esos momentos. Sus ojos observaron el mundo detrás de esa ventana, perdiéndose de vuelta al campo de guerra al cual abandonó con la esperanza de hacerse más fuerte al entrenar.

Sin embargo, se apartó de la ventana mientras pensaba en esa mujer de cabello gris junto a su hermana de cabello negro. Las dos, una al enfrentarse a él y la otra al enfrentarse a Yugi para la determinación de destruirlos a ambos, burlándose de sus estrategias. Una murió gracias al ataque de su Mago del Caos Negro y la otra solo salió mal herida tras su enfrentamiento con Silent Magician. Herida mas no muerta, como sí ocurrió con Yugi.

Uno de cada lado, un poco triste ya que estaba más que dispuesto a terminar a ambas.

En la noche, Yugi se amoldó al cuerpo de Yami para mantener el calor debido al frío de esa noche. Sus amigos, por más inteligentes que fueran, tenían ese terrible pensamiento de que ningún chico iba a amar a otro dentro de su grupo de amigos, por lo que fue _demasiado_ fácil engañarlos a todos respecto al orden de las habitaciones con tal de permitir el descanso a todos ellos, dejándole a Anzu una habitación para ella sola, por ser mujer.

Se encontraba emocionado, extasiado incluso por la forma en que se enfrentaría al día siguiente con su renovado deck. Tanto que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño y esa noche sería imposible para él escapar de los brazos de su pareja para buscar algo con qué calmar sus nervios y permitirle un pequeño descanso. Por el momento, debido a lo tarde que era, Yugi podía compartir besos en la intimidad de la habitación compartida con Yami, ambos metidos en un futón _Demasiado_ juntos, podría quejarse alguno de ellos si no se sintieran a gusto lado a lado.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, brillando gracias a las sensaciones guardadas. Emoción, un poco de ansiedad y alegría. Estaba cometiendo algo indebido, estaba arriesgándose a ser descubierto por alguno de ellos si llegaban a tocar la puerta en busca de un poco de ayuda. A Yugi en ese momento le daba una importancia mínima, disfrutando de esos cálidos y agradables momentos junto a su novio. Tenía la mirada de Yami clavada en sus ojos mientras él permanecía arriba de él, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Bajó para comenzar otro beso más, añadido a los varios dados minutos atrás antes de permitir el avance de una situación irreversible a la que ambos se sentían incapaces. Menos acompañados, ni locos lo harían de ese modo. Los labios comenzaron a moverse, generando el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones mientras el estómago se revolvía de manera agradable. Con los ojos cerrados, las sensaciones se amplificaban.

¿Serían capaces sus amigos de aceptarlos cuando decidieran salir de ese encierro? No parecían haber captado las indirectas hechas semanas atrás, tampoco la de días atrás. Menos haberlos dejado tranquilos con una escena demasiado obvia como lo fue la hecha en la cocina.

¿Cómo decirle a alguien que estaba en una relación prohibida y penada por los sistemas? ¿Cómo se tenía el valor para semejante acto? De ser señalados como seres amorfos, sin derecho a permanecer en ningún sitio por lo asqueroso del asunto, por lo asqueroso que sería para ellos ver a un blanco con un negro, ver a dos hombres enamorados.

—Creo que es suficiente —susurró Yami quedo sobre su boca, agitado por la intensidad de la caricia y controlándose para no ir más allá o no tener las ganas como para continuar—. Es irresponsable de nuestra parte quedarnos así, mañana inicia el World Duel Carnival.

Su risa fue escuchada de manera queda, reservada solo para ser escuchada en esa habitación debido a lo tarde que era. Asintió poco después, sintiendo la ausencia de su novio como algo fuerte después de compartir demasiado tiempo el espacio y el aire. Luego fue recompensado con él entrando al futón, acomodándose a su lado para permanecer juntos en ese lugar.

—No te deseo suerte —dijo Yugi, sonriendo a su pareja—, porque sé que saldrás victorioso.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, Yugi —respondió él, con un ligero aire coqueto que le gustó. Tras varios minutos de esa manera, ambos terminaron cerrando los ojos, relajados de sentirse bien para bajar la emoción y quedaron dormidos.

-.-

Yugi sonrió. Miró por un momento las cartas en su campo. Silent Magician de nivel uno con dos cartas boca abajo. La carta que tenía iba a terminar el combo planeado gracias a su nueva estrategia con Yami, quien, por si cabía la duda para los demás habitantes de Heartland, estaba parado de brazos cruzados, mirándole con un cariño disimulado de orgullo por el respeto hacia su oponente, además de su increíble fuerza en solitario.

—¡Activo Hand Obliteration! —exclamó, metiendo la carta mágica en la zona correspondiente de su Duel Disk, revelándola. Yugi era conocedor de la ausencia de sus propias cartas en la mano, solo una y no servía para nada en ese momento, pero no le importó, sabiendo que su oponente tenía seis cartas y él a su Silent Magician en el campo con su nivel en uno.

Su adversario dio un gruñido de rabia y frustración debido a la suerte con la que estaba contando contra su monstruo XYZ, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis el cual ya carecía de sus overlay unit, la última usada en su monstruo Saint of Silence dos turnos atrás. Sería mala suerte para su oponente.

—Ahora se activa el efecto de Silent Magician —continuó, notando la frustración de su oponente—, por cada carta que el oponente roba, se activa su efecto.

—Robé cinco —masculló, casi con renuencia.

—Silent Magician sube del nivel uno al seis con cuatro mil puntos de ataque —declaró, un poco contento de volver a tener la ventaja muy a pesar de sus mil puntos de vida contra los tres mil de su oponente.

Yugi ya se había acostumbrado a las críticas del sacrificio de tantos puntos de vida a cambio de mantener una estrategia que le generaba más derrota antes de salir con un final como ese. Una costumbre realizada gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos con el único capaz de ganarle después de años de práctica.

También un poquito de trampa, pero era una a la cual él no se iba a quejar.

—Ataco a Hieratic Sun Dragon con Silent Magician —continuó, empezando su ataque—. ¡Silent Burning!

Su hechicera de luz se movió, enfrentándose al inmenso dragón frente a ella. Una gran esfera de luz salió de su báculo, siendo interceptada por una bola de fuego. Esta fue destruida gracias al mayor ataque del monstruo de Yugi y llegó al del oponente, logrando hacer un daño de mil puntos. El conteo fue realizado por el Duel Disk de este, siendo reflejado de los tres mil de antes a solo dos mil.

—Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno —declaró Yugi, dejando a su Silent Magician en manos de su oponente. Si este decidía hacer algo.

Su oponente robó una carta, haciendo que su monstruo saltara al nivel siete con cuatro mil quinientos puntos de ataque. Yugi lo vio como una desventaja injusta, el cómo su monstruo reaccionaba al del oponente y todo el mundo le hacía de menos gracias a los demás. A monstruos más _decentes_ como el resto le llamaba, ignorando quién era su carta as.

—Invoco a Mathunder en modo de ataque —dijo, haciendo que apareciera un monstruo femenino con la piel de un tono rojo y su traje del mismo color con el cabello variando, como un trueno, desde el blanco de las raíces hasta el rojo oscuro de las puntas—. Una vez por turno, esta carta me permite convocar a un monstruo de Luz tipo trueno de nivel cuatro o inferior tratándola como una invocación normal por lo que convoco a Pathunder —Yugi se preparó para la siguiente convocación. En este caso fue un monstruo masculino cubierto de una armadura verde jade con diversos toques referentes en el resto de su cuerpo en color amarillo y morado. Su cabeza tenía algo similar al de Mathunder, solo que iniciaba en blanco y terminaba en un amarillo oscuro, tirando al naranja— y también activo el efecto de Pathunder —continuó, buscando entre sus cartas la necesaria—, el cual es el mismo de Mathunder —añadió— convoco a Sishunder —terminó.

El monstruo era como una versión miniatura de Mathunder, en esencia. No obstante, también tenía características propias como las dos coletas y, además, la misma gama de color en el supuesto cabello que Pathunder. Yugi frunció el ceño, preparándose para la llegada de un monstruo XYZ. No había monstruos Tunner, tampoco existía la posibilidad de convocar a uno, además.

—Sobrepongo a mis monstruos de nivel cuatro, Mathunder, Pathunder y Sishunder —anunció, dejando que en el campo estos mismos se volvieran del color identificativo para su atributo. En vez del blanco, fueron transformados en color amarillo a la vez que los tres se cruzaban hacia arriba. Mientras, en el suelo, un remolino de luces, donde los colores de todos los atributos, empezaba a abrirse, dejando como permanente el amarillo hasta desaparecer, quedando un agujero negro—. Con estos dos monstruos, ¡crearé la Overlay Network! ¡Invocación XYZ! —Yugi se preparó, mirando sus tres cartas boca abajo, preparado para hacer frente en ese momento al monstruo oponente. Su adversario sacó una carta con el marco de color negro y letras en color blanco—. ¡Aparece! ¡Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon!

Abrió sus ojos en completa sorpresa. Era un dragón con apariencia de gas, en un tono azul grisáceo del cual le salían, como su nombre indicaba, tres cabezas. Además de eso, las tres Overlay Unit flotaban a su alrededor.

—Debido a que esta carta fue invocada de modo especial, activo su efecto lo que me permite seleccionar a tu Silent Magician para incrementar sus puntos de ataque iguales a los de ella —continuó, dejando ver cómo el dragón de gas subía a los cuatro mil seiscientos puntos de ataque. El de piel terracota gruñó por ello— y desacoplo sus tres Overlay Units para bloquear tres de tus zonas de monstruo.

Por un solo momento le dedicó a Yami una mirada, notando que él seguía en la misma pose de determinación, confianza y cariño oculto en el orgullo más profundo hacia su persona. Yugi no necesitó ver cómo los demás comenzaban a alterarse debido a lo próxima que estaba a ser eliminada su monstruo, su Silent Magician. Vaya ironía.

—¡Ataco a Silent Magician con Tri-Head! —exclamó.

Yugi cerró sus ojos, un solo momento mientras hacía que su cabeza ignorara el resto de exclamaciones referentes a cómo sería destruido ese monstruo fuerte.

—Activo mi Carta Trampa —dijo al abrir sus ojos, revelando su determinación a no perder—. Magician's Protection. Con esto, el daño que recibo se reduce a la mitad y mi monstruo no es destruido.

Yugi quedó en pie junto a su Silent Magician, la cual estaba intacta y el contador solo descendió cien puntos. Su adversario aquello le irritó por lo que terminó el turno en ese momento. El joven de piel terracota robó una carta, admirándola un solo segundo.

—Activo la carta mágica Pot of Greed —dijo, mostrándola para después robar dos cartas de su deck, el cual se veía bastante más gastado de lo que normalmente necesitaría. Miró las dos cartas nuevas adquiridas en su mano—. Después activo Treasure of Heaven, lo que hace que robemos cartas hasta que tengamos seis en mano —continuó, viendo cómo este volvía a gruñir gracias a sus tácticas para elevarle puntos de ataque a su monstruo— por lo que se activa el efecto de Silent Magician, ganando quinientos puntos de ataque por cada carta que robes —él añadió cinco cartas a su mano, viendo cómo su adversario añadía cuatro debido a la convocación de sus monstruos anteriores. Su hechicera subió del nivel siete al diez, causando que él mismo se sintiera mal por la forma de conseguir tan alto nivel. No estaba acostumbrado a ello, lo máximo que la había hecho saltar era al siete. Tuvo que guardarse los comentarios en su mente. Los cuatro mil quinientos puntos de ataque se volvieron seis mil quinientos. Miró a Yami, quien se vio bastante sorprendido por el poder de su monstruo. En lo más interno, él lo estaba gracias a esa posibilidad tan grande que tenía, sin embargo, no era el momento adecuado para haberlo hecho, con todos los datos recopilados, ¿por qué en ese momento? No lo comprendía—. Ahora convoco de modo normal a Sage of Stillness —dijo, viendo cómo un hombre de apariencia senil, con una barba blanca y larga hasta el pecho junto a un bigote del mismo color, vestido por completo de azul, recordándole de manera muy vaga a las vestimentas de aquellos que vivieron en el desierto, un poco a los sirios. Su cabeza estaba cubierta y en la frente, sobre la capucha, tenía una gema roja sostenida unida a un patrón en dorado que giraba por toda la capucha, además de tener un báculo y anillos de plata. Su vestimenta tenía pequeños detalles en oro, él acompañaba a Saint of Silence, quien descansaba en su cementerio, el monstruo ocupó el último lugar de sus probabilidades para convocar. Los otros tres estaban bloqueados gracias al efecto del monstruo de su oponente— ahora, ¡ataco a Tri-Head con Silent Magician! ¡Silent Burning!

El mismo proceso de antes, la esfera de luz salió del báculo de su monstruo, dejando ver cómo este derrotaba al dragón de gas y, luego, la diferencia entre ambos fue restada, dejando unos peligrosos cien puntos contra novecientos cincuenta.

—Ahora utilizo a Sage of Stillness para acabar con el resto de tus puntos de vida —continuó, viendo cómo su monstruo se ponía en posición de ataque. Una esfera, también de luz salió disparada de su báculo mientras daba directo al oponente bajando sus puntos de vida a cero.

El duelo había terminado y el ganador no era nadie salvo el esperado: Yugi. Los hologramas desaparecieron después de declarar al ganador. El joven de piel terracota se acercó a su oponente, extendiéndole la mano con todo el respeto. Ya se había acostumbrado a encontrar odio, repulsión, desprecio e incluso superioridad en la mirada de sus oponentes. Le fue extraño encontrarse con algo por completo distinto a ello.

Gratitud. Sorpresa. Emoción. Más cuando fue correspondido el saludo de buenas a primeras e incluso pudo sentir la fuerza de un abrazo por el impulso de haber llegado hasta ese punto, de haber bajado demasiado sus puntos de vida e incluso.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó cómo Yami se crispaba un poco por el contacto demasiado íntimo de su adversario, los demás se miraban bastante confusos por tal acción, en especial hacia él por ser primero la piel y luego su procedencia en un abismal descenso hasta que todos se olvidaban que también era una persona. Un habitante más de Heartland.

—¡Fue increíble! —exclamó el muchacho con un marcado acento. Yugi no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces debido al cambio tan radical en la actitud. De comportarse como si le hastiara batirse en duelo a _emocionarse_ por haberlo hecho, en especial por su nulo desprecio a su piel terracota—. ¡De verdad increíble batirme en duelo con el Rey de los Duelos! —continuó, apartándose mientras dejaba en claro su emoción. Después, casi como si lo recordara a penas, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la ficha con forma de rompecabezas y se la entregó a Yugi en la palma de su mano, dejando más visible la diferencia entre ambos tonos de piel, además de la altura.

No pudo hablar debido a la enorme sorpresa sentida al final, por la reacción casi inesperada por parte del muchacho. Sintió las miradas de los demás, casi como si le recriminaran el tocar a una persona como ellos, incluso a un ideal debido a ser extranjero. Aceptó la pieza, casi sin poder decir nada.

—¡Estaré esperando a que ganes otra vez! —dijo este, alejándose mientras corría para llegar lejos de ese punto, muy feliz de haber cumplido algo.

—Qué chico tan raro —dijo Jonouichi, colocándose a su lado mientras lo veían desaparecer entre la multitud. Yugi no pudo hacer nada excepto darle la razón a su afirmación. Era un chico demasiado raro y, además, ahora tenía que lidiar con un Yami crispado de nervios por los celos causados por ese abrazo. Miró a su novio, dedicándole una larga conversación con la mirada. Un poco recriminatoria, un poco enternecida. Otro tanto burlona.

Fuera de la televisión y del circo mediático que hicieron con sus imágenes, más allá de los otros tres muchachos quienes les acompañaban como sus amigos, ¿quién les conocía _de verdad_? Nadie en el resto del globo terráqueo.

—En fin —exclamó él, tratando de apartar un poco la conversación pendiente con Yami—, vamos, hay que buscar al siguiente duelista, Yami y Jonouichi solo tienen una pieza.

 _-.-_

 _Una pieza_.

Yami revisó las cosas que sacaron una vez que terminó inconsciente para no alterar los resultados. Dos rompecabezas con forma de triángulo. Uno era el suyo, el otro era de Yugi, mas no importaba en ese momento debido a que los dos estaban completos. Aparte de eso estaba la pieza entregada por ser parte de las finales, organizadas en un estadio con el único fin de mantener a toda la población posible siendo partícipe de ese evento, uno que traía a duelistas de todo el mundo. La pieza que se formaba gracias a los encuentros ganados y, por cómo iban las cosas, ellos volverían a enfrentarse en un duelo.

¿Habría terminado en empate? ¿Habría algún ganador? Quizás era el hecho de buscar la manera de sacarlo y devolverlo a un lugar al cual ya no pertenecía, pero tampoco tenía un hueco en la antigua sociedad. Entonces, ¿a dónde iría si perdía?

Vaya sentimentalista que se había vuelto en unas pocas semanas. Tomó todos los objetos, aquellos que simbolizaron su entrada a las finales del WDC y también las entregadas en las semifinales, las tomó todas. Las de Yugi y las propias y salió con aquella torrencial lluvia.

A su memoria le vino cada una de las veces en las que tuvo que sacar a su Compañero de ese tipo de eventos de la naturaleza debido en gran medida a lo obsesionado que había estado con su piel, al terrible complejo generado. A la terrible verdad que solo él quería quedarse y no compartir con otros.

Lanzó las piezas con todas las fuerzas que tenía, viendo cómo desaparecían en la nada para caer en solo Dios sabrá donde. Talló el hombro del brazo, adolorido por la fuerza empleada para deshacerse de esas cosas, miró cómo las gotas caían inmisericordes hacia el resto del planeta y deseó que la mujer a la cual tenía puesta su sed de venganza no estuviera herida todavía. No esperaba un recuerdo de su persona, después de todo, iba a ser típico solo lanzar una idea.

Se sentó en el suelo, dejando las piernas estiradas mientras la lluvia le golpeaba. Lo extraño que fue aquel día lejano de lluvia, el día de la víspera de ese advenimiento. Fue la última vez en mucho tiempo donde quedó empapado, del mismo modo en el que se encontraba en ese momento: empapado. Pensó en lo que pasaría a futuro en Heartland y no solo allí, también en su actual ubicación. El mundo comenzaba a rasgarse y a terminar. Otra guerra más solo que esta usaba a los monstruos en los que antes se veía a un compañero para enfrentarse a las adversidades de manera virtual debido a su inexistencia en el mundo fuera de los Duel Disk.

—Primero pocos, luego muchos —escuchó a Honda. Lo miró de reojo, notando que estaba cubierto con un impermeable que le quedaba demasiado pequeño en altura debido al largo de su torso y piernas. Yami no dijo comentario alguno sobre su frase, pudiendo significar muchísimas cosas—. ¿Eso es lo que pensabas?

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió para volver su vista hacia donde había lanzado las piezas de un pasado que no tenía más allá de un mes de haber sido erradicado por completo.

No, fue agarrado con un puño gigante para tomarlo y mantener la calma un momento antes de apretar. Ese tenso momento antes de cerrar la mano y destruir todo lo que existiera dentro del área de su mano. Destruir, despedazar. Aplastar. Heartland había padecido ese destino, pero la pregunta más importante era desde _cuándo_.

—Para salir del clóset —puntualizó Honda, sin añadir nada a su tono de voz.

Yami acomodó su cabello, el cual comenzaba a hacerse más pesado debido a la excesiva cantidad de agua que atrapaba.

—Era el plan original —admitió con un suspiro de cansancio, exhausto de cierto modo al obligarse a hacer tantas cosas ese día—. Ya no hay plan para hacerlo. Tampoco necesidad de ello.

Honda le extendió el impermeable, cubriéndolo con el mismo. Yami se sobresaltó por ello mientras se incorporaba para enfrentarlo. Luego, vio una bolsa con sus cartas, sellada con muchísima manía y trabajo. No solo el deck que había formado hacía unas horas atrás, también todas las cartas desechadas, como si pertenecieran a otro mazo no formado por completo. Contenía todas las cartas no útiles para el primero

-.-

¡Lo sé! Me salió muy cortito en comparación al capítulo pasado (casi 5200 y aquí a penas fueron 4120 apróximadamente) pero creo que mi imaginación voló mucho con la escena del inicio (¡Bastardo de Kaiba! ¡Siempre te sales con la tuya) y la escena del duelo. En especial el duelo, lo inicié y tardé más de 12 horas en terminar ese fragmento. ¡Un miserable fragmento! Por decirlo, lo inicié a las 10 de la mañana y hasta que no me dieron las 10 de la noche no terminé de revisarlo con tal de estar segura de si me gustaba o no y si estaba listo para salir a la luz. Por favor, no me pregunten la escena de Kaiba, esa me tardé como una hora en tenerla lista.

Más personajes que me dije no tocar hasta dentro de otros cinco años aparecen. ¿Cuál será su papel?

Por otro lado, la gama de personajes existentes en el manga sí es extensa y me parece un poco extraño no usarlos, por lo que terminaré haciéndolo y aparecerán, mediante la perspectiva de nuestro querido protagonista Yugi.

Porque sí, mi protagonista no es Yami, aunque él sea el presente. Él es mi coprotagonista ya que es la pareja de Yugi en este fanfic, por lo que queda bastante claro el asunto. Es mi narrador nada más. ¿Por qué hago esto? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé! SI me dan a elegir entre estos dos, me inclino hacia Yugi, es mi favorito y hay un montón de cosas por conocer de él como de muchos otros y quiero explotarlos hasta decir que medio los conozco.

Una pregunta nada más, ¿qué les pareció mi manejo de Seto Kaiba? xD sigo sintiendo que le falta una pizca de él para ser Kaiba, solo eso. Sin embargo, fuera de ello, lo considero fiel a su personalidad.

¿Algún comentario?

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Lluvia

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Bien, llegué de nuevo a mi primera meta, 5000 palabras *-* me va gustando cuánto voy escribiendo *-* sigo con mi propósito de llegar a las 6000.

Por ahora, pretendo continuar con esta historia un poco más lento de lo que antes pensé. Me siento un poquito estresada con esto, además de O'im. En fin, continuamos más abajo~

Antes que nada y como mero capricho, dupliquen la página para poder escuchar esto mientras leen las escenas de Yami en la actualidad

/ ? v = _ J U

-.-

Las almas muertas solo sueñan con la muerte. Los sueños insignificantes son para hombres insignificantes. La _vida_ es la que se expande para llena los mundo. La vida te domina, o la muerte -Brimstone. Días de Sangre y Resplandor (Hija de Humo y Hueso #2). Laini Taylor

-.-

Huir en plena lluvia, sin provisiones de comida o agua era el plan más estúpido jamás ideado. Además de ello, tenía las enormes heridas en su cuerpo por lo que se quedó allí plantado, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Guardar el deck era lo único inteligente que haría en todo ese momento. Estaba empapado, sin ningún cambio y con necesidades de recuperación todavía. ¿Honda no era capaz de ver eso?

Al parecer el castaño dudó un solo momento antes de suspirar debido a la intensidad de su mirada con todas las preguntas no hechas.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar lo que tanto has hablado? —preguntó, casi malhumorado por la cantidad de espera realizada desde el momento de entregarle el impermeable y las cartas en su bolsa.

Yami se quitó la capucha del impermeable, revelando el estado de su cabello y rostro. El rostro seguía inflamado en las zonas antes localizadas de días atrás gracias a los golpes de Jonouichi y el arrastre contra el suelo. Su cabello caía hacia atrás, carente de la extravagancia característica por desafiar las leyes de la gravedad impuestas en su mundo. Casi con ironía se señaló por completo.

—Estoy empapado de la ropa, lo que me significará un resfriado —dijo casi sin emoción alguna excepto, quizás, la burla con la cual él se defendió antes. Mucho antes de conocer a Yugi, si había cambiado fue, en un primer momento, solo hacia aquel muchacho de piel terracota con evidentes problemas con su sistema inmune—. No tengo comida para el viaje de vuelta a Heartland, tampoco agua. No voy a encontrar una tienda de autoservicio intacta y con sus empleados dentro, ¿verdad? —añadió, dispuesto al siguiente golpe que Honda deseara restregarle a la cara—, tampoco a humanos deseosos de complacer mis deseos más básicos como esos y que estén postrados a mis pies.

—Deja la ironía, Yami —añadió Honda, empezando a titiritar debido al frío que hacía en ese momento. El agua helada y la ausencia de una fuente de calor hicieron comprender a Honda del pésimo plan que había formado tan solo unas horas antes. De no ser por la lluvia, se dijo en lo más profundo de su mente.

El muchacho lo ignoró, regresando su vista al horizonte. Ese donde había lanzado las piezas del WDC. Tenía frío, muchísimo más del que podría imaginar en un primer momento de solo pensar en esas palabras, pero no lo iba a decir. Podía atribuirlo a la consecuencia de sus enfermedades previas y a la pérdida de sangre de la que poco a poco iba saliendo adelante. Además de ello, el frío le calaba con más fuerzas donde estaba herido de la infernal caminata sobre tierra hasta llegar a ese lugar, sin descansar por temor a un ataque más y por Yugi, quien no había estado en esas condiciones.

Cubrió su cuello con una de las manos, sintiendo los golpes de dolor, como si se trataran de los ataques de esas mujeres quienes los destruyeron por completo. Estaba un poco indignado, ¿cómo no percatarse antes de esa extraña variante de tonalidades? También extrañado por esa misma pregunta.

—¿No quieres vengarte? —azuzó el castaño, de un modo demasiado calmo para el tipo de pregunta que estaba haciendo.

— _Quiero_ vengarme —respondió en un gruñido, hastiado por el tipo de pregunta como si no le conociera. Sin embargo, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Honda no le conocía en absoluto y a él le faltaban demasiados aspectos por explorar de su actual acompañante—. Pero tengo en mente que lo haré en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad. No estoy listo mentalmente, tampoco física. Estoy hecho mierda —terminó, ignorando por completo las actitudes de interés en el castaño por tratar de saber desde cuándo hablaba de esa manera. Otro dato que Yugi se encargó de ir corrigiendo al sentirse él mismo inferior contra un muchacho de piel terracota que no era inocente, pero sí evitaba mucho ese tipo de vocabulario.

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio hasta ese momento. Yami al final no aguantó más con un impermeable que no le pertenecía y lo regresó, sintiendo el mordaz mordisco del frío calar más hondo. De manera inmediata comenzó a titiritar, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo en busca de calor mientras movía sus piernas con tal de generar energía.

De manera anómala, sintió su mundo parpadear un momento. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, sosteniendo su frente con la palma mientras intentaba recuperarse de ese pequeño lapsus. Cerró los ojos mientras frotaba, sintiéndose peor que antes gracias al intenso dolor de cabeza con el cual comenzaba a sentirse. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza un solo segundo mientras la lluvia continuaba empapándolo.

 _Yami_ , recordó la voz de Yugi, su tacto, la calidez. Su dubitativo tacto debido a la presencia de las personas, Honda en ese caso, rodearle por la espalda en un abraza mientras su cabeza se obsesionaba con la última cara vista por su Compañero antes del comienzo de la putrefacción, la mirada llena de ternura y confianza, el rostro con una sonrisa que significaba paz. _Basta_.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, la sensación de un cuerpo contrario desapareció, igual que la sensación de la voz de Yugi.

—Iré adentro —susurró, abrazándose con más fuerza debido a los temblores con los que era agobiado. Apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió el castañeo de dientes—, gracias por el intento, Hiroto Honda —aludió, regresando por el lugar del cual había salido mientras temblaba debido a la enorme cantidad de frío que sentía.

 _Deberías cubrirte a ti mismo, señor Rey_.

Sonrió de manera amarga gracias al recuerdo de esas palabras en lo que parecía la víspera de esos acontecimientos, el fin de los días de paz para Heartland, el fin de la vida para esa zona y continuaría la expansión. Quería un baño de agua caliente, también estar de vuelta en un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar. Era demasiado… del primer mundo. A pesar de todo lo visto, a pesar de estar como estaba… seguía siendo alguien del primer mundo.

¿Cómo obligarse a sí mismo a dejar de pensar de una manera tan burda en ese escenario?

-.-

Yugi se quedó cruzado de brazos mientras el duelo entre Jonouichi y Ryota Kajiki. A su lado estaba Yami, con su serenidad habitual. Una pequeña después de actuar como una novia celosa según su percepción. Un poco gracioso si no lo conociera bien. El pie repiqueteando contra el suelo, cruzado de brazos y un ceño tan fruncido como cuando peleó contra Pegasus J. Crawford el día en que consiguió su título como el Rey de los Duelos.

—¿Sabes que me atrapó de sorpresa? —cuestionó en voz baja sin apartar la atención total del duelo de su mejor amigo de melena rubia.

Yami se inclinó un poco, solo para colocar la boca a la altura de la oreja.

—Lo sé —respondió en un susurro, no quitando la vista del duelo realizado. Estaba allí por si era necesario hacer algo, un comentario para apoyarlo, bajo cualquier costo—. Solo fue en ese momento, Yugi.

Casi sin pensar levantó una de ceja, dudando de sus palabras por ese momento debido a sus reacciones previas. Además de ello, notaba cierto nivel de incomodidad no mostrado. El de piel terracota no habló más y se apartó de su novio con tal de seguir atento al duelo… que terminaba con la victoria de Jonouichi. Lo celebró junto a Anzu y Honda mientras Yami se guardaba sus comentarios. El único gesto hecho hacia el rubio fue levantar el dedo pulgar como felicitación principal.

El muchacho de piel blanca era el único faltante en conseguir al menos una pieza más. El World Duel Carnival iba a durar dos días completos antes de enlazarse a las eliminatorias de quienes ganaran en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, ese era el principal problema: su reconocimiento como alguien casi invencible.

—No me gusta la regla del ante —exclamó Jonouichi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Todos le miraron en ese momento con gran curiosidad. Si no le gustaba, por qué aceptó aquello en primer lugar—, pero ahora podré hacer la Invocación Péndulo.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerla? —se burló Honda, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo, ahorcándolo un poco mientras veían las cartas en sus manos.

—Magician of Astromancy y Magician of Chronomancy —susurró el de piel terracota, admirando a ambos monstruos a un costado de su amigo—. Escalas uno y ocho.

El rubio ignoró a su amigo mientras miraba de manera atroz al castaño, sabiendo que, de ser posible, sería tostado por la crueldad de su mirar gracias a la broma de poca gracia que había hecho. Mientras tanto, Yugi seguía inmerso en los efectos de esas nuevas cartas.

—Tienes que colocar a Magician of Astromancy en la izquierda y a Magician of Chronomancy en la derecha. Después, debido a que sus escalas son uno y ocho puedes convocar de manera simultánea monstruos entre dos y siete. El efecto de Magician of Astromancy es negar la activación de cartas mágicas y dejarlas boca abajo y de Magician of Chronomancy es negar cartas trampas y dejarlas boca abajo. Sin embargo —continuó Yugi, señalando a ambos—, deben estar juntos. Mago y Mago en la Zona Péndulo o Mago y un Monstruo con nombre "Odd-Eyes" o su escala se volverá cuatro, para ambos casos. Por otro lado, sus efectos de negar cartas de trampa y mágicas solo son útiles cuando es un Monstruo Péndulo el que ataca.

—Son los efectos, Yugi —señaló Anzu, un poco dudosa debido a la lectura de ambos—, pero en la práctica puede no ser lo mismo.

Jonouichi se puso bastante más tenso, revolviendo su cabello con las cartas en mano, lamentándose bastante el hecho de todavía no tener más de ese tipo de cartas, además de ser incapaz de tener sus dudas respecto a ese método de invocación.

—No nos sorprende que sepan hacerla —dijo Honda, apartando la vista hacia un lado, tomando una pose pensativa todavía con el brazo rodeando el cuello de Jonouichi—, después de todo, Pegasus estaba seguro de ello.

—No es difícil —dijo Yami, cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia el resto de duelistas. Algunos inclinados a la invocación XYZ, muchísimos más a la Synchro y unos cuantos pocos a la Fusión y Péndulo—, solo necesitas prestar atención a los requerimientos de cada tipo de invocación.

Continuaron su camino, buscando a algún duelista que deseara sostener un duelo contra Yami, considerado invencible incluso para aquellas personas deshonestas, capaces de caer a lo más bajo por conseguir la victoria, haciendo muchísimas trampas. Era curioso cómo todos ellos se iban en contra de Jonouichi y Yugi, considerándolos inferiores. Al rubio por no ser alguien reconocido, no tener nada, ni el más próximo título como segundo mejor del mundo detrás del compartido primer puesto. Al otro, por su tono de piel y considerarse alguien capaz de acabar con semejante aberración andante entre sus calles. Si era capaz de ser derrotado por alguien más aparte de Yami, sería regresado al basurero del cual había escapado según los rumores en esas zonas.

Contrario a lo que muchos creían, no había sido un golpe de suerte y su duelo anterior, con la evolución de su más grande monstruo lo revelaba: era habilidad y la había cultivado para evolucionarla al nivel en que Silent Magician llegó. En palabras de Yami tras finalizar aquel primer duelo donde su monstruo as solo llegó al nivel cinco, era la evolución, el reflejo del duelista. De allí sus más grandes respetos por ser capaz de hacer a sus monstruos reaccionar a su llamado. El no rendirse sin importar el obstáculo.

Enfrentarse a los Dioses, las cartas más poderosas de aquel entonces y al Black Magician mejorado. En palabras de alguien más relacionado con el pasado —Ishizu cabe aclarar—, eran sus mismas almas aquellas que se enfrentaban. Solo un poco de mentira en su propio mito, aunque sonara lleno de magia y fuera tan… extraordinario que se quisiera eso.

Silent Magician como el alma de Yugi y Black Magician como el alma de Yami. Un bonito cuento para muchos niños de los dos mundos a los que ambos pertenecían.

-.-

Entró al baño y se retiró sus ropas con el único propósito de exprimirlas. Además de ello, de darse un panorama más amplio de lo que le habían hecho. Tuvo que ser cuidadoso debido a los desgastes con los cuales había tratado ese largo día.

También se quitó las vendas del cuerpo, notando por fin las cosas hechas. La pierna había sido curada usando múltiples de los métodos y, sin embargo, aquello no le exentó de tener esos puntos que podrían abrirse en cualquier momento si no tenía cuidado. Casi se ríe de su estupidez. Una pequeña cicatriz es lo que restaba en una de sus costillas, donde se había herido al salir volando en su primer enfrentamiento cuando dejaron a los demás huir y ponerse a salvo allí, en algún punto desconocido para él de Osaka. Ningún señalamiento o algo que le permitiera discernir en dónde estaba.

Reviso su cuerpo en busca de alguna otra herida, sorprendido de no encontrar más allá de otra cicatriz que cortaba parte de su espalda. No era grande y tampoco terrible, era una delgada línea, invisible incluso al tacto si no se estaba buscando algo como ello.

Sus brazos estaban bastante más débiles de lo que había creído en un principio al generarle demasiado dolor y cansancio el exprimir su ropa sobre el lavabo. De nuevo se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de cientos de niños jugando y rompiendo aquellos objetos y a sus padres armándolos de nuevo o comprando más para reponer la falta.

Con solo exprimir su camiseta estaba muerto y jadeando por recuperar el aire. Vaya condición física que se tenía en esos momentos. Se apoyó en el lavabo, dejando la cabeza caer con todo su peso hacia adelante mientras imaginaba —porque ni recuerdos eran— otra vez la voz de Yugi llamarle. Llamarle con ese tono de preocupación que solo escuchó una vez, el día de la evacuación de Heartland.

 _Yami, tienes que descansar_ , podría haber dicho Yugi al otro lado de la puerta, apoyado con total interés en su recuperación. _No salir y dedicarte solo a ti mismo._

Tomó aire y levantó la cabeza, viendo más lo que le era difícil de notar gracias al espejo sobre el lavabo. El rostro hinchado de un lado, donde el golpe de Jonouichi terminó. La otra parecía menos herida de lo que en un primer y segundo momento pudo analizar. Estaba raspada, sí, pero no como creyó que estaría en ese punto. El cuello bajaba con una serie de moretones de todos los colores existentes y se extendía hasta las clavículas. Ese dolor ya podía pasarlo por alto al no generarle mucho daño desde tener el dolor de la pierna con puntos que bien podía romper en cualquier momento y terminar más dañado.

Suspiró y apartó la mirada del espejo mientras prestaba atención a sus manos para tallarlas un poco para seguir exprimiendo las ropas hasta que ya solo estuvieran húmedas y ser capaz de ponérselas de nuevo solo para quitárselas y dormir en ropa interior en su habitación que, si bien tampoco estaba a salvo de la cantidad de agua a la que se expuso con la lluvia, iba a usarla para dormir.

En sus diecinueve años de vida solo había dormido desnudo una sola vez y había compartido cama con Yugi esa única noche. Hizo una delgada línea con sus labios de solo pensar en ello y en los desastrosos resultados de días después.

—Yami.

El nombrado giró la cabeza hacia la puerta al haber escuchado a Anzu del otro lado. Levantó una ceja ante dicha casualidad. La castaña sentía algo por él y él le destrozó el corazón momentos atrás al declararle la verdad: la existencia de una relación tan íntima con Yugi y, a pesar de ello, allí estaba, ocupando el lugar que él imaginaba para su Compañero.

—Honda me pidió que te trajera ropa —anunció la misma. El de piel blanca y cabello extravagante se puso los pantalones y la camisa otra vez, sintiendo su cuerpo rechazar dicha humedad con gran fuerza. Se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola de inmediato para aceptarla.

—Gracias —dijo sin expresión alguna. Tomó lo enviado y retrocedió.

-.-

No estaba celoso. No debía estar celoso.

¿Por qué era difícil seguir su propio consejo? Mirar a la muchacha de cabello rojo coquetear en el duelo con Yami donde este _ni siquiera estaba enterado de sus intenciones_ , revoloteó de manera amarga su interior. Su novio — _daría_ lo que fuera para poder decir esas palabras en voz alta fuera de su casa— estaba más concentrado en el duelo, pareciendo un niño pequeño cuando la mujer se le acercaba con esas intenciones coquetas.

Cruzado de brazos como estaba, nadie sería capaz de notar sus celos. Podía hacerse pasar por impaciencia e insolencia, estar aburrido de un duelo al cual él ya le conocía el resultado y abogaba por la llegada del mismo. Si no fuera por sus propias limitaciones, enfrentaría a esa muchacha. Maldita hora en la que Yami fuera demasiado inocente con ese tipo de propuestas hacia su persona y bastante perspicaz en cuanto trataba de él.

Bufó y se quedó de brazos cruzados con el Duel Disk no molestándole en absoluto mientras veía cómo los puntos de vida de su pareja disminuían muy poco para dar paso a Black Magician y Black Magician Girl. La muchacha se emocionó ante la aparición de los monstruos mientras Yugi sentía cómo podía lanzarse en cualquier momento, también las ganas de derrotarla en un duelo.

Quizás hasta pensó en humillarla un poco. Solo lo suficiente para regresarle ese mal rato que estaba pasando producto de sus celos y la coquetería con la cual trataba a su novio, además de la falta de atención por parte de este hacia su contrincante en ese momento. Maldito momento en que la personalidad de Yami le hacía el ser más despistado del mundo conocido y desconocido de la existencia misma.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Jonouichi y Honda se batían un poco en una pelea debido a la enorme suerte del Rey para conseguir que las mujeres estuvieran tan… atraídas hacia su persona. Inconsciente, empezó a golpetear el suelo con su pie de manera casi permanente. Un pequeño tic.

-.-

Yami miró sus cartas emblema, sabiendo que no iba a ser suficiente en ese momento. Revisó sus cartas, las que estaban en sus manos y supo que había llegado el momento. En total tenía seis y una de ellas era una carta del tipo péndulo.

—¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! —exclamó. Hizo lo dicho, mirando la nueva carta entre sus manos y sonrió. La segunda carta péndulo. Miró sus escalas y supo que sería el momento—. ¡Usando la Escala Tres de Destruction Magician y la Escala Ocho de Creation Magician, coloco la Escala Péndulo! —exclamó, haciendo lo hecho.

Todas las personas se detuvieron para mirar ello. El Rey estaba haciendo uso de uno de los nuevos métodos de Invocación por lo que era imposible no detenerse para saber lo lejos que podría llegar. Los nombrados magos aparecieron en una especie de luz azul, encerrados en su propio espacio. Un mago de cabello azul oculto bajo un tocado parecido a la extravagancia de cabello de su dueño en color blanco y toques en dorado. Su traje en la parte del torso era verde con pequeños toques en naranja y terminaba con la misma combinación de colores que lo usado en su cabeza.

Mientras, del otro lado, apareció una maga de cabello rosa. Tenía oculto el ojo derecho y usaba una capucha de un color rosa pastel. Entre sus manos había un arco que combinaba el rojo con pequeñas armaduras de ese color y unas gemas verdes cuidadas con un borde dorado que las hacía permanecer en su lugar. Su torso estaba cubierto a la altura de los senos con una armadura naranja y de allí, por todo el vientre, bajaba en color rojo hasta terminar sobre las piernas con otra gema a juego con las del arco. Su cuerpo no mostraba casi nada de piel excepto por sus manos y parte del rostro debido a que su boca estaba cubierta.

Al aparecer, a sus pies, aparecieron sus escalas: el número tres para él y el número ocho para ella.

—¡Con esto puedo convocar simultáneamente monstruos entre cuatro y siete! —continuó Yami, usando su mano, colocando a dos monstruos—. ¡Aparezcan mis monstruos! ¡Nivel Cuatro, Holly Elf y también de Nivel Cuatro, Ancient Elf! —al aparecer sus monstruos, los demás ahogaron pequeñas exclamaciones debido a la aparición de estos mismos. Dos monstruos del mismo nivel, podía significar una invocación avanzada o una XYZ—. Con mis monstruos de Nivel Cuatro, Holly Elf y Ancient Elf, ¡construyo la Overlay Network! —continuó, viendo cómo sus monstruos se elevaban al cielo convertidos en esferas de color amarillo y en el suelo se abría el mismo remolino lleno de colores hasta terminar como un agujero negro—. ¡Invocación XYZ! ¡Aparece Radiant Photon Paladius!

Apareció un monstruo de apariencia masculina con armadura en color blanco excepto el casco, el cual era de color magenta. En los hombros yacían unas hombreras con unos ojos amarillos que daban la apariencia de ser una especie de segundo monstruo debido a la estructura de su espalda. En sus manos portaba una espada del mismo tamaño que la del Silent Swordsman de Yugi, solo que con una hoja que dejaba traslucir lo que había del otro lado.

—Desacoplo dos Overlay Unit para activar su efecto —el monstruo en cuestión vio cómo desaparecían las dos esferas que sobrevolaban su cuerpo—. Este hace que Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon baje de sus cuatro mil puntos de ataque a cero y por consecuencia sus efectos son negados —continuó el muchacho de piel pálida con un ligero parecido al muchacho de piel terracota. Su adversario no tenía cartas boca abajo y solo una en la mano, por lo que Yami iba a arriesgarse—. ¡Ataco a Galaxy-Eyes con Black Magician! —exclamó, viendo cómo ambos monstruos entraban en batalla.

 _-.-_

 _Sí_ , pensó Yugi con un nivel grande de regocijo al ver cómo la duelista perdía a su más grande monstruo hasta ese momento. Black Magician y Black Magician Girl atacaron de manera simultánea, bajando sus puntos de vida a cero. Con ello, Yami ganaba dos piezas, dejando que tanto él como Jonouichi bajaran sus posibilidades de tener la delantera respecto a ello.

Suspiró casi en total alivio, al verse menos tenso tras la derrota de aquella muchacha. No significaba que pudiera dejar de verla, solo significaba una pequeña victoria en su interior. La muchacha lanzó sus piezas, contenta de haber tenido un duelo con el Rey de los Duelos. A Yugi poco le importó el hecho de ser menos para el resto de personas, tampoco odiaba de verdad a la muchacha, solo le crispaba en celos cuando coqueteaba con el inocentón de su novio.

Cuando la muchacha volvió a hacerlo, dejando ver más claro que Yami no estaba captando eso, se dio un fuerte golpe contra la frente. ¿Y era él el ingenuo y algo tonto entre los dos Reyes de los Duelistas? Su novio se acercó, contento de tener las dos piezas del pequeño triángulo que permitiría la entrada de todos ellos a las finales. Su rostro liberó toda la tensión contenida, regresándole esa expresión de serenidad a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado.

—Hombre —le llamó Jonouichi, acercándosele con una cara un poco tétrica para ambos—, ¿cómo le haces para traerlas locas?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Yami, un poco confundido respecto a lo que estaba diciendo el rubio.

—Las chicas —dijo Yugi, mirándole con una de esas comunicaciones creadas entre ellos, pasando muy desapercibidas hacia donde los demás notaran lo obvio. Yami tuvo que ver de nueva cuenta su duelo previo para percatarse de lo que quería decirle su Compañero—. Están preguntándote cómo puedes causar tanto revuelo en el género femenino.

 _Y masculino_ , quiso añadir. Tuvo cuidado de no soltarlo debido a lo desagradable y mal recibido que sería su comentario. Yami quedó todavía más consternado en las cosas, logrando que Yugi buscara una forma de redefinir a ambos debido, pues, a la forma casi despistada de su novio para con las personas si no había motivación para estar celoso.

Fue la primera vez que notó el estado de Anzu, sintiéndose… mal. A ella se le notaba bastante el inmenso cariño que tenía hacia su persona, sin embargo, era más que consciente del enamoramiento de ella hacia su pareja. Se sentía en verdad dividido en lo que era correcto de hacer. Por un lado, Yugi era la pareja de Yami y Yami se encontraba más interesado en él que en muchísimas más personas, además de haber desarrollado un enorme sentido para ignorar al resto del mundo cuando se encontraba a su lado, excepto, quizás, en algún momento donde los celos fueran casi insoportables.

—No todas las mujeres —replicó Anzu, con un tono de contradicción en su pensamiento y palabras. Su ceja estaba alzada en un tic, además de la forma pequeña de sus ojos, casi a punto de saltar contra la mujer duelista por ser más atrevida de lo que ella sería nunca. Honda y Jonouichi se juntaron, riéndose de la castaña y la negación de sus sentimientos.

Mientras, Yugi se quedó a su lado, dispuesto a soltarle una larga charla sobre dejar de ser tan despistado. Al menos que empezara a darse cuenta de las cosas ocurridas a su alrededor. Un solo momento así le dejaría más tranquilo, además de dejarle más claro que Yami podría ser alguien más atento a su alrededor, no solo en los duelos.

—¿Quién tiene hambre? —preguntó Anzu, dispuesta a dar por terminado esa conversación que no llevaría a ningún lado bajo ningún concepto. Los ojos de Jonouichi y Honda empezaron a brillar, imaginando todos los manjares que podrían degustar para continuar con sus duelos. Ambos muchachos de cabello extravagante asintieron a la idea, conscientes de padecer un poco de hambre, además de poder tener el resto del día para continuar adquiriendo las demás piezas para completar el rompecabezas.

Solo esperaban no encontrar ninguna repetida, o habrá sido un duelo en vano.

-.-

Al final sí pudo darse un baño de agua tibia. Eso era un avance dentro de las nulas posibilidades de quedarse allí en lo que la evacuación continuaba para salir de Japón. Iba a ser imposible en aquel campo de guerra quedarse en toda la isla que era el país, además de tener que alertar a otros países para poder permitir la entrada a todos los niños y a algunas mujeres. Heartland parecía el centro de toda concentración de ese tipo de acontecimientos, además de estar rodeada con un aura de misterio.

Mientras se ponía la ropa entregada por Anzu, pensaba en cómo un ambiente podía cambiar de una manera tan rápida y radical que debía ser imposible. En su mente estaba la Heartland viva, llena de colores, con hermosos atardeceres e inimaginables amaneceres. Una enorme cantidad de luz por la noche en el centro de la ciudad, la cual parecía nunca dormir.

La inmensa torre característica de esa ciudad, el enorme corazón en el centro donde Mr. Heartland vivía. Donde celebridades como Pegasus J. Crawford e Ishizu Ishtar habían perdido la vida durante el primer ataque. Lugar que vieron cómo caía primero antes de saltar en pánico gracias a las pantallas del estadio donde se encontraban el ochenta por ciento de la población contando a cada duelista, incluso los perdedores.

Una amalgama de almas viendo cómo la icónica construcción se venía abajo. La imagen del lugar al cual ascendió la primera vez siendo un niño de diez años, considerado un prodigio. Viéndola desde un lugar alto y siendo capaz de analizar cada cambio realizado en aras de su crecimiento. Incontables noches viéndola lado a lado de Yugi cuando se hiciera su amigo.

La forma tan gris y negra en la que terminó después de todo ello.

Se puso la ropa, admirando los tonos oscuros con la cual había sido confeccionada. Abrigadora para él en esos momentos, además de haberle sido entregada un repuesto para la venda desperdiciada gracias a su estupidez. Era cálido, lo suficiente como para permitirle una noche de sueño ininterrumpida por el frío.

Sin embargo, existía ese algo a considerar: las pesadillas. Los recuerdos dulces ahora teñidos de la amargura de la desolación y tristeza.

Salió del baño en el cual se había internado, percatándose de la presencia de Anzu contra la pared. Levantó la ceja, curioso por su presencia en tal lugar. La castaña, sin embargo, tomó la ropa doblada con cuidado y empeño —la empapada, cabe resaltar— y se la llevó, desapareciendo en una esquina que, para Yami, en esos momentos no le importó no conocer.

¿Qué posible hora sería? Pasada de la madrugada era una gran posibilidad gracias a la baja de luces que existía en ese momento. La ausencia de más almas dentro de ese lugar añadía más probabilidades a su pequeña teoría. Incluso intentar ver hacia afuera sería una pérdida de tiempo, el ruido que hacía la lluvia le generaba esa inquietud, además de sentirse prisionero. No poder salir después de mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la que fuera su habitación se percató de varios cambios. El primero era la ausencia de la camilla usada como cama, reemplazada con un futón. Por otro, una pequeña mesa donde colocó sus cartas, percatándose de las dimensiones de la misma, existía el espacio suficiente para colocar un tablero de Duelo de Monstruos. Miró su deck dentro de la bolsa, sintiéndose más mal por profanar la antigua estrategia armada con los monstruos de su Compañero.

Al despertar iba a revisar otra vez la estrategia armada para terminar el deck con el cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llamarlo. También armaría su Extra Deck, para estar completo en sus estrategias. Le quedaban un montón de cosas. Un montón de cabos sueltos por terminar.

Resignado se metió en el futón, acomodándose para conciliar un sueño que no quería llegar.

-.-

Es la primera vez que pongo un fragmento de diálogo, sí, pero me pareció demasiado importante poner ese enorme y poderoso diálogo de Brimstone en ese capítulo. Siento que tiene un poderoso significado para lo que Yami ahora sueña: algo insignificante a futuro.

La escena original es algo más cruda de lo que pueden imaginar, tanto así que me releí los libros en dos semanas (son mis favoritos, cabe resaltar) y senté que pasaron años. Me volví a sentir una muchachilla de 14 años cuando tomé entre mis manos Hija de Humo y Hueso por su mensaje, por su prosa, por todo. Me sentí alguien de 15 años cuando leí Días de Sangre y Resplandor pero finalmente comprendí Sueños de Dioses y Monstruos ahora con mis casi 18 años.

Quizás haya alguien aquí que lo considere un spoiler tras leer pero yo no lo considero tal. Por otro lado, puede existir alguien que no le guste Laini Taylor y lo respeto, pero es la autora que me trajo la esperanza de verme como ella, en el sentido de volcar mi imaginación de un modo simple, sí, pero tan lleno de magia en la percepción de algunos.

Ahora sí, regresando a lo que hemos visto de estos capítulos, yo creí de verdad que Yami iba a salir corriendo en un momento, es más, lo tenía en mi mente cuando me detiene él y me dice "No, mira. Aquí y allá, por acá y más allá, hay un montón de fallos. No es el momento" por lo que hemos tenido que dejarle más tiempecito por aquí.

Sí, estoy loca y me considero próxima visitante a varias cosas por problemas mentales. Por otro lado, ¡vuelvo a iniciar la saga del Mundo Milenario! No he tocado para nada esta saga y tomando en cuenta que cuando hice Memorias no tenía manejo del idioma inglés como ahora, me fue difícil seguirle la corriente al manga, en especial en los capítulos desde la resurrecsión de Zork y el duelo entre el Sacerdote Seto y Atem para dejar que Atem se fuera y bueno, fue una jalada casi medio rara de ese entonces.

Ahora sí me retiro que al final me hago más notas que capítulo (?)

¡Nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?


	7. Gracias, Anzu

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

-.-

Cayeron del cielo. Infinidad de gotas como los días anteriores. La continuidad del Duel Carnival se vio afectada por aquel día, enfureciendo a muchísimos duelistas por no haber conseguido más de dos piezas durante aquel primer día. Los amigos de cada uno de ellos desearon acompañarles de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de lo terrible que podía ser aquella decisión debido a que, en tiempo, el lugar se encontraba demasiado distante de donde habían partido que sus propios hogares.

Yami y Yugi agradecieron en su interior una noche más en completa soledad, el poder convivir más tiempo en su noviazgo prohibido y secreto, alejándose por completo de las miradas austeras y un poco extrañas de sus amigos.

Recorrieron desde el centro del lugar hasta la estación de tren más cercana y que les permitiera llegar a la zona residencial a la cual ellos pertenecían. Una gran distancia recorrida esa misma mañana, emocionados por el buen clima que había habido antes del ocaso, donde las nubes continuaron con su racha.

El joven de piel blanca se quedó lado a lado del de piel terracota, casi sin importarle lo aislados que estaban debido a lo mismo. Eran duelistas, sus brazos los delataban como unos gracias a los Duel Disk que portaban, además de tener la cara de Yami pegada por casi toda la ciudad a modo de publicidad, dejando a Yugi muchas veces como el soporte cuando requerían algo más que una foto.

Un comercial, quizás, los cuales casi _nunca_ pasaban al aire, excepto para restregar en la cara a los pobres de la grandiosa vida que Yugi llevaba en Heartland.

El joven de piel terracota estaba bastante sorprendido de las reacciones un poco complejas de los niños. Tras haber sido renegado por casi toda su vida, a sus diecinueve años era un observador total en muchos ámbitos. No se llamaba experto —para ello debería tener su edad como experiencia, cosa que no podía decir debido a la infancia y niñez—, pero servía bastante para notar la curiosidad de ellos hacia él.

Por tener la cara de Yami, por tener un Duel Disk o por la simple razón de tener un color de piel que le hacía sobresaltar en muchos ámbitos. Su Compañero parecía bastante más perdido que antes, atento a la llegada del tren.

Sin embargo, él, el pobretón con suerte, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos niños. Lo más cercano al cielo, diría su abuelo antes, años antes de su primer duelo con Yami. Porque al verlo, casi explotado para ser casi una marca comercial, él se sintió muy decepcionado de la gente de piel blanca. No todos eran así, por lo que era capaz de sentir en ellos, de vislumbrar en sus miradas gracias al odio de los adultos. Muchos de esos niños ya le estaban rechazando como cualquier otro.

Eran ellos a los que Yugi evitaba acercarse por una vena latiente de temor hacia las consecuencias, aunque tampoco es que pasara demasiado tiempo con los demás niños.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —preguntó Yami, sacándolo del túnel de pensamientos entre positivos y negativos, arraigados gracias a su misma concepción del mundo por el color de piel. Ser un mestizo no ayudaba más, lo empeoraba todo al tener a personalidades como Ishizu en Heartland.

—Los niños —respondió casi con simpleza, usando sus orbes moradas para señalar a aquellos que se escondían en las faldas de sus madres para no ser identificados y que, pese a ello, estaban mirándolo por ser pocas las veces en las que acudía al transporte público, aunado el hecho de tener a Yami a su lado, la marca casi de lo que significa ser un duelista prodigio—. Nos miran con curiosidad, a veces siento su mirada más en ti, eres alguien perfecto a la percepción de los demás.

—Empero, también las sientes en ti, ¿no? —cuestionó, viendo una pequeña sonrisa delatora en su rostro, asintiendo a ello, a sus rápidas conexiones cuando quería. Yugi se sintió un poco tonto, ¿de verdad él era el ingenuo y a veces estúpido entre los dos solo por su cara? Incógnitas de la vida—. ¿Por tu tono de piel?

—Más bien creo que es por estar a tu lado —aclaró casi de inmediato, mirando a los demás niños salir de su escondite, incluso aquellos que le despreciaban por su sola procedencia, por el mestizaje corriendo en sus venas. La forma en que estos lanzaban sus furiosas miradas era como si viera al Blue-Eyes White Dragon atacando a Black Magician.

Su novio le miró con una incógnita en la cara, casi siendo visible el hecho de desconocer a qué se refería. Yugi golpeó su frente otra vez a través de sus pensamientos.

—Eres Yami —aclaró otra vez—, el símbolo de ser un duelista. Un ícono. Provienes del mismo barrio que Jonouichi si así lo ves, pero tienes todo para pasar desapercibido de mestizo como yo —señaló sus brazos, el tono no puro de ser alguien negro y tampoco alguien de verdad hijo primero de un negro y una blanca. No, era de generaciones y generaciones y generaciones. Varias encima para llegar a ese tono—. Tenías solo diez años cuando obtuviste el título en un evento como este. Un prodigio nacido de lo más bajo, eso es un gran incentivo para los más jóvenes y grandes de la sociedad. ¿No lo crees?

No lo había dicho con una intención de ser sarcástico, pero una pesada evidencia podía soltar con peso su declaración. La cantidad de duelistas que ansiaban tal título, derrotarlo o estar cerca de ello como lo estaban de Yugi. La enorme cantidad de personas que ansiaban acercarse a él, la cantidad de publicidad surgida en los últimos años para explotar su imagen.

Un enorme suspiro escapó de sus labios, casi agotado de solo pensar en ello. Carteles, panfletos, comerciales, propaganda en el servicio de transporte público y un ícono a nivel internacional rozando lo mundial. Yami solo rio ante sus expresiones y veces de soltar lo que pensaba sin detenerse a ello. Yami era ese alguien de su vida privada, no importaba eso, él era distinto a su vida pública.

—Disculpen —llamó una niña, sacando a ambos de sus enormes pensamientos y actuaciones. El bochorno le subió a Yugi por el cuello, delatando lo avergonzado que se encontraba de tratar con _demasiada_ familiaridad a su novio cuando se suponía que a penas y le dirigía la palabra con tal de cuidar su imagen al resto del mundo. Agradeció el color de su piel para dejar que el rubor pasara desapercibido mientras Yami intentaba ahogar la carcajada de su reacción inmediata de ser sorprendido por una niña.

Sin embargo, la posible madre de la niña la alejó de ambos. Fue bastante discreta al omitirse sus comentarios por haberse acercado a él, con su piel terracota. No era tonto como para ignorar el hecho de las miradas de advertencia por haberse acercado tanto a su hija —o que su hija se le acercara—. No pudo evitar sentir una enorme oleada de tristeza debido a ello.

La sorpresa le invadió cuando Yami colocó su propia mano sobre su hombro, dándole un consuelo demasiado evidente a los ojos de los demás habitantes de piel blanca. Escandalizando a niños y adultos, generando sorpresa en otro tipo de audiencia. Giró la vista para ver a su compañero con el rostro bastante relajado. Si se había percatado de lo ocurrido con esa mujer, no iba a darlo a entender en ese momento.

-.-

Anzu Mazaki entró a su propia habitación con el sonido de la torrencial lluvia escuchándose al fondo. Sabía que estaba mal quedarse de esa manera, callada, ausente. Incluso un poco despechada por la elección de Yami. Sabía que al final, si había iniciado aquella relación ahora extinta, se debía a una sola cosa y era el verdadero sentimiento nacido entre ambos. Más allá de ello, estaba el hecho de sentirse en una especie de caja, donde todo se encerraba.

Sus sueños de vivir en Heartland destruidos. De ver cómo mejoraban sus propias vidas en poco tiempo, avanzando poco a poco con el único propósito de salir adelante. Era un poco negativa en esos momentos después de todo lo que había vivido. ¿Qué opciones de futuro les quedaban a todos? Ellos habían sido solo el comienzo.

Quedaban muchísimas cosas más dentro del poco tiempo transcurrido hasta entonces. Se apoyó contra la puerta, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar en sus mejillas. De solo acordarse el temor cernido a su propio corazón durante largo tiempo hasta ver aparecer a Yami con Yugi en sus brazos. No le tomó la importancia suficiente en aquel entonces, decidida a que su mejor amigo yacía desmayado y malherido en alguna zona.

El porte a lo lejos engañó a todo el lugar, felices de ver a ambos personajes emblemáticos, casi como la esperanza perdida tras la muerte y destrucción presenciada. Había _niños_ entre ellos, los que fueron salvados. Niños y mujeres. Pocos hombres adultos. Todos los gritos de felicidad estaban quemados en su mente y la carrera de ellos para llegar a donde Yami caminaba.

No obstante, de una simple carrera llena de felicidad a un vertiginoso descenso al infierno. Su Rey, el emblema, la _esperanza_ de encontrar a más personas vivas cayó de bruces al suelo, protegiendo el cuerpo de su Compañero como si fuera la carga más valiosa del mundo.

Anzu cubrió su boca de solo acordarse del estado físico de Yugi. El avanzado estado de descomposición en el que había llegado, el miedo de ver las heridas de Yami. Los escalofríos y la nada siguiente que golpeó a casi todo lo restante de Heartland debido a la ausencia de una verdadera identidad que les diera una buena noticia. El de piel terracota, el único capaz de derrotar a su Rey estaba muerto desde hacía tiempo. Por el otro lado, su Rey estaba casi en las últimas, ignorando a todos en su camino hasta no llegar a los pies de la puerta, donde volvió a caer y no se levantó.

El pánico, los gritos de niños menores a los diez años al percatarse de la enorme cantidad de sangre en la cual se había empapado. Sangre seca y un porcentaje de sangre fresca. Los adultos, pocos enfermeros y doctores sobrevivientes y enviados para su protección en lo que se terminaban las negociaciones para dejarlos escapar.

Análisis tras análisis tras análisis hacia el cadáver —ya no un cuerpo, no un ser, un _cadáver_ — de quien fuera el siguiente mejor duelista. La pelea entre Jonouichi y Yami en cuestión sobre la protección de Yugi y el resultado de su última batalla en un Tag Duel. La forma descrita no podía ser más vaga de lo que en verdad pudo pasar. Los hechos, la forma en que Yugi, al final, decidió apartarlo del golpe final siendo afectado y lanzado con tanta fuerza.

Costillas rotas, hemorragias internas. Si sobrevivía iba a tardar demasiado tiempo en volver a ser considerado alguien capaz de moverse por su cuenta. No, nunca podría ser alguien otra vez sin ser considerado una carga debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

 _Antes de que se vayan por otra ruta_ , recordó la voz de Yugi. Estaba impresa en tantos matices ahora en su memoria. Calidez, ansiedad, un poco de presión agregada, anhelo de no ver ocurridas las cosas, _quiero que guarden esto._

 _¿Por qué?_ , había preguntado Honda al sentir el artefacto entre sus dedos. Estaba curioso. Un pequeño dispositivo. Un HOLO en realidad, le aclaró su mente a Anzu.

 _Digamos que las ratas_ , continuó, burlándose un poco de su condición como alguien mestizo. Por el color terracota de su piel, por la forma de ser tratado por Heartland, con un desprecio y asco combinados de buena manera, también por su herencia como pobre, al morir su familia nada le había quedado a él _, tenemos ciertos instintos de supervivencia que salen a flote por el tiempo que pasamos hambre o frío, unos los desarrollan más que otro. Además, Yami muchas veces me ha dicho que le he salvado el pellejo de perder contra ciertos jugadores un poco... especiales por llamarlos de un modo_.

La castaña apretó sus ojos azules al tratar de recordar dónde había quedado aquel dispositivo entregado horas antes del ataque a Heartland. Al quitar su mano del rostro se arañó un poco debido al crecimiento de sus uñas e importándole muy poco a ella en ese momento. _Necesitaba_ hablar con Honda y Jonouichi por si estos dos todavía tenían el artículo en su poder. Se apartó de la puerta cuando recordó la imposibilidad de lo mismo. En esos momentos era muy posible que sus dos amigos ya estuvieran descansando y, aunque no lo hicieran, sería demasiado imprudente de su parte.

Todos tenían la moral muy baja a pesar del pasar del tiempo. Nadie estaba de humor debido a la llegada de Yami de esa manera. De lo triunfal con posibles heridas, sí, pero de pie, lado a lado con Yugi a la masa de carne y huesos entregada ese día.

Anzu se debatió en su habitación lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo. ¿Qué podría contener dicho artículo?

-.-

La lluvia podía ser un impedimento para muchos, no así para ellos una vez refugiados en su hogar. A pesar de haber entrado en un silencio sepulcral y de haber permanecido así varios minutos, no pudieron evitar comenzar a carcajearse. Al menos el de piel terracota dejó fluir más aquel sonido que encandilaba el corazón del de piel blanca gracias a saberle distinto.

Era extraño, casi nunca se reían a menos que estuvieran los dos juntos debido a la atracción existente entre ellos dos. Una pequeña acción en falso, un paso que los delatara... y la caída sería tan rápida como la degradación inminente que se adquiría al perder un duelo. Empapados de nuevo, justo como dos días atrás de no haber salido por las fuertes lluvias.

De seguir así, lo más probable que ocurriera fuera la suspensión del World Duel Carnival hasta la mejora del clima. Mientras, ambos disfrutarían de otro momento a solas.

La mano de Yami tomó la de Yugi, sobresaltándolo un poco debido a tener la guardia un poco baja. Le miró antes de sentir una caricia en su mejilla.

—¿Nos quedamos jugando videojuegos lo que queda de la tarde?

El joven mayor por un mes asintió con un fervor único al estar bastante interesado. Tener esos aparatos y usarlo muy poco gracias a los murmullos de sus vecinos cuando era atrapado con ellos, además de tener un limitado acceso a los juegos de mesa. En su mente varias veces le había llegado la palabra _esclavitud_ o _violación a los derechos humanos_ , todo gracias a la poca atención que él podía exigir, incluso en los centros médicos.

Si bien Yami no imponía esas ridículas leyes una vez le conoció bien, era algo que se esperaba de él a menos que fuera invitado por alguien blanco, cosa que fuera de esas paredes, nadie esperaba. Tener un mazo propio ya era cuestión de cómo conseguir las cartas, además de tener encima a un montón de duelistas alegando posible robo.

Como un pequeño torbellino debido a su altura apenas superior al metro y medio, se lanzó sin soltar la mano de su novio hacia el interior de la casa, habiendo retirado los zapatos con anterioridad. Estaba inmerso en la emoción de jugar con Yami muchas más cosas que Duelo de Monstruos. Tuvo un momento de luz para soltar a su pareja, avergonzado de sobremanera gracias a su actitud infantil previa. Con la mirada algo baja le dijo que iba a darle el espacio necesario para bañarse él solo, dirigiéndose a su propia alcoba como si de un robot se tratara. Vida privada o no, a Yugi le frustraba un poco no dejar atrás esos comportamientos tan de niño ya no acorde a su edad actual de diecinueve años.

—Vida privada es distinta a Vida Pública —dijo Yami, ahogando las carcajadas de ver cómo se intentaba controlar de esas emociones fuertes propias de él. Parte de su personalidad incluso cuando todo lo malo pudo ocurrirle en la parte baja de Heartland. En la Ciudad Depósito—. No lo olvides, Compañero.

Yugi solo entró a donde se dirigía, acomodándose los empapados mechones de cabello que tenía, peleando bastante con su propia cabellera debido al gran peso adquirido por el agua. Se apoyó contra la puerta mientras oía cómo el suelo sonaba debido a las pisadas de los pies de su pareja mientras este iba a su habitación o directo al baño, cualquiera de las dos era muy posible.

Por un momento barajó la probabilidad de hacer algo no hecho entre ellos dos todavía. Se abrazó de las piernas, pensando en si debían _hacerlo_ o no puesto que en su interior comenzaba a sentir algo de necesidad de ello. Estaba lleno de curiosidad —no por nada pocos meses después de haber congeniado con Jonouichi y descubrir cierto interés en películas porno se las había pedido prestadas bajo miles de excusas para con Yami con el único fin de no ser descubierto viéndolas—.

No sabía si su novio estaría dispuesto a ello, después de todo, uno de los acuerdos a los cuales llegaron en silencio era _no presionar_ respecto al asunto y que iba a darse de modo natural.

Estornudó, logrando salir de sus pensamientos debido a ello. Se puso bastante alerta debido a un posible resfriado y no quería eso. De un solo movimiento se puso de pie y en un par de zancadas se puso frente a su armario, el cual abrió en varios lugares en busca de una camisa y pantalón simples de algodón con los cuales quedarse mientras podía hacer uso del baño.

-.-

 _Yami_.

El nombrado despertó por completo tras haber quedado claro que podría perder la cabeza de continuar de esa manera. Miró en su habitación en busca de algo que le insinuara algo perdido en todo el tiempo que llevaba descansando, no encontrándolo en ningún lugar. Estaba de un modo extraño pues no se sentía mejor respecto a las heridas, pero tampoco peor.

Solo neutro en ello, cosa que se le hacía extraña. Además de ello, la seguridad de poder perder la mente era algo latente, después de todo, ¿era normal soñar con el movimiento de Yugi a un lado de su lecho? Tampoco lo era el escuchar su voz, a menos que él generara el recuerdo, cosa que no había hecho bajo ningún concepto. Por un solo momento se permitió mirar a un lado, dejando ir el aire encerrado en su pecho.

Renuente, abandonó el calor encerrado en su futón y fue a recoger las cartas caídas, aludiendo a aquel posible ruido la posibilidad de haber despertado tan de golpe después de poco tiempo de dormir. Agarró todas las cartas, no sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Silent Swordsman boca arriba. La tomó entre sus manos y la admiró con una melancolía horrible. Podía decirse que aquel hombre era el más cercano amigo anterior a él y que su monstruo as fuera Silent Magician.

Aquel espadachín era todo, un monstruo diseñado con el único propósito de acompañar a Yugi primero antes de encontrar a su as, de ser ese compañero que lo dejaba ver como alguien que iba creciendo con el tiempo, sin importar cuánto doliera para aquellos que le habían visto de antes. Era aquel diseñado para mostrar que con el pasar del tiempo enfrentando a sus enemigos, iba a crecer y ser más fuerte de lo que alguien imaginara nunca.

Susurró una pequeña disculpa a la carta, pequeña pero tan llena de sentimiento. Estaba más arrepentido de lo que jamás pudo soñar antes. La carta parecía no responder y no iba a culparse por ello, una carta pertenecía a su dueño y aquella no le había sido entregada, solo Silent Magician. Para la carta, él era un ladrón, la había hurtado, tomado de donde nunca debió tomarse.

—¡Yami! —la puerta se abrió, revelando a una castaña, un poco alterada. Giró la cabeza, regresando la carta hacia el deck. Su cara se transformó de la expresión de absoluto dolor a una por completo desinteresada, el rostro con el cual siempre se presentó a los extraños—. Lo siento —se disculpó la castaña al entrar, haciendo una reverencia con el único fin de poder sentir su falta menos terrible de lo que imaginaba—, pero Yugi tiene algo que decirte.

—No es para nada gracioso que digas ese nombre y esas palabras ahora, Anzu —dijo, agregando el honorífico para darle a entender más lo mal que le había sentado el nombre.

La castaña pareció comprender su error. Se mostró dolida por haberle causado más daño del que pudo haber planeado con total cuidado durante la noche.

—Yugi nos entregó esto —de su falda sacó el holo que había visto en sus recuerdos. Agradeció al mundo entero cuando Honda se acercó a su habitación solo para cerciorarse de su bienestar—, horas antes del duelo de Mai con uno de quienes iniciaron los ataques a Heartland —continuó, dudando en si debía o no entrar a la habitación.

Su duda se vio resuelta cuando Yami se colocó de pie y avanzó hacia ella. Su rostro continuaba con esa misma expresión de estar aburrido, pero una pequeña esperanza podía verse nacer en sus ojos.

—Lo vimos anoche después de despertar a Jonouichi... está dividido en cinco fragmentos. Uno para cada uno de nosotros y el último para cuando Jonouichi, Honda y yo estuviéramos reunidos. Solo para nosotros para aclarar cosas que tú nos dijiste —continuó la castaña, dejando en la pálida mano de su amor imposible el dispositivo.

Un peso se fue de su corazón, al mismo tiempo que otro más se le añadía. Quiso llorar en ese momento, temerosa de lo que contuviera la posible conversación de Yugi hacia él. Más el cómo podría reaccionar. No era Yami, nunca podría volver a ser el mismo chico que había atrapado a dos personas con su sola forma de ser. Estaba devastado, ansioso, furioso. Era como si aquel lejano día, el cómo se diera la muerte de Yugi, él se lo llevara también, celoso de cualquier chica.

Yami pudo morir aquel mismo día, dejando la cáscara vacía que ahora osaba tomar su lugar.

—Gracias, Anzu —dijo, sin olvidar añadir el honorífico al final. Su expresión no cambió en absoluto, quizás solo una chispa de esperanza hacia él.

Cuando alguien muy amado muere, ¿puedes volver a ser la misma persona que fuiste alguna vez?

-.-

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Cabe resaltar que me he sentido un poquito frustrada y no fue hasta que comencé a escucharme la discografía de Yiruma que me empezaron a fluir las ideas como lluvia (Kiss the Rain, please).

Por otro lado, creo que la escena donde Silent Swordsman no responde puede complementarse con su relación con Atem en Polvo y Luz de las Estrellas. ¡Estoy tan mal por pensar en ello y aquí estamos!

Contando de este capítulo, me fue fascinante ver estos matices. De cierto modo tendré que verme la temporada del Orichalcos de nuevo (más en específico, desde el capítulo 157 en adelante, gracias). Necesito plasmar esa ira cuando llegue el momento y no tratar a Yami/Atem más de este modo. Por otro asunto, quiero aclarar también que me siento un poquito mejor respecto a mi relación con Anzu.

Descubrí que la Anzu que me desespera es la de innumerables fics y la del anime. Sí, lo siento por ello, porque ella no es así. Es un mal que le dieron a ella por mal adaptarla en el anime, además de tildarla como a un monstruo. No, ella no es así, por eso he tenido que trabajar demasiado, porque en el anime hay más insinuaciones de Anzu a Yugi/Atem de los que hay en el manga, porque en el manga está confundida y toda la cosa.

¡Por un futuro donde Anzu deje de ser igualada a Satanás (ira), Lucifer (soberbia), Leviatán (envidia), Asmodeus(lujuria), Belcebú (gula), Mammón (avaricia) y Belfegor (pereza)!

Hablando de otras cosas, ¿alguien se ha visto de nueva cuenta El Jorobado de Notre Dame? ¡Me inspiró junto a un montón de cosas que he visto últimamente! En específico, son dos momentos de la película. Cuando entran en la Corte de los Milagros y cuando se hace alusión a que Notre Dame está furiosa por el intento de quemar en la hoguera a una inocente ya que hace referencia a un mito/leyenda. Esa sola escena, por lo que da a entender, es demasiado significativa para mí y quiero plasmar lo que me dejó de entendimiento.

Ahora sí, ¡nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?


	8. Sueño

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

-.-

Yugi miró por fin las cosas que le habían sido entregadas por Yami días atrás, intentando descubrir qué podían contener dentro. Con muchísimo cuidado fue retirando el papel que lo envolvía, descubriendo una caja bastante considerable, logrando que la sonrisa acudiera a su rostro mientras analizaba poco a poco las cosas dentro de la misma. Era en parte parecido a los relicarios encontrados con los hermanos Kaiba, solo que este, en vez de una fotografía o algo como tal, era un holo con su cadena. Una pequeña tristeza le recorrió de solo pensar en tener que usarlo, él estaba seguro que no necesitaba atarlo de ese modo, sin embargo, algo en su mente lo relacionaba de esa manera. Quizás era por el hecho de haber visto a su madre de aquella manera, con un holo como aquel atado al cuello, viéndolo solo una vez cada año hasta que le fue arrebatado y analizado, por haber estado en el cuello de una pobretona. ¿Cómo ella podía cargar algo como eso? Ni siquiera le fue dada la oportunidad de entregárselo a su hijo.

Lo dejó en su caja, guardándola entre sus demás cosas. Pequeñas cosas que él iba recogiendo, cosas sin verdadera importancia para nadie excepto para él, por considerarlas tan llenas de algo, como el momento de conocer a Jonouichi y a Anzu, después a Honda. Algo siempre cabía entre ellos para dar ese punto. Un punto y seguido, donde la historia de todos ellos continuaba. Incluso el día en donde él y Yami... iniciaron algo. Dejó las cosas allí y se marchó, regresando a la sala donde su Compañero le esperaba, con una manta lista y dos tazas de té verde entre sus manos.

Sonrió, acomodándose a su lado. Era un poco curioso como aquel simple té podía darle un poco más de confort más allá del entregado por un baño con el agua a cuarenta y tres grados. Ambos podían ver el relampagueo que causaban los rayos de vez en cuando, además de escuchar el ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas. No era una molestia real, en verdad les gustaba.

—Bonito regalo —halagó con voz tenue, usando la curva del cuello del de piel blanca para acomodar su cabeza, sintiendo cómo el brazo de este le rodeaba la cintura, acomodándole de mejor manera, permitiendo que su mismo cabello estuviera a la altura adecuada para no sentir los pelos individuales haciéndole cosquilla en el rostro, pero también para oler el aroma del mismo, incluso sabiendo que compartían un mismo shampoo.

Yugi sonrió, regalándole un pequeño beso en la garganta. Una risilla se le escapó cuando los dedos se enterraron en su carne, viendo cómo Yami apartaba la mirada para no verle. Le gustó aquella reacción, dejando ver una parte de la personalidad de su pareja que jamás dejaría ver a nadie más, incluso siendo tan cercanos como lo eran Jonouichi y Anzu y Honda.

Un pequeño ramalazo le llegó a su corazón, provocándole un análisis a sus pensamientos. Sus amigos _no_ eran amigos de Yami, por más que ese fuera su intento, era más que obvio el hecho de estar distanciados, quizás por una cuestión racial o algún pensamiento relacionado a ello, por _creer_ que la supuesta amistad era forzada y que alguien como él jamás valoraría las cosas de alguien con la piel terracota como él.

—Recordé un poco a tu mamá —admitió Yami, casi avergonzado de esas palabras—. Desde que se lo quitaron he intentado recuperarlo. Es el mismo, pero... lo formatearon y no sé qué contenía, Yugi. Lo siento.

Sintió la alegría como si sintiera la adrenalina correr por sus venas durante el fragor de la batalla ante las palabras de Yami. Él _no_ había reconocido el holo, aquel colgante que su madre solo sacaba una vez al año. Siempre atrapándola en ese momento donde lo guardaba o sacaba y era echado con tal de no saber aquellos secretos ocultos por una mujer. La sensación que corría por su cuerpo, por cada molécula incluso le hizo saltar y abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas a Yami, causando la caída de ambos al suelo debido a lo brusco, a la fuerza empleada para ello.

El moreno solo repetía un montón de agradecimientos hacia su pareja, en especial por aquel único recuerdo que ahora poseía de su madre, también soltaba incontables lágrimas entremezclando a la perfección la alegría que ahora tenía y la tristeza del recuerdo perdido. Estaba aferrado a las ropas de Yami, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera sino era esa.

El de piel blanca quedó sorprendido por un largo momento, un lapsus increíble para él debido a siempre estar con la guardia baja, en especial al lado de Yugi. No obstante, cuando se recuperó, abrazó el cuerpo contrario para resguardarlo en su sollozo. Acarició la cabeza, dando ligeros masajes por encima del pelo y por la espalda sin atreverse a bajar un poco más.

Sin atreverse a hablar bajo ningún concepto o momento, esperando a que él descargara toda aquella necesidad oculta. Ese anhelo. Incluso mostrando una cara de fortaleza día a día, todos tenían un punto débil no mortal, un punto débil que les hacía sentir miserables por la falta o ausencia o por culpa de alguna manipulación.

-.-

Estaba solo, una vez más, dentro de aquella pequeña habitación. Entre sus manos estaba aquel holo que había pertenecido a quien sería su suegra de haber vivido lo suficiente o haber confiado en ella a tal punto de revelarle la relación homosexual que su hijo mantenía con un blanco. Lo más probable fuera una reacción de repudio y asco, una reacción normal de haber estado en condiciones normales.

Sabía que aquel holo no contenía cosas cuando lo entregó debido al formateo expuesto por unas cuántas cosas estúpidas de las personas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos estaba llena. El holo tenía la cadena entregada en su caja especial, lista para ser cargada en el cuello de la persona indicada. Estaba lleno de dudas, ¿Qué podía contener?

Lo más importante para él en esos momentos era olvidar la imagen, la última imagen antes de la tumba. Esa imagen de su cuerpo sonriente y con la putrefacción avanzada. Olvidar eso y verle con los colores, no la palidez producto de la muerte. El pecho moverse, los labios moviéndose y sus ojos parpadeando y observando a algún lado. Estaba sufriendo muchísimo aquella partida. No se le hacía justo para nada que aquello hubiera pasado.

 _Yami, siempre estaré contigo_.

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa, al lado de sus cartas con el Silent Swordsman al tope del deck, mirándole como si intentara acusarlo de todos los males existidos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué hora podría ser, además de eso, tenía un montón de ansiedad encerrada en su propio cuerpo, como si combinara todas las emociones negativas.

 _Yami... te quiero._

Se fue de aquella mesa para encender la luz de aquella habitación, deslumbrándose demasiado gracias a la intensidad del mismo foco. Al parpadear para aclarar su vista, se quedó confundido de ver la carta del Silent Magician sobre su cama, lugar donde él no la había dejado. Se sentía acabado por dentro, ver la carta más preciada teñida de sangre... apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar con el único propósito de dejarla sobre el deck. Confusión y desesperación, ¿qué hacer?

Se sentó sobre el futón, llevando las palmas de su mano a su rostro, alargando el mismo mientras la frustración le recorría cada fibra de su ser, apagado. Si analizaba muy bien las cosas, lo único palpable de Yugi que poseía en esos momentos era el holo y sus mismos recuerdos. No obstante, estaba seguro que robar una fotografía de él no iba a ser una de sus prioridades al procurar la evacuación de Heartland. Solo haber vuelto a su hogar por cartas, era la única cosa por la que en verdad regresaron, saliendo casi sin mirar atrás debido a la enorme nostalgia que podrían sentir en esos momentos. Nunca... en ningún momento se imaginó aquella situación, donde lamentara demasiado la pérdida de tan poco útiles objetos en un momento lleno de desesperación.

Desde aquella distancia miró la mesa, con el deck armado y las cartas sobrantes en aquel punto, a su lado, el holo perteneciente antes a la madre de su Compañero, después —y por muy corto tiempo— a su novio, luego a manos de los amigos de este y ahora en su poder. Maldita ironía y maldito complejo de estar ardiendo en el Infierno. Quizás si se visualizara como el Infierno de Dante, se estaría preguntando en qué lugar se encontraría.

¿Sería un cobarde y no se atrevería? ¿Iba a hacerlo? No estaba seguro.

Apartó las manos de su rostro y las dejó sobre su regazo, tratando de pensar en algo más. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la pared, intentando llegar a una conclusión de lo que en verdad podría ser adecuado o no en esos momentos. Hizo sus manos unos puños tensos, dispuestos a golpear de solo acordarse de una estruendosa risa con la cual se encontró poco después de llevar a Yugi tan malherido. De no haber sido por ese insecto tan insoportable, por ese tiempo perdido, la historia podría haber cambiado. Un golpe por ese bastardo con gafas.

Comenzó a temblar de la pura rabia, ansiando encerrar aquel cuello entre sus manos o usar la espada de Silent Swordsman. Si tan solo tuviera el poder necesario para hacerle pagar por su estupidez, para que sufra lo que Yugi pudo sufrir en esos momentos. El suficiente poder para que viera el crimen y pagara el pecado cometido, ese que estaba cargando tan campante en aquellos momentos.

Por un momento su vista se volvió roja.

 _—_ _Yami —susurró Yugi, con la respiración agitada aún por la previa actividad, su rostro, empapado de sudor, tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, acomodando sus mechones rubios para tomarle del rostro— te quiero._

El golpe dado hacia la pared le envió enormes oleadas de dolor, cosa que no le importó para nada en absoluto, dejándose caer contra la pared, sintiendo los recuerdos como la peor de las armas usadas en su contra en esos momentos. No sollozó, solo se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados mientras se odiaba por la debilidad completa de su cuerpo, por todas las heridas y la imposibilidad de poder internarse a aquel demonio que era Heartland en la actualidad.

La impotencia en esos momentos de ser tan inútil. Jamás se había odiado tanto por ser lo que él consideraba una masa de carne incapaz de matar a una mosca por lo estúpido que era.

-.-

—Yugi —fue llamado, logrando ser sacado de insipiente sueño, abriendo sus ojos de un tono morado tan similar a los que le miraban de una manera tan intensa, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio. La devolvió para incorporarse tras sentir los estragos de las lágrimas soltadas rato atrás—. ¿Quieres cenar o prefieres ir a dormir ya?

La distancia entre ambos era considerable. Para alguien que viera a ambos como unos conocidos obligados a vivir el uno con el otro, lo más probable era que creyera que estaban demasiado cerca como para considerarlo algo normal, se irían por lo estúpido. Como todo en la vida, señalarían al de piel terracota como el culpable de aquel mal, de tenerlo embrujado como si se tratara de un maleficio, cegando a alguien en su completo sentido. No obstante, para ellos, aquella distancia poco llamaría la atención al tener un gran espacio, como el compartido con sus amigos.

—Hoy no tengo mucha hambre —alegó Yugi, intentando ahogar un pequeño bostezo. El llanto soltado, los mimos dados y el haber quedado como un pequeño zombi mientras su novio paseaba por la televisión le hicieron entrar en aquel duermevela que casi consigue entrar en la primera fase del sueño más pesado de no haber sido interrumpido por el de piel blanca—. Iré a dormir...

—Siempre serás bienvenido a mi habitación —interrumpió, regalándole una caricia a la mejilla del de piel terracota.

¿Sería posible que un solo día tuvieran pequeños gestos en compañía de sus amigos? ¿Frente a una plaza llena de gente donde las parejas establecidas eran todas heterosexuales con la piel blanca? Era soñar demasiado ya que ellos no se sentían cómodos regalando besos a cada minuto, como muchísimas parejas de otros países, ellos solo ansiaban gestos tan minúsculos. Ser capaces de hablarse cara a cara.

Solo ese era su actual deseo. Poder hablar cara a cara con Yami sin ser interrumpido nunca por otras personas aludiendo molestar al Rey con sus tonterías de negro.

—Gracias —susurró, tomando entre sus manos color terracota la blanca que había dado una caricia en su pómulo con el dorso de los dedos. Miró aquel miembro y sonrió, dándole un último apretón antes de levantarse e irse por el conocido camino que le llevaba a las escaleras y, de allí, al segundo piso donde las habitaciones se encontraban.

Entró casi sin esperar más a que su corazón quisiera dudar. No a la habitación de Yami, a ella iría después de tomar lo más preciado para él en esos momentos, algo que ya llevaba días en su poder, aunque apenas lo abriera y descubriera qué era en ese mismo día. El holo perteneciente a su madre en palabras de su compañero.

No estaba extrañado en no reconocerlo, después de todo, había sido sometido a purificación tras pasar un largo tiempo con una negra. Además de la exhaustiva revisión del software, también habían arreglado el hardware. En vez de desecharlo, solo lo habían arreglado, cosa curiosa. Era tan extraño hacer esas cosas, aunque había que admitir muchísimos más problemas, además de estar en un buen estado. ¿Dónde lo habría comprado Yami?

Con el holo y la cadena del mismo entre sus manos, salió del que era su habitación para entrar a la del de piel blanca, donde se sentó en la cama intentando colocarle aquella cadena para poder cargarlo alrededor del cuello.

El recuerdo de su madre era pequeño, no mayor al centro de la palma de su propia mano, sería muy fácil esconderlo de la visa de muchas personas si decidiera empezar a usarlo, cosa que, en ese momento, con un corazón más que acelerado por los nervios y la tristeza de nunca conocer qué existió allí, le decía que no podía y no debía usarlo, casi diciéndole que aquel objeto no le pertenecería jamás.

-.-

Jonouichi Katsuya se quedó a la espera del regreso de Anzu, la cual se veía bastante más tranquila de lo que se había visto al irse, sin embargo, la tristeza era más que obvia. Estaba más que sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo de piel terracota, con el cual siempre parecía haber una comunicación bastante abierta entre todos, lo cual, teniendo grabadas sus palabras, no era así.

¿Cómo podía haber estado seguro que muchísimas personas serían los atacantes de la hermosa ciudad de Heartland? Incluso con sus problemas, incluso sabiendo que él no era aceptado del todo, la amaba y quería por cómo era después de todo, siendo la única ciudad conocida aparte del basurero al cual iban aquellos como los perdedores o ladrones. Era como si Yugi siempre hubiera sabido que él no llegaría.

—¿Qué tal te fue con intentar hablar con él? —preguntó el rubio. Los ojos azules de la castaña le vieron, al igual que a Honda quien se acercó por su espalda solo para escuchar cualquier noticia.

—No puedo decir que me fue _bien_ , pero tampoco _mal_ —respondió, apartando su mirada de ellos dos. Ambos muchachos conocían los sentimientos de ella hacia el único que ahora poseía el cabello extravagante, aunque saber que no era correspondida fue un golpe bastante bajo por cómo le fue dicho—. Aceptó el holo, como si regresara a la vida después de tanto tiempo vagar sin rumbo. Está esperanzado por cualesquiera que sean las palabras de Yugi hacia él.

-.-

Yami despertó en algún lugar desconocido. No se parecía a ningún lugar que él hubiera visto. Tenía la apariencia de una antigua civilización, como las que estuvieron antes en el continente americano. Era un lugar demasiado extraño gracias a la poca vegetación en los alrededores de las edificaciones más cercanas. Con paso titubeante se dignó a avanzar en aquel lugar, buscando algún signo de vida, casi como si en aquellos momentos hubiera regresado a su ciudad solo para obtener una sola señal de vida en toda la destrucción causada, algo casi improbable de encontrar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó alguien.

Su cuerpo completo se quedó helado. Solo bastó un momento para que las abrumadoras sensaciones volvieran a su cuerpo solo para girarse tan rápido y ver el cuerpo de Yugi. No vivo, tampoco muerto. Estaba tal cual su memoria le llevó a aquella sonrisa al momento de su muerte. Pálido que daba miedo por su salud, la rompa empapada de sangre. En vez de una expresión conocida, alguna natural en él, estaba esa terrible expresión de frivolidad y desprecio inscritas en su expresión.

—C-Compañero... —susurró, avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a su altura. Más cerca, más visible el terrible daño hecho por _su_ culpa, aquel daño irreparable. Aunque decidiera morir mil veces, aquello no le traería a Yugi de vuelta—. Compañero —repitió, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Recibió un rechazo total, siendo empujado casi como si se tratara de alguien más.

—¿Qué quieres, Yami? —preguntó este, con un tono de voz carente de la expresividad usual a la que él se había acostumbrado.

La risa afloró en cuanto no respondió, confundiendo todavía más al de piel blanca. Nunca le había visto así. Más allá de aquella dolorosa sonrisa final, el verle allí, tal cual le vio morir, no le gustaba para nada, tampoco el tono en el cual se estaba expresando. Como si empezara a odiar toda la vida con la cual se había acostumbrado.

—Eres tan patético —dijo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que ya no necesitaba. Detuvo la carcajada que había soltado para verle entonces—, ¿cómo pude creer que te quería? —continuó, mofándose de ambos—. Solo fue calentura, no sentimientos inútiles.

Yami dio un paso hacia atrás, no comprendiendo la actitud tan extraña de Yugi.

—A primera vista pareces perfecto. Blanco, de una altura no muy alta, con una personalidad fuerte e ingenua a la vez, eres como un chico incluso habiendo vivido en una pocilga antes de volverte quien eres y, además de todo eso, un prodigio en múltiples ramas, más en específico en el Duelo de Monstruos —enumeró, mirándole con una intensidad terrible, intentando demostrarle que ya no era el mismo humano al que había conocido, el temeroso por su piel terracota, el acomplejado, el inútil—. Pero puedo decirte que más allá de esa primera visión, no eres nada. Eres orgulloso en lo más profundo de tu alma, cuando algo ocurre, algo que no puedes controlar, tienes esa tendencia a hacer lo que quieres sin pagar el resultado final, dejándole eso a quienes te rodean, sin importarte nada. El único al que en verdad le tienes alguna intención es a ti, a ti para cuidarte y vivir.

—No es... verdad —murmuró contra aquella enorme sensación de desprecio. La agresión hecha por Yugi quien se rio en su cara mientras colocaba una helada mano sobre su hombro.

—Ni tú mismo estás convencido de tus palabras, mi señor Rey —dijo este—, un _cobarde_ como tú no sería capaz de hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera debería llamarte Rey!

-.-

Debo ser sincera xD tardé más que por falta de inspiración por andar leyendo (el doujinshi de carrox para ser precisa xD) y por otro lado de estar tan perdida dibujando (algunas cosillas que van tomando forma muy despacio porque tengo un montón de sorpresas.

Y añado que este capítulo se inspiró demasiado en Hellfire/Fuego de Infierno del Jorobado de Notre Dame, aunque me gustaría tomar un capítulo con más de 10000 palabras, eso está lejos por ahora, además de que muchísimas cosas estarán un poco confusas a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Más que nada porque creo, al final, que las cosas serán más bien hechas a dibujo con el único fin de que se entienda porque así, en palabras, me costará demasiado y se enredará (o eso tengo previsto en mi mente) en fin, por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció?

Un poco de "normalidad" para el pasado de estos dos personajes~ en fin.

Por cierto, una gran pregunta: ¿a alguien le gustaría que empezara a subir mis dibujos? Todos están hechos a mano (me cuesta demasiado dibujar a computadora, por no decir que me es imposible).

Pasando de eso, ya no tengo nada que compartir (si ando medio ida, quiero ponerme al día con el doujinshi Melodic Redemption xD)

¡Nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?


	9. Amistad

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

-.-

Mirando el holo en su mano, estuvo de acuerdo en que lo visto era merecido, a la vez que algo exagerado. Estaba en paz con su mente después de haber superado la cobardía inicial y encontrarse con el rostro de Yugi. Había sido revitalizante e, incluso podía afirmar, dejarle una enseñanza más grande de la que pudiera aprender en Heartland con la clasificación, las escuelas y escasas de ellas donde lo primero en enseñar era el racismo y la mente cerrada.

Su compañero, aquel a quien seguía amando de un modo más profundo del que imaginara al momento de declarársele. El holo no pesaba a pesar de verse tosco con todo lo ocurrido, era hasta sorprendente que solo tuviera un par de rasguños y, en su base, un grabado que él mismo había hecho antes de entregarlo en otro idioma, aunque en esos momentos ni recordara qué intentaba decir con eso. No lo leía, solo había buscado ayuda para ello.

La cadena colgaba por un lado de su mano, bailando de manera hipnótica. Lo tentaba a arrancarla en un arrebato de ira, habiendo pensado en un primer momento el hecho de estar dispuesto a no usarlo por el enorme significado que le daba Yugi a aquella cosa, perteneciendo primero a su madre.

Ahora, estando tan calmado después de ver lo que había visto, lo tentaba a colgárselo al cuello y no separarse de él. Un acto de lo más egoísta habiendo ya comprendido el intenso cariño que existía entre Yugi y los demás, a quienes veía solo como conocidos por su misma naturaleza un poco reservada y para nada comunicativa. Lo prendió solo para ver aparecer el holograma de Yugi, moviéndose solo como él solía hacerlo y expresándose como sólo él sabía hacer. Sus caras, el llevarse un dedo a los labios cuando estaba pensativo, sus enormes y únicos ojos a su perspectiva brillando con todas las emociones contenidas.

Solo apretó un poco el artefacto entre sus dedos. No iba a detenerse con ese deseo tan primitivo de vengarse, lo merecía después de que su mente le acosara con ese rostro hinchado y amoratado y la gran cantidad de sangre seca adquirida con el pasar del tiempo, por lo que ya era el momento de moverse.

Un largo mes había pasado desde sus primeras interacciones con aquella base y ya la conocía lo suficiente como para poder escapar sin ser visto, además de eso, ocultando su cabello en una capucha el tiempo suficiente como para que su pelo tan extravagante quedara controlado. Un mes de haber reunido de manera silenciosa, con un poco de ayuda del Black Magician y Black Magician Girl, comida, agua y estar seguro de cómo obtener un medio.

Era estúpido moverse por esa causa, después de todo, en esos momentos, se encontraba un poco en paz. Sin embargo, merecía la pena. Valía la pena hacerlo. Hasta ese momento, las noticias referentes al avance de aquella extraña organización o movimiento surgido de la nada eran muy pocas, solo afirmando la conquista de toda la zona norte de Japón y extendiéndose hasta China, empezando a invadirla.

Sabía que los grandes entes, aquellos que tenían el poder habían mandado a sus mejores soldados a combatir contra monstruos llegados de la nada. Iban a morir, los militares no poseían la menor idea, cualquier otro país menos Japón conocía nada sobre los extraños atacantes.

Todo... era de difícil comprensión, incluso a ellos, los sobrevivientes, nadie les creía sobre la naturaleza de los atacantes. Los monstruos _hologramas_ creados a partir del ingenio de Kaiba Corp. para traer a la vida a los monstruos atrapados en las cartas. Ahora, de manera real, aquellos monstruos aparecían y peleaban y mataban a su antojo.

Se miró en el reflejo que podía, no un espejo como tal, con la imagen difundida, pero servía de esa manera, como su función demandaba. La hinchazón del rostro había bajado bastante hasta quedar como un simple moretón y los preciosos colores que se bajaban por su cuello ya solo eran un rastro amarillento que no tardaría en desaparecer según el tiempo pasado desde el momento de su despertar. Las heridas más grandes, como la de su pierna, estaban sanadas en lo más posible, habiendo usado un montón de trucos, caminaba ya tal cual lo hacía antes, no cojeando a cada paso con un sinfín de cuchillos o alfileres enterrándose en la tierna carne. Incluso habían retirado los puntos.

No eran duelos las peleas. Eran peleas como tal, si bien su conocimiento con las estrategias podía ser un poco de ayuda, el hecho de carecer de turnos y estar atado a las cartas en su mano, además de no recordar muchas cosas de lo ocurrido por su escape —estaba escapando e intentaba proteger a Yugi cuando le atravesaron la pierna—... estaba en un ligero aprieto.

-.-

Despertó con un brazo descansando sobre su cintura, inerte, aunque con un muy presente estado de alerta que despertaría a su dueño de solo moverse un poco. Soltó un par de resoplidos infantiles, se había dormido por voluntad propia demasiado temprano y, en esos momentos, ya comenzaba a pagarle factura el hecho de nunca poder dormir como él quería, por el inminente miedo atenazado a su corazón.

Habiendo estado en aquel lugar, estando donde sus demonios estuvieron y viviendo bajo el yugo de la infantil y absurda reacción ante la supremacía de quienes poseían enormes características de un japonés. Donde él no encajaba en ningún lado y estar con las cartas era casi igual a ser mandado a prisión por hurto, aunque las hubiera recogido de aquellos seres que no querían ciertas cartas de un determinado tipo de expansión.

Se dejó llevar, pensando en Silent Magician y lo grande que ella podía ser, como lo demostró aquel día con su enorme renuencia. No era todo su poder, conocía un sinfín de combos, tantos para elevar sus puntos de ataque gracias a sus propias cartas sin contar a las del oponente. No se sentía preparado para revelar su enorme poder oculto, creciendo día a día acompañando a su dueño.

Gracias a Yami ella comenzaba a ser del mismo rango que su Black Magician.

Pensó en su vida anterior, en aquella donde estaba atado a las calles y temía por el día en que les dejaran a todos ellos en la calle. Donde esas casas, sin importar su estado, seguían perteneciendo a los ricos, a los que por las facciones de la raza les daba todo privilegio. Estaba acordándose de datos innecesarios, pero su mente los revivía. El miedo, el temor por su abuelo. Esa desesperación existente para cada minuto de su vida.

—Descansa —susurró el de piel blanca, atrayéndole con fuerza hacia el cuerpo que tenía a sus espaldas. El moreno parpadeó, sintiendo la cara arder un poco gracias a la cercanía. ¿Cómo podía dejar de pensar en cosas llenas de tristeza para dejar que aquella voz le llenara? No tenía ni la más remota idea—. Yugi, estamos en el Torneo —susurró, despertando un poco.

Rio quedo contra el cuerpo contrario, sintiendo con más fuerza la posición en la que ambos estaban. Piernas enredadas, sus dedos contra la espalda propia y otra sosteniendo las de Yugi. Solo movió un poco la cabeza para colocar su frente sobre el hombro del otro.

—¿Solo por el torneo? —preguntó, dejando que su nariz sintiera el ambiente, al igual que sus otros sentidos.

—Sabes que no lo haría de no ser necesario —dijo, buscando una de sus manos color terracota y entrelazar sus dedos—, me gustaría poder quitarte las pesadillas. O tan siquiera comprender un poco todo el dolor que encierras.

—No es necesario —respondió de inmediato, apartando la cabeza del hombro del de piel blanca. Yami no era un japonés, era un blanco, un hijo de americanos, aunque sus ojos le delataban como un mestizo. Era todo tan extraño, para ellos, los que se encontraban fuera de su dormitorio, fuera de aquellos metros cuadrados lo calificaban como a un igual gracias a la claridad de su piel, de ser capaces de distinguir una cara amiga incluso sobre el mestizaje, cosa no ocurrida en muchos hijos de esa forma.

Una caricia con la nariz fue lo que recibió sobre su rostro seguido de una serie de ósculos sobre la frente.

—No lo es —admitió, llevando la mano que había descansado sobre su cintura para acomodar los mechones rubios que caían casi sin gracias por el tiempo acomodado de un modo—, pero quiero hacerlo. No es tonto el cómo te sientes —continuó, adelantándose a las posibles réplicas de su novio. De su Compañero, siendo de manera ilegal, siendo que existía un sinfín de normas de etiqueta y casi todas sobre cómo tratarlos, a humanos considerados inferiores y que recordaran ese lugar—. Ninguno de nosotros, los pobretones —continuó, haciendo que el corazón de Yugi se cerrara. Yami no era un pobretón, aunque las circunstancias en las que vivió así fueran.

Manos tranquilas, manos desgastadas, manos comprensibles le atraparon en unas cuantas caricias acertadas en determinados lugares, como los brazos y manos, la espalda y un poco su misma cabeza.

—Creo —continuó, dejando una mano sobre la curva de su cuello— que mereces paz. De todos los seres que conozco, Yugi, tú eres quien más la merece.

-.-

 _Tú eres quien más la merece_ , retumbó en su cabeza, casi como una sentencia de muerte. Yugi merecía la paz que ahora podía poseer mientras que él, su verdugo por ser tan inútil, quedaba vivo, consumido por las pesadillas y dulces recuerdos transformados en la peor arma posible.

No obstante, más allá del posible caos causado a alguien más, Yami se sentía _libre_. Libre y agradecido por tener aquello en su mente, por no ser culpable de darle lo peor en su vida, como aquel entendible pavor de vivir con un blanco quien, muy a pesar de ser mestizo como él, podía ser la peor persona posible. Se sentía en una nube gris, en una intensa bruma donde las cosas cambiaban constantemente.

Una alegoría, él, un diablo convertido en un dios mientras Yugi, no un dios, pero sí alguien más noble, satanizado al punto de lo absurdo. ¿Quién había ido por quien en la hipotética bruma que él sentía? ¿Quién habría estado tendido en la arena mientras el otro le salvaba la vida?

Yami miró por la ventana de aquella habitación, permitiendo a su rostro mostrar una grata sorpresa. Afuera había bruma. No lluvia como las semanas pasadas, una bruma intensa. Casi se ríe por sus pensamientos tan extraños en aquel momento, estaba perdiendo mucho la cabeza.

Miró el holo en sus manos, sintiendo el frío metal como un recordatorio de vida. Alguien existió. Alguien tuvo la esperanza de ver cambios paulatinos, alguien tuvo la esperanza de un día, en algún futuro, no existiera más desbalance en las cuestiones religiosas, culturales, raciales y sexuales.

—Yo, Yami —saludó Jonouichi al abrirse la puerta. No se movió de ese punto, quedándose entre entrar y retirarse. El nombrado levantó la cabeza, apartando por segunda vez en aquel rato la mirada del objeto entre sus dedos. El rubio se veía más cansado, también un poco avergonzado y en cierto punto, no podía identificar qué otros sentimientos albergaba después de haber estado largo tiempo apartado de él y los demás—. ¿Crees... crees que podamos hablar?

Despacio, el muchacho de ojos morados parpadeó, analizando la pregunta hecha. Pasó saliva, sintiéndola extraña por no haber bebido tantos líquidos como su cuerpo necesitaba.

—Sí —respondió poco después, levantándose para sacudir un poco sus ropas. El más alto entró con cierto nivel de incomodidad plasmado en el rostro, mucho más cuando la holo se hizo más evidente conforme se acercaba. Las cartas desperdigadas quedaron a la vista. El Silent Magician casi como un hachazo a ambos por lo café que estaba donde, en un inicio, estuvo roja.

—Lo siento —dijo, intentando que la palabra no sonara como una burla. Aquello era mucho más de lo que jamás habría imaginado Yami en toda su vida siendo tan distante a Jonouichi como con Honda, siendo Anzu la única quien hacía el esfuerzo de compartir su tiempo con él, u obligarle a ello.

—No entiendo —sinceró, sintiendo una especie de sensación amarga en el estómago por los próximos minutos compartidos con Jonouichi Katsuya, conocido por ser un buen duelista, sí, pero también por ser un matón. Alguien con quien tener cuidado si te metes con sus seres queridos, algo que Yami todavía resentía en sus recuerdos, el golpe de la cara y el golpe contra varios objetos antes del suelo. No debía olvidar, tampoco, que él era capaz de jugarse la vida.

—Tuve que pasar todos estos días analizando las palabras de Yugi. No eran sus sentimientos hacia ti los que hablaron en mi mensaje o en el de Anzu o en el Honda, era su amistad hablando con nosotros —continuó, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. Lo más probable era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la forma de reaccionar cuando Yami llegó con un cadáver y no con un cuerpo inconsciente. Lo inflamado de la mejilla y gran parte de las reacciones de su lado buscapleitos—. Todos fuimos egoístas al pensar en nosotros mismos y no en lo que Yugi habría querido.

— _Yugi y Jonouichi pueden verse_ —dijo Yami, confundiendo mucho a Jonouichi, el cual se veía menos incómodo— _pero la amistad no_. Es un juego de palabras con sus nombres. Si me enojé cuando me golpeaste porque buscaba una excusa para no sentirme tan culpable como lo eran las miradas de todos hacia mi persona, pero en cuanto esto —señaló su propia cabeza, la frente para hacer una gran referencia a sus recuerdos, los que jamás iba a permitir salir bajo ningún concepto— se despejó, creo que me hizo comprender que lo merecía.

El muchacho con ojos mieles se quedó callado y absorto en esas palabras, analizándolas una a una. La frase creada, la situación también. No olvidaba aquel juego de palabras entre el nombre de Yugi y el propio, siendo el más bajo quien las dijera después de una extraña situación donde se dejó entender que, las diferencias creadas, eran meras quimeras. Ilusiones.

—Hay algo que sí quisiera saber y es el cómo murió.

Jonouichi notó cómo cada gramo del cuerpo contrario se tensaba. Miró de manera furtiva varias veces la carta tirada con la ilustración de una niña en ella con los colores blanco y azul. Era sorprendente la manera en que aquel cambio se producía, muchísimo más tomando en cuenta de quién estaba hablando: Yami, un muchacho quien, por elección, no demostraba nada de lo que sentía en su interior. Para el rubio aquello fue la señal de ser un tema muy delicado, más allá de las propias percepciones, Jonouichi estaba muy seguro de aquello revelado por él, los sentimientos.

Esos sentimientos que ahora jugaban en su contra. Además de eso, ¿qué tan terrible fue? Solo tenía vagos fantasmas en su cabeza de lo ocurrido aquel lejano día ahora. ¿Quién habría sido la persona tras los estragos encontrados? ¿Por qué habría resultado de aquel modo?

Yami tartamudeó un poco, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo. Por primera vez notó un temblor y no debido a la debilidad o al frío. Un verdadero temblor de miedo ante los recuerdos mientras intentaba, sin éxito alguno, de suprimir todas esas manifestaciones.

—Murió al dejar que Silent Magician me salvara la vida —dijo, apretando sus brazos con las manos. Nunca, nadie en el mundo, se habría imaginado lo pequeño que podría resultar Yami en los momentos de debilidad—. Era un tag duel. Hacían trampa y luego... mi Black Magician fue destruido y me atacaron, Yugi usó a Silent Magician para salvarme y redirigir el ataque, pero... el lugar fue una iglesia cristiana, la cruz cayó y parte de la madera salió volando y se clavó en él. Su hechicera fue destruida en ese momento, pero como la estructura estaba muy débil por los estragos de esa pelea, nuestras adversarias huyeron.

»Yo tomé a Yugi y lo saqué de allí a como pude porque durante el duelo fue la herida a mi pierna. Me costó demasiado y casi no la libramos. Me di cuenta de que una de ellas estaba más muerta que viva, por lo que no sé si haya sobrevivido por su aspecto. Luego... luego fueron largas horas de caminar expuestos a otro ataque. Horas que se volvieron días, no sé cuántos días hasta que... él solo despertó y me entregó su más preciada carta.

Yami no iba a revelar, bajo ningún concepto, las palabras, las más dulces palabras entregadas aquel día. Las más dolorosas también. Estaba traumatizado por aquellas acciones. Demasiada adrenalina en aquel momento como para analizar lo sucedido en esos días, demasiado cansancio acumulado como para seguir pensando.

Recordar lo cerca que había estado la muerte de él y lo fácil que la esquivó, entregándosela a alguien. Todos mueren a su alrededor mientras él permanecía con vida. ¿A qué justa y burlona era la muerte?

Sangre, caliente y manando con fuerza por el pecho de Yugi mientras buscaba la manera de detener el sangrado. Lágrimas corriendo en libertad en su rostro mientras intentaba, infructuoso, de detener los temblores de sus manos.

Apartó de su cabeza aquello. No era momento —de hecho, se dijo muy en su interior, jamás sería momento para pensar en ese episodio—, estaba en un presente tranquilo, no en el torturador, no en el medio de un campo de batalla a punto de perder la vida. Vivía, respiraba, tenía su objetivo claro, muy a pesar de encontrar un sinfín de fallos en el mismo.

¿Qué le garantizaba volver a Heartland y encontrarla viva? Más aún, de llegar vivo en un lugar que, por supuesto, era un campo de guerra. Cualquiera le apuntaría con el dedo a menos que lograra ocultar su muy reconocida figura, había dado tanta lata en todos esos días de evacuación y búsqueda hasta su vergonzosa retirada.

—Diablos —susurró Jonouichi al notar cómo recobraba una postura típica, la conocida por todo ese refugio. Ojos un poco ausentes y carentes de vida, cuerpo en una extraña mezcla de serenidad y una postura llena de tensión.

-.-

Manos subieron su camiseta varias noches después, dedos escurridizos acariciaron cada línea, por muy delgada e invisible que fuera, reconociendo el área en donde tocaba. Se sentía extraño, por ser la primera vez en que alguien le tocaba con curiosidad y deseo muy bien mezclados con un sentimiento de aprecio y cariño muy similar al amor, contrario a las veces pasadas, donde si alguien le tocaba era para reclamar, maldecir o humillar. Muchas veces eran las tres juntas.

Un ósculo fue depositado sobre su vientre, causando un millón de sensaciones agradables que recorrieron todo su cuerpo, en especial su entrepierna donde, casi con un movimiento premeditado, comenzaba a manifestar la excitación acumulada.

Dedos color blanco se enterraron en su cadera, donde el elástico del pantalón continuaba interrumpiendo la exploración de lo que yacía más abajo del torso. No le importó en verdad para dejar una caricia y continuar subiendo hasta atrapar la aureola del pezón, la cual delineó con total travesura cuando un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

Con sus manos de color terracota atrapó el rostro contrario y empezó un beso, uno húmedo. Enterró sus dedos en la nuca contraria mientras dejaba a Yami chupar su lengua, sintiendo un inmenso placer en ello manifestado con la dureza de su erección. Además, quería añadir, las caricias dadas a sus pezones.

Se apartó de aquella adictiva boca y bajó por el mentón, sintiendo cómo la cabeza se ladeaba y le permitía enterrar su propia nariz en aquel hueco tan conocido bajo otros medios. Ronroneos escaparon de su propia boca, besando aquella área. Sus manos bajaron hasta los glúteos, permitiendo la risa aflorar cuando un gemido salió de la boca contraria por su casi tosca caricia, aunado a una pequeña demostración de timidez por el apretón siguiente dado en esa zona.

Movió una de sus manos a los muslos, mientras la otra buscaba la erección contraria. Aquello se sentía casi como un sueño. No en el sentido de sus acciones, tampoco por el estar haciéndolo. Se sentía de aquella manera por estar con el chico que él quería demasiado, tanto como para decirle las siguientes palabras. No un te quiero esporádico, como lo hacían por obligación, sino por unos más seguidos para no asustarle con las más pesadas y fuertes.

Relacionadas con aquel sentimiento oculto. Amor.

-.-

¡Al fin se me dio ponerme a escribir como Dios manda! He de decir que quería hacer este capítulo MUY distinto a lo que al final resultó, pero no me quejo, me gustó el resultado que le di.

Me siento muy mal de haberme desaparecido un mes (más o menos). ¡Qué vergüenza! En fin, me gustaría decir un montón de cosas pero tengo las cosas muy trabadas y enredadas (más que nada por el capítulo de Arc-V (SÍ, RECIÉN LO VI, SOY UNA VERGÜENZA) y tengo unas cuantas teorías encabezando la lista, además de varias cosas más en la cabeza y bueno, espero sentarme mañana a escribir un poquitito.

¡Muchas gracias por esperar a este capítulo!

¡Nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?


End file.
